A Terra dos Vales
by Victor Ichijouji
Summary: Série Os 8 Dragões:: Agora a luta pelas Esferas foi iniciada, o destino da Terra está nas mãos dos Dragões do Paraíso. Eles devem, mais do q nunca vencer e impedir a Purificação. Surpresas, romances, mentiras e mto mais aguardam Harry e seus compa
1. No Vale do Gelo

**Os Oito Dragões  - A Terra dos Vales**

**Sinopse: **Segunda fic da Série Os Oito Dragões.Continuação da fanfic Os Dragões do Paraíso. Harry e os Dragões do Paraíso agora estão em busca das Esferas, na Terra dos Vales, e têm que encontrá-las antes dos Dragões da Terra para impedir a Purificação. O que Harry não sabe é que há muito mais o esperando do que imagina, e que ainda haverão mentiras a serem reveladas e verdades a serem descobertas quando ele voltar para a Terra. 

_Capítulo 1 - No Vale do Gelo_

_Luna estava andando por um lugar escuro... Era tão empoeirado que seu nariz coçava, as madeiras rangiam no chão de tão velhas e a luz da lua entrava pelas janelas em decomposição. Era uma velha casa abandonada. Não muito longe dali ela viu uma garota usando uma capa cinzenta, em mãos tinha uma esfera marrom, uma bela esfera, muito brilhante. Luna achou melhor se esconder para não ser vista. A luz que saia da esfera se tornou cada vez mais profunda, e ao lado da garota podia-se ver um caixão. _

_A luz se tornou mais e mais intensa, era muito branca, Luna fechou os olhos pois parecia que ia cegar-se com aquele volume todo de claridade. Logo toda a luz parou e a esfera caiu opaca no chão, marrom clara, sem brilho algum. Em frente da garota Luna via... Não era possível, Luna via ela mesma!_

_-Não acredito! - a mulher que Luna via de costas dizia - Você é como eu?_

_-Eu sou como quem me ver. - a outra Luna disse - Se você me ver, vê o seu reflexo, e se outra pessoa me visse aqui, veria o reflexo dela. Você não uniu todo o poder para fazer o seu maior intuito, por que me desperta agora?_

_-Para que um dia possa fazer esse intuito, quero que o traga de volta. - ela disse apontando para o caixão - Unindo sua força a dele poderemos fazer a Purificação!_

***

-Luna, Luna! Acorde!

Luna abriu os olhos e viu a face de sua companheira de quarto, Melissa. Os cabelos negros e escorridos, que eram muito longos, estavam meio bagunçados, e seus olhos castanhos estavam com umas certas olheiras.

-Oh, obrigada por me acordar... - Luna disse se espreguiçando.

-Se arrume, senão nos atrasaremos. - Melissa disse fechando a cortina da cama de Luna e ficando do outro lado.

-Você precisa pentear os cabelos, e dê um jeito em suas olheiras. - Luna disse brincalhona.

-Obrigada pela sinceridade. - respondeu Melissa - Dormiu bem essa noite?

-Não, eu tive aquele sonho de novo. - Luna disse colocando o casaco da escola - Mas não consigo avançar nele.

-Ainda está na parte do caixão? - perguntou Melissa.

-Sim, mas agora ouvi uma frase a mais, tinha relação com a Purificação. - Luna pegou uma escova de sua bolsa e saiu de sua cama, indo até o espelho, pentear o cabelo ao lado de Melissa.

-Ai, só de ouvir dessa Purificação me arrepio toda. - Melissa disse amedrontada - Pensar que sou filha de trouxas, se um dia houver Purificação o que pode acontecer comigo?

-Nunca vai acontecer nada, Harry vai salvar tudo a tempo. - ao dizer essa frase Luna ficou mais séria.

-Está com saudade dele, não está? - Melissa perguntou olhando para Luna.

-Estou com saudades de todos, me sinto meio solitária ultimamente. - Luna abaixou a cabeça - Harry partiu atrás de sua Esfera, Gina que era minha melhor amiga foi atrás da dela, Mark foi a maior decepção de minha vida, e Gregory foi morto a meio ano atrás. Você nunca foi muito minha amiga, mas nunca teve nada contra mim, Melissa. Foi muito boa em oferecer um ombro amigo quando eu precisei.

-Agora pode me considerar uma amiga. - Melissa deu um sorriso sincero - Afinal, sempre fui meio doidinha também.

-Somos perturbadas! - Luna deu uma breve risadinha, junto de Melissa.

-Agora vamos para as aulas, pare de se preocupar com Harry. Eu sei que ele partiu em maio do ano passado, e estamos em janeiro desse ano, mas deve haver um grande motivo para a sua demora. - Melissa segurou o ombro da amiga.

-Ah, não sei de mais nada. - Luna olhava vagamente para o chão - Dumbledore me disse que isso pode estar acontecendo pela hipótese do tempo da dimensão de Harry ser diferente do tempo da nossa dimensão, tendo passado pouco tempo lá aonde ele está. Mas também pode ser que ele esteja a procura da Esfera a oito meses, o tempo que passou na dimensão que estamos, afinal, não é uma missão nada fácil.

Melissa deu de ombros e disse:

-Melhor irmos para a aula.

***

Frio.

 Essa era a palavra que definia a cena que se via. Alguém usando uma grande capa encontrava-se caído em meio a muita neve, parecia não ter forças. Realmente, era a única coisa que podia-se ver por ali, só neve e aquela pessoa caída. Também havia algumas rochas, que revelavam em apenas algumas brechas suas cores naturais, pois a tempestade de neve que caía do céu era muito intensa. 

Um movimento com o braço e a pessoa tentou levantar, mas tropeçou e caiu deitada novamente no chão, suas forças estavam se esgotando. Essa pessoa levantou o rosto para olhar se a neve que caía do céu havia acalmado, mas se sentiu pior ao ver que só apertava. Seus olhos verdes vivos e a cicatriz de raio na testa, que até então se encontravam escondidas embaixo de seu gorro, revelaram quem era a pessoa. Uma lágrima escorreu de seu rosto e ao cair no chão se congelou e camuflou em meio a neve. Ele tirou a espada que se encontrava embaixo de um pedaço de sua capa, até então, e a cravou no chão a sua frente, se ajoelhando.

Fechou os olhos, e o que viu foi uma luz, em forma de círculo, no centro da escuridão. Era uma luz azul, e Harry sabia que essa luz era uma espécie de radar quando ele fechasse os olhos. Cada vez ela estava maior, Harry sentia se aproximar da Esfera, que era o que esse radar estava rastreando. Ele abriu os olhos e fez um esforço para levantar.

-Vamos, Harry! - ele murmurou numa voz raivosa - Você já chegou até aqui, então use toda a força que tem se quer voltar para os braços das pessoas amadas...

Com mais um esforço ele já estava completamente em pé, segurando a espada como uma bengala, para não cair novamente. Com um certo esforço conseguiu andar mais um pouco**, **e pôde avistar algo, algo comprido com uma coisa que girava em seu topo... Harry observou melhor e viu que era algo como um roda-moinho de vento. Ele girava sem parar, sinal de que ventava muito, era realmente uma tempestade de neve, que fazia os ossos de Harry doerem pelo frio que fazia. Mais alguns passos e Harry poderia entrar naquele moinho e esperar a tempestade passar, quem sabe dormir um pouco, algo que não tinha feito naquele tempo em que esteve ali, mais ou menos um dia.****

Mas não agüentava mais nenhum passo, a fraqueza que sentia superava sua força de vontade, parecia não dormir realmente há vinte e quatro horas, e já havia feito muito esforço para chegar até ali. Caiu deitado novamente no chão, a capa cobria novamente seu rosto, mas sua espada ainda estava em punho. Se ele permanecesse ali iria morrer com hipotermia, não daria outra. Entretanto, seu corpo não conseguia mais trabalhar, ele precisava descansar.

Com sofreguidão, Harry levantou a cabeça e fitou novamente o moinho, agora mais perto podia perceber como era grande. Nele havia uma porta, se Harry levantasse novamente e andasse poucos passos chegaria nela, mas nem isso conseguia. Então lhe restava contemplar o que conseguia ver do moinho: tinha as paredes brancas e era de madeira, também tinha algumas janelas e aparentava ter uns três andares, era bem fechado e dentro dele devia ser quentinho. Harry queria muito levantar e ir até lá, mas a fraqueza era maior...

De repente teve que fechar os olhos, uma grande luz vinha do seu lado. Ele teve que abrir para ver o que era, e protegeu o olhar com o braço. Era sua espada que brilhava, uma luz muito forte, era dourada e de cegar qualquer um. Ele sentiu como se uma grande energia saísse da espada para ele, uma energia tamanha que ele conseguiu se colocar em pé. Logo prendeu a espada na roupa e conseguiu andar calmamente até o moinho, sem maiores problemas. A espada era realmente mágica, capaz de fazê-lo ter as forças de volta, ele estaria seguro por um tempo no moinho. Estava difícil andar, a nevasca que caía deixava a neve muito amontoada e macia, fazendo com ele andasse com muita lentidão, escorregando em alguns pontos.

Em seguida, estava parado em frente a porta do moinho, ele girou a maçaneta e ela abriu com facilidade, claro que alguma neve amontoada do lado de fora foi para o lado de dentro, que era muito estreito e redondo, e não parecia tão aconchegante. Depois de empurrar um pouco da neve de volta para fora ele conseguiu fechar a porta, se encostando nela e escorregando no chão, caindo sentado.

Era um lugar tão seco ali dentro, tão sem sentimentos... Madeiras em suas cores naturais, que estavam meio úmidas, formavam as paredes, perto de uma pequena janela havia um porta-retrato vazio pendurado, algo que Harry considerou estranho, e embaixo dele se iniciava uma escada que era muito comprida, aonde por fora aparentava ser o segundo andar, apenas era o caminho da escada, e o segundo andar era onde por fora aparentava ser o terceiro. Harry não subiria, nem tinha vontade.

Embaixo da escada havia algo que ele queria muito: umas cobertas. Ele correu e pegou duas delas, forrou o chão de madeira com uma e sentou, tirando um envelope do bolso, depois se enrolou na outra coberta, que não era grande coisa em todo aquele frio, era insuficiente, lá dentro estava quase o mesmo frio que lá fora, só um pouco menos. Harry colocou as mãos com o envelope para fora da coberta, e com um tom triste murmurou:

-Estou com saudades... Me sinto só... Faz um dia que estou aqui, mas parece que faz tanto tempo...

Ele abriu o envelope e quando ia começar a ler a carta não conseguiu, estava muito cansado e todas as letras se embaralhavam. Ele colocou a carta no envelope e decidiu que iria dormir um pouco, ao acordar comeria alguma coisa de sua caixinha mágica, que estava guardada em seu bolso e com um feitiço se tornava uma cesta grande e cheia de mantimentos, leria a carta, depois seguiria viagem. Se acomodou melhor e fechou os olhos, antes de pegar no sono se relembrou de quando chegou aonde estava...

_Antes..._

Após se teletransportarem através das chaves de portal para Londres, foram parar em uma rua antiga, com casas antigas também, em frente a um prédio abandonado. Bem em frente ao prédio que ficava em uma esquina certificaram que estavam na Rua das Cerejeiras, o destino correto para eles.

-Acho que devemos entrar nesse prédio. - Hermione disse olhando para o prédio, que tinha suas paredes cinzentas, e estava meio que caindo aos pedaços.

-Também. - afirmou Harry.

Rony quase caiu na risada ao ver uma senhora passando na rua levar um susto ao vê-los, depois olhá-los estranho, afinal, estavam muito esquisitos para os padrões trouxas, usando compridas e grossas capas cinzentas e segurando imensas espadas. Qualquer um os olharia estranho.

-Parece que aquela velhinha está nos achando muito esquisitos. - Rony cochichou batendo no ombro de Gina.

-Trouxas não costumam usar capas assim e carregar espadas imensas pelas ruas. - respondeu Gina.

Mas logo a velhinha passou por eles, deixando-os em frente ao velho edifício. Estavam tão nervosos em entrar ali, mas teriam que seguir seus caminhos, e salvar o destino da Terra.

-Vamos entrar logo! - Harry ordenou subindo umas escadas que levavam até a porta dupla do prédio.

Logo os quatro estavam parados em frente a grande porta, não era inverno, mas aquele dia estava consideravelmente frio. Harry empurrou a porta que deu um grande rangido, ao entrar teve impressão de que tudo ia cair sobre sua cabeça, lá estava muito escuro, cheio de teias de aranha, empoeirado e realmente sujo. Hermione que era alérgica logo deu um espirro. Harry entrou, e todos o acompanharam, logo a porta se fechou atrás dele e ficou tudo escuro.

_-Lumos!_ - logo a ponta da varinha de Harry acendeu.

-Como não derrubaram esse prédio ainda? - perguntou Rony.

-Provavelmente por causa da magia da fenda de dimensões encontrada nele. - sugeriu Hermione - Não se esqueça que magia espanta os trouxas.

-É mesmo. - concordou Rony.

-Aonde será que se encontra essa fenda? - perguntou Harry.

-Acho que a resposta está no fim do corredor. - respondeu Gina.

Ela apontou para uma espécie de círculo com luzes de várias cores misturadas: azul, amarelo, vermelho, rosa... Ele girava sem parar, ali devia ser o portal para a Terra dos Vales. Eles se aproximaram e Harry parou em frente daquele negócio esquisito, com um pouco de medo ele colocou a mão ali, que entrou e desapareceu. Harry tirou a mão rapidamente, sentiu uma temperatura diferente ali, era esquisito, estava um pouco mais quente.

-Vou entrar. - Harry disse sério - Depois me sigam, não parece perigoso entrar aí.

-Tem certeza? - perguntou Rony.

-Largue de ser medroso! - Hermione deu um belo tapa no ombro do namorado.

-Ai, não me bata! - bronqueou ele.

Harry colocou novamente a mão no portal, sentiu que do outro lado não estava tão frio quanto ali, logo foi colocando o braço, e as luzes a sua frente se tornavam mais brilhantes, começou a passar o tronco, e quando colocou a cabeça viu do outro lado um lugar bem mais bonito do que o que estava: um campo bem verde com várias flores por todo lado, algumas árvores e um céu bem azul; em outro passo logo estava completamente dentro daquele lugar. Olhou ao redor, haviam algumas placas penduradas em quatro árvores, cada uma se encontrava em um ponto a sua volta. Mas antes de qualquer coisa ele virou novamente para trás, o mesmo portal que ele havia entrado se encontrava ali, no ar, no meio daquele campo. Ele colocou a cabeça novamente ali para ver do outro lado e viu Rony, Hermione e Gina derem um grito ao verem apenas a cabeça de Harry no centro daquele círculo.

-Podem vir, é seguro. - Harry disse não conseguindo evitar um sorriso ao ver aquela cena.

-Ai, Harry! Você nos deu um susto! - Gina disse colocando a mão no sobre o peito.

-Ah! Fiquem quietos e venham logo! - Harry disse tirando sua cabeça de lá.

Em seguida, um de cada vez, surgiram Hermione, Gina e Rony junto de Harry.

-Que bonito aqui! - exclamou Gina olhando em volta os campos verdes do lugar.

-As placas nas árvores indicam os lugares para qual devemos ir. - Hermione disse também olhando em volta - Aquela árvore a nossa esquerda é qual devo seguir, indica o Vale dos Ventos.

-Parece que os Dragões da Terra estão na nossa frente. - Gina disse séria - Estão vendo pegadas indo nas quatro direções?

-Então devemos nos apressar. - disse Rony.

-Cada um para o seu caminho. - Harry disse vendo que a sua direita encontrava-se uma árvore que indicava o caminho a qual devia seguir.

-Tchau, Rony! - Hermione disse abraçando-o.

Rony acariciou os cabelos da amada, que parecia muito triste e preocupada em ter que separar-se dele ali. Ela levantou a cabeça e aproximou seus lábios ao dele, os dois se beijaram. Mas Harry estava muito apressado, então cortou o beijo dos dois dizendo:

-Vou indo em direção do Vale do gelo, Dumbledore disse que nessa direção encontrarei minha esfera.

Rony e Hermione pararam de se beijar, e ainda abraçados olharam para Harry.

-Então até mais, cara. - disse Rony.

-E boa sorte. - complementou Hermione.

-Também estou indo pelo meu caminho, e como não gosto de despedidas saio de fininho. - Gina disse meio triste.

-Tchau. - Harry disse.acenando com a mão, virando de costas e seguindo pela trilha que a placa na árvore indicava.

Mas quanto mais avançava mais difícil se tornava, ia ficando mais frio, neve começou a cair, o chão começou a pesar com a neve e suas forças diminuíam. Com muita sorte e uma ajuda misteriosa de sua espada se encontrava ali onde estava agora, naquele moinho. Estava muito cansado, então pegou no sono.

O que ele não sabia é que ele tinha companhia naquele moinho...

Alguém desceu pela escada em um salto, usava uma capa preta e um gorro que cobria o seu rosto. A pessoa, que naquele escuro era mais uma sombra se ajoelhou ao lado de Harry, e pegou o envelope que se encontrava ali, ajeitando em suas vestes embaixo da capa. Através de uma pequena abertura no gorro foi possível ver um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto, um sorriso irônico e glorioso. A pessoa, que era bem magra, pulou de volta na escada e a subiu usando os pés e as mãos, como um cachorro o faria, mas silenciosamente. E ao chegar no topo da escada não conseguiu, tropeçou no último degrau e acabou fazendo barulho que não devia. 

Ao ouvir um barulho esquisito Harry acabou acordando. Esfregou os olhos, colocou os óculos, olhou para cima, para os lados, e não viu nada. Ele sentou, olhou novamente para os lados, como não viu nada, gritou:

-Quem está aí? Mostre-se!

Não teve nenhuma resposta, mas ela veio quando olhou para o lado e não viu sua carta no chão. Se sentiu desesperado em pensar que sua carta teria sido roubada, então gritou:

-Eu sei que você está aí! Devolva minha carta.

Uma sombra negra surgiu no topo da escada, parecia estar usando uma capa negra. Harry se questionou quem seria aquela pessoa, e se lembrou que o Mestre das Águas que pertencia aos Dragões da Terra, era Mark. Mas será que era realmente ele que estava ali?

-Mark? - perguntou Harry.

Mas algo muito estranho aconteceu a seguir, muitas pessoas usando capas negras surgiram atrás da pessoa sombria que estava no topo da escada. Harry levantou e segurou sua espada em modo de defesa, logo várias das pessoas de capas pularam em sua direção e começaram a correr descendo a escada.

A primeira delas que pulou em frente a Harry, foi surpreendida por um golpe de espada, que a acertou em cheio, cortando-a no meio e tornando-a pó. Harry abaixou e pegou uma carta que estava em meio ao pó, ele não estava enfrentando pessoas, estava enfrentando _Shikis_, criaturas feita de magia muito poderosa, que para atingirem formas humanas exigiam muita magia de seus criadores, a pessoa que havia os criados devia realmente ser poderosa.

Mais um deles surgiu na frente de Harry, e outro atrás, e com um golpe de espada Harry destruiu os dois, três deles surgiram em seguida, era muito difícil derrotá-los, principalmente por um deles fazer com que a espada de Harry caísse. Então ele teve que apelar para sua magia normal, juntando magia azul que fazia movimentos giratórios em vota de suas mãos, Harry lançou contra todos que ali se encontravam, a magia se tornou mais poderosa do que ele imaginava que seria e além de derrotar os três que se encontravam em volta dele saiu em um movimento giratório subindo as escadas e destruindo todos os _Shikis_ que ali se encontravam. Mas ao chegar no topo da escada algo muito estranho aconteceu, a única pessoa de capa que ali se encontrava fez um movimento com a mão e impediu que a magia continuasse.

-Então você é o original. - Harry disse sério, antes de abaixar e pegar novamente sua espada - Você está com a minha carta?

-Rá! Não sei, você acha? - apesar de um tom de voz estranho, Harry reconheceu a voz de Mark.

-Acho que sim! - Harry disse bravo.

Mark deu um salto do topo da escada até onde Harry estava e caiu ajoelhado, com a mão o apoiando no chão. Ele levantou e tirou o gorro de sua capa negra, revelando seu cabelo negro e seus olhos azuis escuros tão frios. Ele tirou algo dentro de suas vestes, um envelope branco, e com um risinho de glória, disse:

-Você quer sua cartinha de amor de volta? - ele perguntou irônico.

-Você andou lendo minha carta? - Harry perguntou bravo.

-Não, mas sei que é de Luna Lovegood, e só pode ser uma carta de amor.

-Devolva minha carta! - ordenou Harry.

-Venha pegar você. - Mark disse dando um salto para trás e subindo uns degraus acima na escada.

Harry correu até a escada e Mark já estava uns degraus avançados nela, começou a correr para cima, Harry correu atrás dele. Mark chegou ao topo da escada e subiu para o andar acima, que ainda era oculto para Harry. Quando ele chegou lá em cima Mark estava do outro lado do cômodo, que tinha três tochas acesas nele, uma em cada canto, iluminando-o bem. Lá, por ser mais alto era mais frio, e batia um pouco de vento que entrava por uma janelinha redonda, que estava aberta e deixava entrar junto com o vento, muita neve.****

Com as mãos juntas Mark juntou magia e lançou contra Harry, que em um salto desviou, fazendo com que a magia quebrasse um pedaço da parede, lançando madeira para todo lado, principalmente para fora de onde estavam. Em um tropeço Harry caiu para trás, ficando pendurado, o buraco que havia sido aberto na parede era do tamanho dele. Sua mão não tinha tanta força para se segurar ali, era bem alto, e sua espada já estava lá embaixo, na neve.

-Acho que vou te dar uma mãozinha. - disse Mark.

-Me ajude! - Harry disse desesperado.

Mark se aproximou, depois pisou na mão esquerda de Harry, fazendo com que ele se soltasse, mas ainda era capaz de se segurar com a mão direita.

-Gostou de minha ajuda? - Mark perguntou em um tom frio.

-Desgraçado... - murmurou Harry.

-Agora é hora de ajudar com a outra mão, não é Harry?

-Cale a boca, isso vai ter volta! - Harry disse irado.

Quando Mark ia pisar na outra mão de Harry, foi surpreendido com um hábil salto do garoto, que apenas se segurando com uma mão conseguiu impulso para pular para cima dali.

-Como fez isso? - perguntou Mark.

-Ora, não se esqueça das minhas habilidades de Dragão. - Harry respondeu de imediato - Agora vai ter o que merece.

-Rá! É o que pensa! - Mark desembainhou sua espada que estava por debaixo de sua capa negra - Estou em vantagem, afinal, sua espada está lá embaixo.

-Estava! - Harry desembainhou sua varinha - _Accio Espada!_

Logo sua espada voou até sua mão, ele apontou ela para Mark, que deu uma risadinha de desdém. Em um salto Harry estava do lado onde não havia buraco na parede, deixando Mark do lado desprotegido. O movimento de Harry foi rápido o suficiente para Mark nem perceber que ele estava atrás dele. Com um movimento de sua espada Harry fez com que a espada de Mark dessa vez voasse para longe, e o garoto virou em direção dele. Ele juntou suas mãos e tentou lançar novamente magia contra Harry, uma corrente d'água forte, mas ele desviou rápido o suficiente para  ser feito outro buraco imenso, maior mesmo do que ele, atrás de si. E dele vinha muito mais vento, feito pela madeira do roda-moinho que girava constantemente. Para não correr riscos Harry saiu dali, indo para um lado que ainda tinha a parede inteira.

Mark convocou sua espada, da mesma maneira de Harry, usando sua varinha. Logo os dois tinham suas espadas. Mark avançou em um movimento rápido e ágil contra Harry, que girou a espada em trezentos e sessenta graus se defendendo do ataque, em seguida ele abaixou sua espada e a levantou rapidamente contra Mark, que se protegeu virando de lado, e fazendo com que a carta de Luna caísse de suas vestes. Harry abaixou para pegar a carta mas deu tempo suficiente para Mark avançar com sua espada contra ele e cortar seu braço, rasgando suas vestes, que eram sua capa e mais duas blusas por baixo, e deixando um pouco de sangue voar pelo pequeno corte que havia sido diminuído em proporções pela proteção de tanta roupa. Mas, graças ao frio que fazia, Harry sentiu uma dor descomunal, o pequeno corte parecia muito longo e profundo. 

Ele caiu no chão sem forças, segurando na mão do braço cortado a carta, e com a outra mão segurando o braço cortado. Ele gemeu algo que Mark não entendeu, estava perdendo aquela batalha, principalmente depois de Mark colocar a espada no seu pescoço, fazendo Harry sentir um calafrio ao sentir aquela lâmina gelada encostando ali. Mark deu uma risadinha fria, depois disse:

-Um movimento com meu braço e você estará morto.

-E o que você ganha com isso? - Harry perguntou indignado, entre rosnados de raiva.

-Ganho muito, principalmente mais chances de conseguir a Esfera das Águas...

-Mas para quê você a quer?? - Harry estava verdadeiramente indignado.

-Ora, você sabe dos meus intuitos de Dragão da Terra. - ele aproximou mais sua espada do pescoço de Harry, que sentia que iria morrer naquele mesmo instante, mas sentiu a espada se afastando de seu pescoço ao ouvir um 'Estupefaça', e um barulho de algo caindo no chão, violentamente.

-Se não fosse por mim... - Harry conhecia bem aquela voz.

-Gina! - ele exclamou - O que faz aqui, garota?

Ela se encontrava em pé, na entrada da escada para aquele andar, e parecia muito bem, fora um corte ainda recente no lado esquerdo de seu rosto, seus cabelos estavam escondidos por baixo do gorro de sua capa e na mão esquerda segurava sua lindíssima espada dourada.

-Ora, a minha missão foi hiper fácil, está vendo algo escondido por baixo de minhas vestes? - ela disse apontando para uma forma redonda.

-Sim, parece estar embaixo de sua capa. - ele respondeu.

Ela abriu sua capa e tirou uma esfera redonda, que tinha uma intensa luz cor-de-laranja, misturando um laranja escuro com um laranja mais claro, ela era bem brilhante, uma luz alaranjada brilhava em sua volta e deixava o ambiente mais claro e quente.

-É a minha Esfera do Fogo. - Gina disse sorridente - Foi muito fácil vencer a Chang e pegar a Esfera. Para falar a verdade a Cho é realmente uma fracote, ela caiu de cima do vulcão em que estava a esfera e acho que morreu, ou fugiu, não faço idéia.

-Você pegou sua Esfera dentro de um vulcão? - Harry perguntou surpreso.

-Sim, não era muito longe de onde estávamos, eu fechava os olhos e via uma luz alaranjada, algo como um radar... Vi que ela era mais intensa quando cheguei em frente a um vulcão. Estava o escalando e quando cheguei no topo surgiu aquela coisa chata da Chang, travamos uma batalha e, claro, eu venci e a derrubei de lá de cima, depois entrei no vulcão e encontrei a Esfera bem próxima da larva, quando a peguei, parecia haver uma ligação entre ela e o vulcão e sua larva começou a subir.

-E como você escapou? - perguntou Harry.

-Ora, fui esperta e aparatei. - ela respondeu - Aparatei de volta para o ponto de partida, o local das placas.

-Nossa, Gina! - exclamou Harry - Como você aparatou? Ainda nem havia aprendido a fazê-lo, iria esse ano.

-Sei lá como fiz, só sei que fiz. - ela respondeu.

-Isso deve ter alguma relação com os seus poderes. - Harry disse sério - Mas poderia acontecer alguma coisa grave nisso.

-Ah, Harry! Não devia ter lhe contado nada, você é muito chato!

-Não sou chato, sou responsável. - ele respondeu.

-É um chato, isso sim. - ela disse emburrada - Deixe-me continuar a história. Quando cheguei no lugar das placas, que também têm o portal para ir para Londres, fiquei em dúvida do que deveria fazer, mas achei melhor vir para te ajudar, pensei que ir para o Vale do Gelo poderia ser algo muito difícil e que você poderia se meter em enrascadas, e salvei sua vida. Agora estamos quites.

-Como assim quites? - perguntou Harry.

-Ora, você me salvou na Câmara Secreta e eu te salvei agora. - ela respondeu.

-Que é isso! - exclamou ele - Besteira.

-Para mim isso foi uma questão de honra. - respondeu Gina.

-Se você acha. - Harry deu de ombros.

-Agora vamos seguir caminho, vou com você Harry, e não devemos perder tempo. - Gina disse olhando-o seriamente - Que tal descermos por aqui?

Gina estava de costas para a parede que estavam, e ainda de costas deu um salto para fora. Harry assustado foi até lá ver, Gina estava lá embaixo em pé, deixando alguns cabelos vermelhos muito chamativos escaparem pelo gorro de sua capa cinzenta, e seus profundos olhos castanhos estavam alegres.

-VENHA, NÃO HÁ PERIGO! - ela gritou de lá debaixo.

Harry primeiramente jogou a sua espada, depois segurou bem forte a carta de Luna e saltou para baixo. Logo estava em pé ao lado de Gina, os poderes de Dragão os davam grande vantagens, como poderem dar aqueles saltos, por exemplo.

-Antes de irmos vou fazer uma boquinha! - Harry disse guardando no bolso, não estava se sentindo mais tão solitário para ler a carta naquele momento, mas sentia muita saudade de Luna.

-Ai, não podia fazer isso depois? - Gina perguntou brava.

-Vou comer agora sim, estou morrendo de fome! - Harry disse emburrado.

***

Uma hora havia se passado na Terra dos Vales. Uma semana havia se passado na Terra. 

Luna estava com mais saudade ainda de Harry, esteve tão grudada nele no ano anterior, sentia uma parte de si faltando. Seu sonho não avançava em nada, nem havia mais o sonhado naquela semana. Seus dias estavam tão vagos... ela tinha Melissa como companhia, mas a considerava tão superficial, não conseguia confiar muito nela.

Ela caminhava um pouco sozinha nos jardins, quando de repente cruzou com alguém que a deu um susto por apenas surgir em sua frente, ela estava muito distraída e deu um tropeço para trás.

-Oh, menina! Como consegue ser tão distraída? - a pessoa em quem havia  esbarrado era Lisa, que dava um sorriso sincero.

-Desculpa, professora. - Luna disse abaixando a cabeça.

-Que nada, eu sei que têm algo a afligindo, sem dizer que sou tão estabanada quanto você. - Lisa disse olhando Luna tão profundamente com seus olhos verdes que ela sentiu como se ela visse a sua alma.

-Sim tem realmente algo me afligindo, a demora de Harry e dos outros. Será que eles estão vivos?

-Estão sim, como Dumbledore lhe disse, o tempo lá deve andar em uma velocidade diferente, desconfio que lá passe bem mais devagar que aqui, e que talvez ele esteja lá apenas há dias ou horas.

-Espero que sim. - Luna disse olhando vagamente o chão.

Elas mal sabiam que estavam sendo observadas através de magia avançada, Claire as espreitava em seu aposento no Ministério da Magia. Ela tinha os seus olhos fechados, estava muito concentrada, quando de repente os abriu. Melina e Helena encontravam-se uma de cada lado de Claire, que parecia extremamente preocupada.

"Oh, essa garota, ela está sonhando com coisas que eu não consigo..." - ela disse preocupada.

"Está preocupada?" - Helena perguntou aflita ao ver que a princesa não usava a voz calma, de quase sempre.

"Oh, Helena, não gostaria que ela tivesse um destino como o meu, espero que seja salva dele. Ela está sonhando coisas que eu não sonho, acho que já lhes contei sobre esse sonho, a ouvi conversando dele com uma amiga..."

"Sim, já nos contou." - respondeu Helena. "Não se aflija com isso, não precisa sonhar com tudo também."

"Mas esses sonhos dela me fazem desconfiar de que seja mais poderosa do que eu..." - Claire ecoou na mente de Helena e Melina. "Espero que ela realmente não tenha o mesmo destino que eu, apesar do Ministério não ligar mais para as Contempladoras de Sonho, como eu."

"Acho que desse destino ela está livre." - Melina disse tentando aliviar Claire.

"Assim espero..." - respondeu Claire. "Ela está muito preocupada com Harry, eu também estou. O que será que está acontecendo a eles e aos Dragões do Paraíso na Terra dos Vales? Minha magia não atinge outros universos."

"Já faz tanto tempo que eles partiram." - disse Helena. "Nenhum deu sinal de vida."

"Eu presumo que eles estejam lá há apenas um dia. Pelo que eu saiba quando aqui se passa uma semana, lá se passa uma hora."

"Nossa, é realmente diferente." - se surpreendeu Helena.

"Tenho certeza de que eles vão vencer!" - Claire disse convicta.

**No Próximo Capítulo...**

Harry e Gina estão apenas no início da saga atrás da Esfera das Águas, e mal sabem disso. O caminho até essa Esfera é muito maior do que imaginam, precisam cruzar o Vale do Gelo e ainda há muito mais pela frente... Eles não têm idéia de quem vão encontrar no meio de seu caminho, e o que pode acontecer com Gina no fim dele... E Hermione encontra complicações no Vale dos Ventos, principalmente quando têm que lutar contra um rival muito poderoso, Draco Malfoy. Não percam! _Capítulo 2 - Uma Surpresa no Caminho_

N.A.: Oi, pessoal! Que saudades XD , pena que eu vá sentir mais... Olha, antes de eu explicar qq coisa, vamos ao de praxe: Gostaram? Não? Mande REVIEWS dando suas opiniões, mesmo sem monitor e sem ter como mandar mais caps nas próximas semanas dou um jeito de lê-los.

Agora vamos às explicações: meu monitor (para falar a verdade os 2 inúteis que eu tenho) está quebrado, a Biba Akizuki (para quem não sabe, a minha irmã) está mandando esse cap para mim da faculdade, estou até escrevendo à mão essa NA para ela passar para o pc para mim... Então, nem sei quando vou poder mandar os outros que estão aprisionados no meu computador sem tela. Ai, como eu sofro! Não vai ter money para pagar o conserto tão cedo, nem sei se é tão caro, mas a situação tá preta... Esse cap foi o único possível de mandar, desculpem. Mas juro que assim que der mando outro. Torçam por mim e pelo meu monitor @#%&* (pííí´!) -censurado.

Não posso deixar de agradecer as três pessoas que sempre me dão força: Biba, Lina e Nessa. Sem vcs (e mim, claro!) essa fic não seria nada. Mas todos os outros leitores são especiais para mim, mesmo que não mandem reviews. Sempre há uma possibilidade, mandem reviews e me dêem uma força.


	2. Uma Surpresa no Caminho

Os Oito Dragões - A Terra dos Vales

Capítulo 2 - Uma Surpresa no Caminho

Harry e Gina andavam no meio da neve, praticamente no meio do nada. Onde estavam já era um pouco menos gelado do que onde se encontrava o moinho, e não nevava nem ventava mais, apenas tinha o chão coberto de neve. Harry estava um pouco cansado, afinal não havia dormido nada e já estava andando há horas. O local era repleto de pinheiros, conseguia ter um clima bem natalino, mas se Papai Noel passasse por ali e lhes desse uma carona de trenó sentiriam-se muito felizes, pena que ele não existia, e se existisse, ainda não era daquele mundo, e sim da Terra. Gina, ao contrário de Harry estava bem animada e disposta, Harry desconfiava que de algum modo aquela Esfera dava energia a Gina, suficiente para não cansá-la de andar por tanto tempo naquela neve. Gina cantarolava uma música sem parar, até Harry se irritar.

-Chega, Gina! - bronqueou ele - Você podia parar de cantar um pouco.

-Ai, desculpa! - ela disse ofendida.

-Isso já é muito irritante, andar no meio de tanta neve, como você consegue ficar animada e cantarolando?

-Ah, e você acha que eu estou animada mesmo? Acha? - agora ela estava invocada - Acha que eu acho divertido ficar andando no meio dessa neve, nesse frio? Acha?

Harry ficou em silêncio.

-Você não acha nada, não é? Estou fazendo um grande favor lhe fazendo companhia aqui, afinal, minha missão de encontrar a Esfera do Fogo está cumprida, não está? - ela havia ficado realmente brava.

-Pois eu acho que você não está mais do que cumprindo a sua obrigação de Dragão do Paraíso, me ajudando a encontrar uma Esfera. - agora quem estava nervoso era Harry - Afinal, se não tivermos todas Esferas estaremos derrotados.

-Oh, como você é grato, não?! - ela perguntou irônica.

-Ah, Gina, chega! Que tal ficarmos quietos?

-Olha aqui, ninguém me manda calar a boca! E... - Gina havia ficado realmente nervosa com aquilo.

-Chega, Gina! - Harry quase gritou.

Depois disso os dois resolveram ficar quietos, quando de repente avistaram ao longe uma grande e gelada floresta, e viram que tomava conta de todo um território, seus limites iam além de sua visão, e se não passassem por ali não poderiam seguir caminho.

-Temos que passar por aqui? - ela perguntou amedrontada, afinal, a floresta era quase negra em sua visão, e devia ser frio demais lá dentro, apesar de ela se aquecer com sua Esfera do Fogo, fora os gemidos e barulhos sinistros que vinham, a Floresta Proibida de Hogwarts parecia um belo bosque perto daquilo.

-Bem, quando fecho os olhos vejo a luz azul, que vem de minha esfera, está indicando para lá. - Harry disse levantando e apontando para a grande floresta.

Os dois desceram uma ladeira que estava um pouco suja de neve, quase limpa já, só observando a floresta, que não tinha sinal de neve em seu território, aquele lugar era estranho, mudava de clima rapidamente, sem dizer que além da floresta era possível ver entre nuvens um sol bem escondido. Quando estavam bem próximos, Gina olhou para cima, no topo da árvore, e viu algo que tinha que contar para Harry.

-Olhe para cima. - ela disse apontando para o topo da árvore que estava à frente deles.

-Sim, vejo uma placa... - Harry disse apertando os olhos - Mas não consigo ler o que está escrito nela.

-Ai, seu míope! - resmungou Gina - Está escrito "Floresta do Coração Negro".

-Interessante, sinal de que essa é uma floresta bem das trevas. - resmungou Harry.

-Pois é... - Gina disse se encolhendo meio amedrontada.

-Ora, Gina, que medo todo é esse? Nem parece uma grifinória. - Harry disse a olhando criticamente.

-Um grifinório não precisa ser _sempre_ corajoso. - ela resmungou ficando de cabeça baixa.

-Desculpa. - Harry disse abaixando a cabeça também - Eu fico com medo do futuro e desconto em você.

-Tudo bem! - Gina levantou e sorriu para ele.

-Já percebeu? - perguntou Harry.

-O quê?

-Que ao lado dessa árvore abre uma trilha. - Harry disse se encaminhando em frente à trilha.

-Não tinha reparado ainda, mas acho que por mais fechada que essa trilha seja, ela aparenta ser segura. - Gina disse colocando a mão no queixo - Mas claro, isso para nós que somos Dragões e usamos magia muito avançada.

-Parece que perdeu um pouco do medo. - Harry sorriu novamente para ela.

-Então vamos parar de conversa e entrar logo por essa trilha, pode ser perigoso, mas se acontecer alguma coisa comigo você está aqui para me salvar, e vice e versa.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça. A companhia de Gina apesar de seus baixos, era muito agradável e útil naquele instante, mas ele estava morto de saudades de Luna, ela era a única companhia que sempre o deixava completamente feliz e o fazia esquecer de todos os seus problemas.

-Luna... - Harry resmungou colocando a mão no bolso, para ver se a carta estava lá ainda.

-Está com muita saudade dela? - Gina perguntou lembrando de como era bom amar alguém, pena que com ela a linha do ódio estava tão próxima à do amor.

-Sim, faz pouco mais de um dia que não a vejo, mas não consigo me sentir feliz, mesmo não estando sozinho...

-Nada melhor do que estar com a pessoa amada. - Gina disse com um olhar vago.

- Vamos entrar na floresta? - Harry perguntou inseguro.

-Melhor entrarmos, apesar de tudo. - Gina desembainhou sua espada de debaixo de sua capa - E irmos com as armas em punho, sinto que essa floresta é perigosa.

-Mas isso é algo que está claro. - Harry disse desembainhando sua espada também.

Os dois adentraram na floresta. Era muito escuro no meio daquelas árvores, e Harry não tinha a menor noção de todo o perigo dali de dentro. Barulhos estranhos vinham de todo canto, fora o clima pesado dali e o cheiro de mato molhado, que realmente estava molhado por uma chuva que havia caído antes de entrarem. Gina havia se agarrado no braço de Harry, querendo se proteger. Harry segurava sua espada em modo de ataque, se algum barulho estranho se tornasse um ser ele estava pronto para atacar. Quando de repente sentiu os braços de Gina serem puxados do seu e um grande rangido de madeira vindo do alto.

-SOCORRO! - ela gritou de cima fazendo com que Harry olhasse rapidamente para lá.

Os galhos da árvore pareciam ter criado vida, haviam enrolado Gina como uma corda e estavam sacudindo-a no alto. De repente Harry sentiu um galho começar a enrolar-se em volta de seu pé, fazendo um rangido. Rapidamente ele girou sua espada até o lado de seu pé, o galho foi cortado como uma massa, e o pedaço que se encontrava no pé de Harry se soltou como uma grande larva marrom. Ela saiu se rastejando e Harry não teve tempo de tentar fazer nada contra ela, pois de outra árvore que vinha de perto de si começou a enrolar-se em seu braço no qual carregava sua espada, derrubando-a no chão. Harry olhou para cima e viu Gina usando um braço livre e fazendo um retalho com sua espada dos galhos, pois sua mão direita não estava presa. Logo ela descia flutuando ao lado de vários pedacinhos de galho, que pareciam larvas e se movimentavam de forma molenga ao lado dela. Logo ela estava no chão com a sua espada em mãos, todas as larvinhas que há pouco tempo eram galhos indo em sua direção. Ela cortou uma ao meio com sua espada, fazendo-a apenas multiplicar-se.

-Que tipo de coisa horripilante é essa? - ela perguntou assustada, estava com o cabelo todo bagunçado e espalhado em seu rosto.

-Não sei, mas me livre desses galhos que estão tomando conta de meu braço! - Harry disse desesperado.

Gina correu até mais perto de Harry e com dois movimentos cortou os dois galhos que tomavam conta de cada um dos braços dele. Quando cortados restaram dois grandes pedaços de galhos no braço de Harry, que se tornaram larvas nojentas do tamanho de duas cobras, que caíram do braço de Harry e começaram a se rastejar em direção das outras.

-Credo! - resmungou Gina, eram larvas realmente nojentas.

Harry apontou sua mão para elas, mas não saiu nada, muito menos a magia de água que queria despejar contra elas. Em seguida tirou a sua varinha do bolso, mas também de nada adiantou, não funcionava.

-De algum modo nossas magias não funcionam aqui dentro. - Harry disse guardando sua varinha de volta no bolso.

-Quando estava no topo da árvore a minha magia também não funcionou. - disse Gina.

Todos os seres rastejantes caminharam até a árvore, e ao encostarem nela desapareceram.

-Eles voltaram para a árvore... - resmungou Gina.

-Ainda bem, menos um problema. - Harry disse sério - As árvores pararam de nos atacar também.

-É, mas melhor sair do lado dessas árvores agora, pode ser que elas voltem a nos atacar. - Gina disse puxando Harry pelo braço e saindo rapidamente do lado das árvores.

Continuaram seguindo a trilha, atentos a cada barulhinho que vinha de seus lados, podiam ser mais galhos tentando atacá-los, sem dizer que Gina ainda estava meio horrorizada com os galhos, que na verdade eram larvas. Caminharam por mais uma hora, quanto mais avançavam na floresta mais quente e iluminada ficava, as árvores ficavam mais bonitas e verdes, era possível ver a grama verde-clara no chão sem qualquer neve a cobrindo. Quando de repente viram um pouco ao longe na trilha alguém desmaiado no chão, cabelos ruivos e brilhantes podiam ser avistados.

-Vamos correr até lá! - exclamou Harry.

-Vamos! - logo os dois correram em direção da pessoa desmaiada.

Ela estava virada de costas, parecia respirar pois se movimentava. Gina segurou seu ombro, conhecia aqueles cabelos vermelhos, aquele corte... Quando virou o rosto da pessoa sua suspeita foi confirmada.

-Rony! - ela exclamou.

Seu irmão estava desmaiado, muito machucado, seu rosto estava com vários arranhões e um corte que subia de perto de sua boca até perto de sua orelha que parecia ter parado de sangrar a pouco tempo. Estava também muito sujo, sua capa cinza estava rasgada e parecia não aquecê-lo suficientemente.

-O que aconteceu com ele? - ela perguntou espantada - Quem fez isso? O que ele faz aqui?

-Acho que sei todas essas respostas. - disse Harry - Ele estava em busca de sua Esfera da Terra, lembra que Claire disse que ele a encontraria em uma floresta?

-Sim. - Gina respondeu assentindo com a cabeça também.

-A trilha que ele deveria seguir ficava ao lado da minha, com certeza ele encontrou essa floresta com muito mais facilidade também. - Harry levantou e apontou para uma espécie de pilastra que estava próxima a eles que Gina nem havia notado ainda, ela era cinzenta com uma redoma transparente que não tinha nada dentro - Está vendo aquela pilastra?

-Sim. - Gina assentiu novamente com a cabeça.

-Com certeza a Esfera estava ali, e ele devia ter encontrado com Pansy Parkinson, os dois duelaram pela esfera e...

-Ele levou a pior. - completou Gina - Precisamos tirá-lo desse mato, provavelmente ele foi estuporado...

-Não. - respondeu Harry - Não se esqueça que magia não funciona aqui.

-Ah, é! - Gina pareceu ficar dez vezes mais preocupada - Se magia não funciona...

-Ele desmaiou por perda de forças. - completou Harry.

Harry se assustou, pareceu ver chamas no olhar de Gina, que levantou sua espada e cravou na grama, suas sobrancelhas tinham um semblante de fúria.

-Aquela Parkinson vadia! Ela vai se ver comigo. - disse arrancando sua espada da grama - Ela pode fazer qualquer coisa comigo, mas não toque em meu irmão!

-Melhor levarmos ele para fora da floresta. - Harry disse preocupado - Ele não parece estar em um simples desmaio.

-Como um desmaio não simples? - Gina perguntou ficando com o olhar molhado.

-Não sei, mas sei que ele pode não acordar logo. - Harry disse dando de ombros.

Gina pareceu ficar muito desesperada naquele instante, ela abaixou aflita e rapidamente, começando a chacoalhar Rony.

-Acorda! - ela disse entre lágrimas, em um tom alto - Acorda, acorda! Seu fracote!!!

-Não, Gina! - Harry disse segurando-a - Você só vai piorar seu estado.

-Então carregue-o para fora da floreta, você deve ter força suficiente, afinal, é um Dragão, tem força!

-Vou tentar. - Harry disse abaixando e pegando-o no colo preocupado - Ele não é leve, mas se for para salvar a vida de meu melhor amigo eu carrego ele para fora daqui.

Harry começou a caminhar, passando ao lado da pilastra. Gina que estava agachada ainda levantou e correu até Harry, caminhando ao seu lado. Depois de sacrificados vinte minutos caminhando, finalmente viram uma brecha de luz, sinal de que a trilha se abria para fora da floresta. E se abria! Logo estavam em um belo campo que ficava em frente a um calmo rio, era um lugar bem aconchegante, o céu estava azul e limpo e a temperatura estava bem fresca e aconchegante, fora o cheiro de campo e natureza que faziam sentir-se melhor numa situação como aquela. Harry deitou Rony no chão, em cima de sua capa e da de Gina, pois não a usavam mais, não estava frio.

-Queria saber como curá-lo. - Gina resmungou cheia de tristeza.

-Se Hermione estivesse aqui poderíamos curar seus ferimentos, quem sabe ele não acordava? - Harry perguntou olhando profundamente nos olhos de Gina.

-Ah é, Hermione como Mestre dos Ventos têm o poder de curar ferimentos também. - Gina disse com um olhar vago.

-Ela seria muito útil aqui, agora. - Harry disse sentando-se ao lado do amigo inconsciente.

-É. - Gina concordou.

Depois resolveu dar uma olhada melhor ao redor do lugar em que estava, não havia visto que do outro lado do rio tinha uma espécie de pequeno templo feito na parede de pedra de uma pequena montanha, numa parte coberta e estreita para dentro da montanha tinha um pequeno oratório feito em pedra e barro, e algo brilhante como ouro em cima.

-Vou ver o que é aquilo! - ela disse apontando para o lugar.

Harry olhou para lá, depois lançou um olhar crítico para Gina.

-Cuidado com o que você vai mexer. - isso foi tudo que disse.

-Vai saber se não há algo útil para a recuperação de Rony? - ela perguntou sem obter resposta.

Depois caminhou até em frente ao rio, que era estreito, usou suas habilidades de Dragão, que estavam de volta após os dois saírem de dentro daquela floresta, e deu um belo de um salto de um lado ao outro do rio. Logo estava em frente ao lugar. Em cima do altar havia um objeto, uma espécie de colar com um grande objeto quadrado e de ouro, mais parecia um amuleto escandaloso demais.

Gina colocou o objeto em seu pescoço, que não caiu tão bem assim, era muito grande, o amuleto ia de debaixo da linha do ombro de Gina até a altura de seu umbigo e ficava preso por uma grande tira de couro. Embaixo do altar tinha algo escrito, Gina tirou a terra que cobria as palavras e leu: "Amuleto do Desejo".

-Hum, interessante. - ela disse olhando bem para o grande, quadrado e sem detalhes amuleto em seu pescoço - É muito pesado, vou carregá-lo em minhas mãos e mostrá-lo ao Harry.

Ela tirou o amuleto de seu pescoço e segurou com as duas mãos, depois pulou novamente o rio e parou ao lado de Harry.

-Olha o que encontrei. - ela disse cutucando o seu ombro.

Harry olhou para ela, que lhe ofereceu o amuleto, ele o olhou achando um objeto bem esquisito, era tão antiquadro e grande, devia ser muito difícil carregar aquele peso todo no pescoço. Depois ele devolveu para ela.

-Então era isso que se encontrava naquele altar? - perguntou Harry.

-Era. - ela concordou - Estava escrito Amuleto do Desejo numa plaquinha no altar.

-Então é o nome desse amuleto. - afirmou Harry - Será que ele realiza desejo?

-Acho que é só um nome. - Gina pegou o amuleto e apertou contra o seu peito - Mas se ele realizasse desejos queria tanto que Hermione estivesse aqui no meu lugar, ela poderia curar meu irmão.

Após essa frase o amuleto começou a brilhar muito, uma luz tão intensa saiu dele que foi capaz de cobri-la inteira.

-Gina! - gritou Harry.

Em um lugar longe dali, no alto de uma montanha, cabelos castanhos e ondulados esvoaçavam pela ventania que batia ali. Hermione tinha uma mão protegendo o rosto e a outra carregando a sua espada, estava no Vale dos Ventos, e isso não era à toa, afinal, se tinha esse nome era porque ventava muito naquele lugar. Era uma montanha de pedra, realmente alta, Hermione havia chegado lá em cima com sacrifício, sua capa não era suficiente para protegê-la daquele vento gelado, que fazia todo seu corpo doer.

Mas ela havia visto o que mais queria, deveria subir mais para o alto da montanha e caminhar até uma pilastra que ela já avistava de onde estava, dentro de uma redoma transparente havia um objeto redondo e verde, sem vida, deveria ser sua Esfera dos Ventos adormecida. Era difícil caminhar contra aquele vento, mas ela tinha que fazer um esforço pela sua vida e pela vida de pessoas queridas, se acontecesse a Purificação ela perderia sua família, e pessoas como Lupin morreriam, ela não queria nem pensar em Harry, talvez ele morresse por ter seus avós maternos trouxas.

Por causa disso ela dava cada passo, por causa disso ela andava cada centímetro, pela sua vida, pela vida de todos inocentes e de muitas pessoas queridas, e com esse objetivo ela tinha determinação de vencer. Sentiu muita raiva ao ver alguém parando em frente à pilastra da Esfera. Cabelos louros, com olhos acinzentados e gananciosos a fitavam...

-Você não vai vencer essa! - Hermione gritou.

Ela estava um pouco abaixo dele, mas se desse mais alguns passos estaria em frente a pilastra e a Draco Malfoy.

-É o que pensa! - ele respondeu dando um de seus clássicos sorrisos irônicos.

Hermione levantou a mão contra ele lançando uma corrente de magia verde em sua direção, ele deu um salto para o lado fazendo sua capa negra esvoaçar, algo que não era difícil acontecer com todo aquele vento que batia. A corrente de Hermione se dissolveu no ar, e ela correu até em frente da pilastra. Draco desembainhou sua espada prateada, que tinha uma serpente em alto relevo que ia até quase o fim de sua lâmina, Hermione apontou sua espada banhada a bronze para ele, e os dois avançaram um em direção do outro em um salto. Draco bateu a lâmina de sua espada na de Hermione, e a distanciou, tentando golpeá-la por baixo, e vendo Hermione se proteger novamente.

-Jogo baixo, Malfoy? - ela perguntou raivosamente.

-Sabe que não jogo limpo. - ele respondeu de seu jeito irônico.

-Então não vou jogar limpo com você também. - Hermione avançou sua espada contra o braço de Draco, fazendo gotas de sangue voarem com o vento.

Draco rosnou de raiva para Hermione e avançou novamente contra ela, que se protegeu mais uma vez.

-Assim não tem graça! - ele resmungou.

-Não é para ter graça mesmo. - ela respondeu tentando atingir Draco novamente e vê-lo proteger-se.

Rapidamente Hermione golpeou Draco de outra maneira, bateu sua espada na parte de cima da cabeça dele de um modo que não fosse cortá-lo nem feri-lo, ele sentiu uma leve tontura e caiu no chão, dando tempo suficiente para ela abrir a redoma da pilastra e pegar a Esfera dos Ventos de cima dela.

Draco sentiu muita raiva ao ver aquela cena, a Esfera que antes estava adormecida, sem vida, agora estava em um verde vivíssimo, uma luz verde radiante também saiu de dentro dela cobrindo Hermione por um tempo, que levantou a Esfera para o alto e logo toda aquela luz verde havia parado de sair, mas ainda estava muito brilhante. A garota ajeitou a Esfera embaixo de seu braço esquerdo, no direito ainda segurava sua espada. Mas rapidamente Draco se levantou, tinha muita raiva no olhar, e Hermione estava despreparada, poderia matá-la naquele mesmo instante e tomar a Esfera.

Hermione em um susto viu Draco e a lâmina de sua espada a um centímetro dela, sentiu a morte se aproximar, ela não levaria a Esfera, não dava mais tempo de agir contra Draco, iria morrer. Draco sentia-se glorioso, em um segundo teria o cadáver de um Dragão do Paraíso em sua frente.

Mas ele não contava com uma luz branca e misteriosa que tomou conta de Hermione. No mesmo tempo que ele avançou a espada, a luz se apagou, e ao olhar para frente, viu que tinha o corpo de outra pessoa ensangüentado em sua frente, alguma coisa misteriosa havia feito outra pessoa levar o golpe no lugar de Hermione.

-Gina!!! - ele gritou espantado, tirando a espada do estômago da garota.

Ela o fitou de olhos arregalados, depois fechou seus olhos e caiu no chão, com sua esfera de luzes alaranjadas caída de um lado, e sua espada banhada a ouro de outro.

Harry viu o amuleto que Gina segurava cair no chão e virar pó. De toda luz que envolveu Gina, surgiu Hermione, o fitando espantada. Ela tinha seu cabelo todo arrepiado, sua capa estava toda bagunçada, estava em um estado péssimo, parecia ter saído de dentro de um furacão. Ele também a fitava muito espantado.

-Eu morri! - exclamou - Harry, você também morreu? - ela olhou para o chão e viu Rony deitado com todos seus ferimentos - Parece que o Rony também morreu. Aqui é o céu?

-Não, Hermione, você não morreu. - Harry respondeu.

-Mas como? Draco Malfoy estava prestes a enfiar a espada em mim. Sentia a morte se aproximando. - ela disse olhando-o muito curiosa.

-Não, Mione, você trocou de lugar com Gina, assim ela desejou. - Harry disse seriamente - Ela encontrou um amuleto, chamado Amuleto do Desejo, mas ela não acreditava que ele fosse realmente realizar seu desejo.

-Amuleto do Desejo? E o que ela desejou? - Hermione perguntou aflita.

-Ela desejou trocar de lugar com você. - Harry respondeu.

-O QUÊ?! - ela perguntou com tristeza e raiva no olhar.

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu. - respondeu Harry - Ela desejava que você estivesse aqui no lugar dela, e desapareceu no mesmo instante. Você apareceu no seu lugar...

-Então eu e Gina trocamos de lugar? - Hermione perguntou com um olhar vago e distante - Se trocamos de lugar, Gina pode estar morta.

-Quê? - Harry perguntou assustado - Você disse que a Gina pode estar morta?

-Sim, eu estaria morta agora se não acontecesse isso. - Hermione enxugou uma lágrima de seu olho - Malfoy estava prestes a me dar um golpe mortal com sua espada, e eu me vi envolvida por uma luz e vim parar aqui, provavelmente Gina foi parar onde eu estava e foi atingida pela espada em meu lugar.

-Será que isso aconteceu mesmo? - perguntou Harry - Malfoy pode ter se assustado com a luz e desviado a espada.

-Vamos torcer para isso ter acontecido. - Hermione disse esperançosa - Mas por que Gina quis trocar de lugar comigo? O que você, ela e Rony estão fazendo juntos se cada um deveria seguir o seu caminho e procurar a sua Esfera?

-Vou contar tudo desde o começo... - Harry contou desde quando Gina o ajudou no moinho até quando encontraram Rony e o levaram para fora da floresta - Bom, o fim dessa história você sabe.

-Sei. - Hermione concordou fitando Rony preocupada e agachando-se ao seu lado - Ele não está nada bem, vou usar minhas magias para ver se consigo curar esses ferimentos e tentar fazê-lo despertar.

-Eu estou muito preocupado... - resmungou Harry - Nunca vi meu amigo tão mal, nós já nos machucamos bastante várias vezes, inclusive do Departamento dos Mistérios, ele ficou muito mal lá.

-Ninguém saiu bem de lá de dentro. - respondeu Hermione - Mas aquela Pansy vai se ver comigo!

-Se depender de você e da Gina, ela já está morta. - disse Harry, acrescentando - E por mim também.

-E ela ganhou uma Esfera! - Hermione resmungou - Temos uma Esfera do lado deles. Pelo menos a minha está comigo, vou até enrolá-la em minha capa para ficar mais segura.

Hermione tirou a capa acinzentada que usava e enrolou sua Esfera nela. Depois virou para Rony e acariciou carinhosamente seu cabelo. Seu namorado não estava realmente nada bem. Hermione colocou a mão a alguns centímetros acima de Rony, passando vibrações mágicas para ele e manejando uma luz esverdeada, começando pelo seu rosto que ficou com arranhõezinhos no lugar de cortes profundos, desceu pelo seu corpo colocando sua magia de cura por ele todo, logo parou e viu que Rony dormia de um modo muito mais saudável e suave.

-Está bem melhor, breve acordará. - ela disse dando um sorriso carinhoso em direção dele.

-Espero que sim. - disse Harry.

-Eu não me conformo. - Hermione disse com uma expressão meio vazia em seu rosto - Não consigo me conformar, como a personalidade de duas pessoas puderam mudar tanto?

-Está se referindo a Cho e Mark? - perguntou Harry.

-Eles mesmo. Cho era tão fraca e chorona, Mark era tão doce e bondoso, agora estão invertidos, Cho se tornou forte e determinada, e Mark carrega frieza no olhar e só faz maldades... Ele tentou destruir a carta que Luna deixou com você, não tentou?

-Tentou. - Harry respondeu colocando a mão no bolso para ver se a carta ainda estava lá - Mas não conseguiu, eu a recuperei. Não sei como me sentiria se tivesse perdido essa carta.

-Já a leu? - Hermione perguntou curiosa.

-Não, ela pediu para que a lesse quando me sentisse solitário ou triste, agora tenho companhia de uma grande amiga, então não vou ler ainda.

-Você é muito legal, Harry. - Hermione disse sorrindo.

-Está anoitecendo. - Harry disse olhando para o céu - Olhe a lua que está surgindo entre aquelas estrelas.

-Nossa! - exclamou Hermione - Preste mais atenção no céu, do outro lado há outra lua. - ela disse apontando para o lado inverso da lua para qual Harry havia apontado.

-Há duas luas aqui! -exclamou Harry - Este lugar é mais esquisito do que eu imaginava.

-Nem dá para imaginar que foi uma mulher que criou tudo isso sozinha. - Hermione disse admirada.

-Ela tinha poder sobre-humano, além de criar esse mundo teve poder para trancar outro bruxo em quatro esferas. - Harry disse sério.

-Esse bruxo também era muito poderoso, ele teria poder sozinho naquela época para fazer a Purificação, mas ainda bem que foi aprisionado. - Hermione tinha muita preocupação quanto a esse assunto - Não sei o que seria de minha vida se um dia ele retornasse.

-Então vamos esquecer esse assunto. - sugeriu Harry.

No próximo capítulo...

Como estará Gina, após levar aquele golpe de espada de Malfoy, no lugar de Hermione? Uma grande dúvida pairará sobre Draco: ele cura Gina com seus poderes ou não? E como estará Rony após acordar? A Esfera de Harry o chama e ele é obrigado a deixar Rony e Hermione para trás, quais surpresas esses dois terão? Depois de tantas questões, não percam: _Capítulo 3 - Entre a Linha do Amor e do "dio_, semana que vem no ar!

**N.A: **Oi pessoal!!! Quantas saudades! Finalmente meu monitor está ótimo, minha vida voltou ao normal e eu pude atualizar a fic! Espero que vcs estejam gostando dessa nova fase, em uma nova saga da fanfic! Mandem reviews falando o q estão achando e comentado os acontecimentos. Não posso deixar de agradecer os reviews e e-mails que foram enviados p esse pobre escritor q não os pôde responder ainda, valeu! Mas peguei os nomes de todos: Madame Mim, Lina, Poly Malfoy, Giovanna (ou Anne Potter, ou ''Eu mesma o/''), Alícia Spinet, Max Malta e Marina Leal. Quero mais, mais, mais, e mais reviews nesse cap, hein?!

Ah, o **site da fanfic** será atualizado tb, quem não viu o site ainda, vai lá dar uma olhada, tem umas coisas diferentes, como as fichas dos personagens originais, eu até revelo algumas coisas dos passados de alguns. Lá, logo logo terão as capas das fanfics no ar, confiram! Como o fanfiction não permite q coloque o endereço do site (ele apaga), eu vou dar uma driblada nele, olhem o endereço: www ponto os 8 dragoes ponto cjb ponto net. Só que tudo junto, obviamente. Assinem o livro de visitas, por favor???

Brigadão! Victor Ichijouj


	3. Entre a Linha do Amor e do Ódio

**Os Oito Dragões - A Terra dos Vales**

_Capítulo 3 - Entre a Linha do Amor e do "dio_

-Gina!!! - Draco gritou espantado, ao mesmo tempo que sentia uma grande surpresa em vê-la ali, golpeada no lugar de Hermione, sentiu um grande arrependimento.

Gina o fitou de olhos arregalados, depois os fechou e caiu no chão, com uma esfera de luz alaranjada caída de um lado e sua espada banhada a ouro do outro. Com um esforço ela abriu a mão que estava fechada mostrando um sinal de vida, e os olhos, fitando piedosamente Draco. Ele sofria uma das piores dores que havia sentido em sua vida ao vê-la ali, sem qualquer força, lançando aquele olhar de piedade. Havia sido golpeada em seu estômago, e tinha muito sangue ao seu redor. Draco imediatamente arrancou um pedaço de sua capa negra, enrolando-o na barriga de Gina para que ela parasse de sangrar, ele não sabia se aquilo que fazia era certo, deveria deixá-la morrer, ela era um dos principais membros do grupo rival de Dragões.

-Você fez isso comigo? - ela perguntou surpresa, sua voz mais parecia um gemido no chão - Quando você falou que seria capaz de me matar foi realmente... Eu também disse isso, mas da boca para fora...

Na mesma hora essas frases começaram a pipocar na cabeça de Malfoy.

"Então morra, pois eu faço questão de matar você na hora em que a guerra dos Dragões estourar." _- sua voz ecoava em sua mente de algum lugar do passado._

"Não se eu não te matar primeiro."_ - respondia a voz de Gina.___

-Não, não, não! Não era verdade o que eu dizia também, era tudo da boca para fora, assim como o que você disse. - ele respondeu colocando a mão sobre os olhos e enxugando uma lágrima.

-Então por que você fez isso comigo agora? - ela perguntou em tom de acusação.

Draco que estava ajoelhado a sua frente aproximou mais o seu rosto do dela, gostava de ver seus olhos castanhos próximos aos seus acinzentados.

-Eu não queria fazer isso com você, nunca faria, ia matar Hermione, que de repente virou você e não entendo mais nada do que aconteceu... - ele resmungou com seu olhar vago e de arrependimento.

-Então ia matar Hermione? - Gina perguntou em um tom irônico, sua voz ainda saia fraca - Sempre foi um assassino mesmo, não foi? Por isso que queria nunca mais te ver, sempre estar longe de você...

Draco não tinha palavras, apenas começou a acariciar o rosto de Gina, que carregava piedade e dor no olhar. "O que devo fazer de minha vida? Ela é um Dragão do Paraíso, eu sou um Dragão da Terra, tenho que terminar de matá-la, sua morte significa a Guerra estar quase vencida no lado dos Dragões da Terra. Mas não posso, ao mesmo tempo a amo tanto que não sou capaz de encostar um dedo nela e tenho vontade de usar meus poderes de cura. O que faço?" - Draco passava por um grande conflito interior.

-Você é mau... - murmurou Gina - Você matou Gregory, você ia matar Hermione... Você me matou agora, sinto minha vida se desvanecer, retirada por suas mãos... Você é um assassino.

-Me perdoe. Eu sinto muito por tudo que fiz e você não gostou, o máximo que posso pedir são desculpas. - ele abaixou mais a cabeça e bateu a mão no chão, caindo num choro que os Malfoys jamais deixavam transparecer - Me perdoa?

-Perdoar...? - Gina perguntou fechando os olhos.

-Gina! Gina! - Draco se desesperou, lágrimas não paravam de brotar em seu rosto.

"Ela não pode morrer sem me perdoar! Ela tem que me perdoar!" - logo sentiu a pulsação dela  "Ela só dormiu..." - sentiu-se aliviado, mas ainda tinha um grade dilema interior para enfrentar, curaria Gina, ou não? Ele olhou mais profundamente no rosto de Gina, ele conseguia lhe trazer mais boas lembranças do que más.

Draco lembrava-se do início do namoro frustrado quando marcavam encontros, no jardim de Hogwarts num local que tinha as árvores mais fechadas e chegava a parecer um bosque, tirando as paredes da escola, um lugar que poucas pessoas iam e Gina já havia tido como um lugar deles. Lá estavam juntos, sem dar satisfação a ninguém, afinal poderiam fazer o que bem entendessem de suas vidas sem ninguém dar palpite. Gina gostava tanto de estar na companhia dele, às vezes ele era tão chato e desagradável que a fazia rir de sua chatice, e um dos motivos pelo qual ele mais gostava dela era ela sempre rir delas. Mas depois que descobriram que eram Dragões inimigos tudo desabou, eles não poderiam ficar mais juntos, sem satisfações, esquecer do resto do mundo, afinal, ele estava em suas mãos, estavam em lados inversos, nunca dariam certo, _nunca_ poderiam dar certo juntos. Depois disso tudo se tornou apenas dor e sofrimento, frustração e uma grande obsessão.

Teria que escolher naquele instante entre a vida e a morte da pessoa que mais amava, talvez a única que realmente amasse. Isso era a coisa mais dolorosa que tinha que fazer até aquele momento em sua vida.

Hermione em um tempinho que ficou em silêncio, viu Harry adormecido, deitado na grama ao lado de Rony. Ele deveria estar realmente cansado, tudo que havia acontecido com ele foi pior do que o que aconteceu a ela, que mesmo cansada não conseguiria nem pensar em dormir com Rony naquele estado ao seu lado. Ela não parava de fitar o rosto de seu amado, que ainda tinha alguns arranhões, com esperança de que ele acordasse e sorrisse para ela... Quando estava mais envolta nesses pensamentos viu os olhos castanhos dele se abrindo aos poucos, Rony parecia estar assustado, olhou para o céu estrelado e se sentou com um certo esforço e dando um gemido, depois olhou melhor a sua volta: Harry dormia, e do outro lado via Hermione ajoelhada, ao vê-la arregalou os olhos assustado, lembrava-se apenas de estar duelando com Pansy por causa da Esfera, e ter levado muitos golpes, depois tudo ter se apagado. Então ele chegou a conclusão de que havia perdido a Esfera, se desesperou:

-A Esfera, onde ela está? - ele começou a olhar mais aflito em volta - Não acredito que perdi a Esfera para a Parkinson!

Com os gritos de Rony, Harry acordou e se ajoelhou, sorrindo ao ver o amigo bem. Hermione não sabia o que dizer para confortá-lo, ele devia estar se sentindo verdadeiramente mal por ter perdido sua Esfera, além do mais para Pansy, então ela resolveu abraçá-lo e acariciar seu cabelo, dando seu calor como conforto para o amado, que pareceu acalmar-se um pouco.

-Está tudo bem agora... - Hermione falava com Rony como uma mãe, o garoto chegou até a se sentir nos braços de Molly.

-Mas eu perdi para ela... - lagrimas começaram a brotar no olhar de Rony - Me sinto um fraco...

-Não fique assim. - Harry disse levantando-se - Você não deve permanecer caído no fim de cada batalha, sim manter-se de queixo levantado e enfrentar as próximas que vierem, para poder vencer a guerra.

Rony sentiu-se muito confortado com as sábias palavras do amigo, novamente sentia-se bem no braço de seus melhores amigos, eles sempre tinham palavras de conforto para sua alma nos momentos mais complicados, e quase sempre o compreendiam, se Rony estivesse entre os Dragões da Terra e tivesse perdido sua Esfera já estaria mais arrasado e seria humilhado pelos companheiros. Harry se agachou ao lado do amigo, que o abraçou juntamente de Hermione, os três se manteram abraçados por um tempinho depois se separaram, Rony estava emocionado, assim seus grandes amigos o fizeram sentir-se.

-Nem sei o que seria de mim sem vocês. - ele disse enxugando algumas lágrimas que escapavam - Desde sempre vocês me mostraram o verdadeiro valor da amizade, mesmo se houver brigas, sempre conseguirei perdoá-los, sinto como se vocês fossem da minha família. - Rony olhou para Harry - Você é como se fosse um irmão para mim, sinto mais você como um irmão até mesmo do que Fred ou Jorge. - depois ele olhou para Hermione - Bem, você sabe o que significa para mim.

Os dois aproximaram lentamente mais os seus rostos, e deram um beijo com sabor de saudade, um dos mais apaixonados de todos, o vento gelado que sempre batia quando se beijavam parecia estar mais frio ainda, mas só o calor da união dos dois fazia o frio desse vento se anular imediatamente.

O único que não se sentia bem ali era Harry, que ao ver aquela cena lembrou-se de sua amada Luna, sentiu seu coração doer, a distância causava isso, precisava tê-la em seus braços, mas logo seus pensamentos foram cortados, quando Rony se separou de Hermione e perguntou:

-Mas como estou aqui, com vocês dois? Pensei que em uma hora dessa estaria morto.

-É uma longa história. - respondeu Hermione.

-Vou contá-la desde o começo... - Harry contou tudo novamente, até  chegar na floresta, pegar Rony e levá-lo até onde estava - Agora estamos aqui. - ele completou.

-O que será que aconteceu com minha irmã? - Rony perguntou preocupado - Precisamos fazer algo imediatamente - tentou levantar-se, mas caiu sentado novamente, os cortes ainda não haviam sido completamente curados.

-Não deve levantar! - Hermione bronqueou - Está em cicatrização, deve ficar em repouso!

-Desse jeito vai se tornar a nova Madame Pomfrey. - resmungou Rony - Preciso levantar, minha irmã pode estar nas garras daquele Malfoy.

-Digamos que se ela não foi golpeada, saberá muito bem se livrar das garras de Malfoy. - Hermione disse séria - Afinal, ela já é bem grandinha, e já se livrou dele uma vez, lembram-se quando ela o trancou com dois Bichos-Papões num armário?

Rony e Harry assentiram com a cabeça, sem abafar um riso.

-Draco deve ter sofrido muito com dois Bichos-Papões. - Rony disse entre risos.

-Pois é. - concordou Harry.

-Foi uma boa lição para ele, e aposto que Gina vai lhe dar outra delas! - Hermione disse firme.

-Ãhn?! - exclamou Harry - Senti a minha Esfera me chamar!

Ele fechou os olhos, a luz azul que era o radar de suas Esfera estava muito próxima, ao abrir os olhos Harry percebeu que deveria seguir nas margens do rio, não muito longe dali encontraria sua Esfera, e era melhor ele ir depressa, a qualquer instante poderia surgir Mark para acabar com sua felicidade.

-Preciso seguir, minha Esfera está próxima. - Harry parecia aflito - Ela me chama, estou sentindo uma grande ansiedade dentro de mim...

-Então vá Harry, eu fico cuidando de Rony. - Hermione disse preocupada.

Harry estava estranho, um brilho azulado saia de seu olhar, a presença da Esfera parecia possuí-lo.

-Pressinto o perigo, devo ir rápido. - ele virou de costas para os amigos.

-Até mais! - Rony disse fazendo um sinal com a mão.

-Tchau, Harry! - Hermione parecia aflita.

-Agora tenho que ir. - Harry disse virando a cabeça para eles, seu olhar parecia de raiva, ele estava mesmo estranho - Tchau!

Harry deu um grande salto, depois saiu correndo, sua espada embainhada em suas costas, estava sem sua capa cinzenta, da qual Rony encontrava-se deitado em cima. Pouco tempo depois Harry sumiu de vista assim como os limites do rio. Rony deitou-se novamente, parecia cabisbaixo.

-Estou me sentindo um imprestável, queria poder ajudar Harry em sua busca. - ele disse em um gemido.

-Não precisa se preocupar. - Hermione sentou-se mais próxima dele - É uma busca dele, então ele não está em desvantagem sozinho.

-Ah, Mione! Você não precisava ter ficado comigo, devia ter ido com ele, eu poderia me virar sozinho aqui. - Rony havia ficado emburrado.

-Seu bobo! - Hermione bateu carinhosamente o dedo no nariz dele - Você acha que te deixaria sozinho em perigo para ajudar Harry? Nem que comprometa a Guerra dos Dragões.

-Eu te amo. - Rony declarou antes de levantar um pouco o rosto e tocar seus lábios no de sua amada.

-Que cena tocante! - Rony e Hermione conheciam bem aquela voz.

Os dois se separaram e olharam para a pessoa que interrompeu a cena.

-Pansy... - Hermione resmungou com raiva.

-...Cho e Mark! - completou Rony, afinal os dois estavam ao lado da pessoa que havia interrompido o beijo dos dois.

Os três Dragões da Terra encontravam-se ali, com um olhar irônico perante os dois, que haviam se surpreendido com a chegada deles.

-Está na hora de acabar com vocês. - Pansy disse com seu sorriso mais irônico do que nunca.

Draco tinha sua amada ainda desmaiada em sua frente, ela respirava e estava ficando roxa por causa do frio, tremendo levemente. Ele não poderia deixá-la morrer, o sangue continuava saindo e sujando o pano que ele amarrou nela, que iria morrer se perdesse mais sangue e continuasse no topo daquela montanha, que ao pôr do sol se tornava mais gelada, poderia ficar doente e piorar seu estado.

-Não posso deixar que isso aconteça! - Draco resmungou, ainda entre suas lágrimas. "Não posso deixar que a _única_ pessoa que realmente me amou morra assim, mesmo que ela brigue e vá embora depois, pelo menos não vai morrer pelas minhas mãos."

Ajoelhou-se em frente ao corte no estômago de Gina e colocou suas mãos a poucos centímetros de distância dele, se concentrando em sua magia, pouco tempo depois vibrações de luzes esverdeadas saíam de suas mãos, indo diretamente para o corte de Gina. Em seguida Draco tirou o pedaço de pano que havia amarrado em cima do corte, que ainda tinha um risco vermelho. Draco fechou os olhos e se concentrou novamente no corte, lançado mais vibrações mágicas, a luz esverdeada se concentrou no corte fazendo-o ficar menos feio, tornando-o uma grande cicatriz. Gina parecia respirar mais tranqüilamente, não tinha mais dificuldade como estava tendo antes, mas ainda tinha dor em sua expressão do rosto.

Ele tinha que levá-la para baixo daquela montanha, pegou uma de suas cartas de magia escreveu algo apenas com o dedo nela, fazendo a palavra escrita brilhar com aquela luz verde água. Em seguida pegou Gina no colo e jogou a carta para o alto. Uma luz verde água envolveu os dois, que desapareceram na mesma hora, Draco nem havia visto que a Esfera e a espada de Gina, que pretendia deixar para trás, também foram envolvidas pela luz e levadas, pois já faziam praticamente parte de Gina.

Logo Draco se via na parte de baixo da montanha, olhou para cima, poderia ter deixado tanta coisa para trás se a deixasse morrer lá em cima. Nem havia visto que a Esfera e a espada estavam ao seu lado. Em seguida entrou numa pequena gruta que ficava alojada na montanha, acendendo a ponta de sua varinha e iluminando bem o lugar.

Era pequeno, redondo, fechado e bem mais quente do que no topo da montanha, Gina que estava mais branca por falta de sangue até havia ficado mais corada. Quando Draco a deitou numa espécie de elevação que era lisa e dava para ser usada como cama, acabou fazendo com que ela se sacudisse e  acordasse, abrindo lentamente os olhos e o fitando assustada.

-Draco?... - ela resmungou sem forças.

-É o que vocês vão ver! - Hermione disse muito irritada - Os únicos que vão acabar mal aqui são vocês três!

Rony usou toda força que tinha para se levantar, e quando já estava em pé lançou um olhar fulminante para os três, que responderam com seus olhares frios.

-Olha, o _torto _está em pé... - debochou Mark.

-Eu estou muito bem! - Rony disse se desequilibrando e colocando a mão no ombro, que doía.

-Oh, gente! - Pansy disse ironicamente com uma voz meiga - Ele ainda está malzinho por causa da liçãozinha que dei nele.

-Quem vai ter uma lição agora é você! - Hermione desembainhou sua espada.

-E vocês vão ver minha força! - Rony disse convicto - _Accio Espada!_

A espada de Rony que estava perdida no meio da floresta saiu voando dentre as árvores, mas chegou tão rapidamente até Rony que ele não teve tempo de pegar e ela acabou batendo na testa dele, ao invés de se encaixar em sua mão, fazendo com que Rony caísse desmaiado novamente. Ao ver essa cena Pansy lançou um olhar debochado para Mark, depois para Cho, que em seguida caíram na risada.

-Rony! - Hermione gritou correndo para ver como ele estava. Estava bem para quem tinha levado uma pancada na cabeça.

-Se essa é toda a força dele, qual será a força dela? - Pansy disse irônica.

-Vai ser muito fácil derrotá-la também. - Cho debochou.

-Esse Rony é patético. - Mark disse com seu risinho, que era completamente sem sentimentos - Sempre achei.

-Vocês vão ver só! - Hermione disse levantando-se muito brava.

-Eu não vou ver nada. - Mark disse lançando seu olhar gelado a Hermione, que estava ainda mais gelado naquele instante e com um brilho semelhante ao de quando Harry seguiu atrás de sua Esfera.

-O que houve Mark? Seu olhar está estranho. - Cho perguntou com um tom de preocupação em sua voz.

-Minha Esfera. - ele respondeu olhando para onde seguia o rio, que era para onde Harry havia seguido - Não terei tempo para me divertir com essa Sangue-Ruim agora, desculpe garotas, tenho que ir!

-Vá e derrote aquele patético do Potter! - Pansy disse animada - Eu e Cho damos um jeitinho nessa Sangue-Ruim metida a besta...

-Me respeite! - bronqueou Hermione.

-Para quê eu ia respeitar uma aberração? - Pansy perguntou irônica.

-Você vai ver agora! - Hermione correu até Pansy e bateu sua espada na dela, que ela havia desembainhado rapidamente.

Enquanto elas começavam a briga, Mark seguiu por seu caminho na beira do rio, dando saltos largos como Harry.

-Calma... - Pansy disse aproveitando o choque de suas lâminas para afastar a espada de Hermione - Antes você vai lutar com Cho, ou prefere lutar com as duas ao mesmo tempo?

-Não faz diferença, vou acabar com as duas de qualquer modo! - Hermione disse encarando-a friamente.

-Então vou sentar naquela rocha e ver Cho acabando com você, tudo bem? - Pansy perguntou em um tom sério.

-Chega de ladainha, pois posso mudar de idéia. - Hermione tinha raiva no tom de voz - Tenho todo motivo para querer cortar _você _em cubinhos!

Pansy não respondeu nada, apenas deu um salto para uma rocha próxima as duas. Hermione apontou a espada para Cho, que desembainhou a sua e apontou para Hermione.

-Pensei que você estaria morta, não pode negar que Gina lhe deu uma bela lição, pelo que Harry me contou. - agora Hermione quem tinha ironia no tom de voz.

-Ela me fez apenas cócegas. - Cho deu um sorriso de desdém.

-Então vou te fazer "cócegas", bem piores. - Hermione deu um sorriso mais arrogante ainda - Mas antes vai me contar como está viva ainda e como chegou até aqui.

-Ora, quando cai de cima do vulcão não morri, apenas desmaiei com o impacto. Depois quando acordei segui as pegadas de Gina, que surpreendentemente foram em direção do Vale do Gelo. Após chegar lá encontrei Mark inconsciente no moinho, o despertei e seguimos as pegadas de Harry e Gina, chegando na floresta e salvando Pansy de uma árvore que prendeu a inútil com seus galhos. - Cho teve desprezo no tom de voz ao falar o que aconteceu com Pansy.

-Hei! Não precisa falar de meus fracassos e não se refira a mim dessa maneira! - Pansy resmungou a Cho.

-Mas o que ela disse é verdade, inútil. - resmungou Hermione.

-Não me faça perder a calma, Sangue-Ruim! - Pansy disse se levantando, e também levantando seu tom de voz.

-Sou mestiça mesmo, e com muito orgulho! - Hermione disse estufando o peito.

-Pena que vá morrer agora. - Cho disse avançando em Hermione com sua espada sem avisar, e quase a pegando se ela não tivesse bom reflexos.

-Desculpe, mas o meu problema não é com você. - Hermione disse tirando sua varinha do bolso e apontando para Cho - _Estupefaça!_

Cho caiu imediatamente inconsciente no chão.

-Você não cumpriu nosso trato! - Pansy levantou de cima da rocha e saltou até em frente Hermione - Não tem palavra?!

-Não com você. - Hermione deu um sorriso glorioso e lançou um olhar tão frio quanto o de Mark à ela.

-Vai se ver comigo... Sua vaca! - Pansy gritou descontrolada.

-Quem vai se ver comigo é você, chegou a hora de nosso acerto de contas. - Hermione apontou sua espada para Pansy, com seu sorriso glorioso no rosto.

-Gina, você acordou! - ele exclamou com um sorriso sincero de alegria em seu rosto - Como se sente?

-Eu não morri? - ela perguntou se sentando com um gemido colocando a mão no lugar aonde havia sido feito o corte, que já estava cicatrizado - Ai... Ainda dói por dentro... Mas você tirou a maioria da dor...

-São cortes internos. - Draco respondeu sentando-se ao lado dela, ainda segurava sua varinha para iluminar o lugar  - Mas logo não doerão mais nada.

-Não tem alguma tocha para você acender e iluminar melhor esse lugar? - ela perguntou olhando para a varinha na mão de Draco.

Draco usou de sua magia da varinha, acendeu um pedaço de madeira, e com outra magia fixou na parede. Logo o ambiente estava bem iluminado, com uma luz laranja e inconstante que subia e abaixava de tom por causa do vento que batia no fogo. Draco sentou novamente ao lado de Gina, que ainda o fitava assustada.

-Por que me olha assim? - Draco perguntou a ela com um tom doce, que era muito raro sair de sua boca.

-Você me dá medo... - ela exclamou abaixando sua cabeça e não olhando para ele - Me lembro perfeitamente do que você fez, do que conversamos antes de eu ficar completamente inconsciente.

-Se lembra? - Draco perguntou preocupado.

-Perfeitamente. - ela respondeu olhando-o profundamente nos olhos - Lembro perfeitamente que ia matar Hermione, e graças ao Amuleto dos Desejos me colocou no lugar dela bem na hora de ser atingida... Duvido que se a acertasse você a curaria, ela estaria morta agora.

-Estaria mesmo. - Draco assentiu, não conseguia mentir nesta questão.

-Você é muito mau... - Gina abaixou novamente a cabeça - Nem tenho força para brigar com você, não tenho vontade. Você nunca vai mudar... É mau por natureza, gosta de ver sangue. Aposto que teria prazer em matar Hermione, só não teve prazer em me ver quase morrer e me curou porque me ama.

-Não posso descordar de suas palavras. - Draco abaixou a cabeça - Gostaria apenas que você respondesse a pergunta que fiz antes de você desmaiar: me perdoa?

-Não. - Gina respondeu subitamente, sem a mínima dó nem piedade de Draco.

Ele sentiu-se quebrado, e no rumo que as coisas iam nunca conseguiria o perdão dela, nunca conseguiria tê-la, e o seu futuro de qualquer modo traria a infelicidade para ela, principalmente se fizesse a Purificação. Lágrimas brotaram nos seus olhos, lembrava-se da frase de seu pai que sempre seguia: _"Homens não choram, principalmente Malfoys"_, mas de modo algum conseguia segurar suas dolorosas lágrimas.

-Está chorando, Malfoy? Achei que não tivesse sentimentos. - Gina disse essas palavras em tom desprezível, Draco sentiu seus pedaços no chão serem pisoteados e se tornarem pó, nunca achou que seria tão humilhado por Gina.

-Não, não estou chorando! - ele retrucou em tom de choro, tentando enxugar as lágrimas.

-Ah, claro! Me esqueci que Malfoys não choram e-

-Chega! - ele a cortou bravo - Será que não pode fingir que tudo está bem entre nós enquanto descansa aqui? Sabe que tenho sentimentos, e o mais quente deles é o que floresce no meu coração quando a vejo e quando a tenho por perto... Respeite isso, quem parece não ter sentimentos agora, é você.

-Eu te odeio, Malfoy. Esse é o sentimento que tenho ao seu respeito. - após essa frase Draco desabou em mais lágrimas, encostando sua cabeça em seu braço apoiado no joelho.

-Por que acha que te curei? Porque te amo. - ele levantou a cabeça e a encarou com seus olhos molhados por tantas lágrimas - Sabia que você ia me maltratar, mas tinha esperança de que pudesse me perdoar. Você quem parece não ter coração aqui.

-Sabe que tenho coração, mas não consigo perdoar um assassino. - Gina continuava fria.

-Sou um assassino mas você me ama. - Draco tinha raiva no tom de voz agora - Você finge me odiar, mas me ama.

-Eu não finjo! Eu te odeio, porque te amo! - Gina jogava as palavras na cara de Malfoy - Saiba que você é apenas minha doença, uma doença infeliz, uma doença mortal, que me corrói mais cada vez que o vejo, que só me faz sofrer.

-Você também me deixou doente, já cheguei a pensar em abandonar meu destino para tê-la ao meu lado, mas ele é maior do que isso-

-Se querer matar mestiços e trouxas é um sentimento maior do que o nosso amor, você realmente não me merece. - Gina estava séria.

-Eu realmente não te mereço, mas te amo, você é meu karma! - Draco levantou e colocou a mão sobre o rosto, estava com raiva, já não mais chorava.

-Não, não sou, você quem é o meu!

-Devia ter a deixado morrer! - Draco olhou com ira para ela.

-Nunca teria coragem. - Gina respondeu subitamente. - Sua resposta me fez novamente cair em nosso amor, você não percebe que não há como? Nós nos amamos, e não deveremos resistir à nossa atração.

Draco sentou-se novamente próximo a ela e segurou seu queixo, quando aproximou seu rosto ao dela ela murmurou algo:

-Não faça isso... Não quero que aconteça de novo... - ela quem começou a chorar agora, lágrimas suaves e assustadas - E novamente você me faz chorar... Mas dessa vez há uma compensação, vi lágrimas de seus olhos!

-Esqueça, Gina. - Draco a encarou mais profundamente - Mesmo que nos separemos depois e nunca mais olhemos um na cara do outro estamos necessitando de amor agora, e ninguém pode mudar nem impedir isso, muito menos nós mesmos.

-Eu não posso. - ela disse tentando se afastar do rosto dele que se aproximava novamente ao dela, mas não conseguindo impedir seus próprios sentimentos e permitindo.

Os dois tinham os seus lábios juntos novamente, um não conseguia ficar muito tempo sem sentir o sabor daquele beijo. O vento gelado que sempre batia quando se beijavam bateu novamente, mas em seguida o calor do amor os aqueceu,  sentiam-se confortáveis,  sentiam-se um só novamente. Mas Gina não permitiu que aquele beijo continuasse, todo sentimento que tentava esconder nos cantos mais obscuros de seu coração novamente vinham à tona, novamente se demonstravam fazendo Gina sofrer, fazendo-a sentir-se usada por Draco.

Ele se sentia muito bem, a amava e não se importava de estar com ela naquele instante. Mas sabia que quando se separassem sentiria-se arrependido e idiota de não ter resistido a ela novamente. Mas ao ela afastar seus lábios dos dele, ele não resistiu e beijou seus lábios novamente, ela não impediu, e os dois deitaram-se naquela espécie de cama de pedra. O amor dos dois já havia crescido tanto que eles não conseguiam se segurar.

A linha entre o amor e o ódio para os dois era realmente estreita, há um minuto Gina o odiava, mas agora não resistia ao amor dos dois. Eles afastaram seus lábios novamente e Draco sorriu para ela.

-Obrigada por não me deixar morrer. - Gina não conteu contribuir aquele sorriso, sorrindo para ele também - Não deveria agradecer, mas...

-Isso quer dizer que me perdoa? - Draco perguntou com o sorriso crescendo.

-Não bem isso, estou apenas te agradecendo. - Gina respondeu - Agora chega desse assunto.

-Vamos falar de uma coisa mais interessante. - Draco segurou o cabelo de Gina e a beijou novamente - Você sabia que te amo?

-É mesmo? - Gina perguntou sorrindo - Não é nenhuma novidade, você sabe que eu te amo também.

Dessa vez Gina subiu um pouco o rosto e beijou Draco. Aproveitava aquele momento, se arrependeria depois, mas já estava a muito tempo sem ver Draco dessa maneira. Toda vez que o encontrava o encarava e ia embora, senão isso poderia acontecer, e estava acontecendo. Os dois não resistiam ao amor, os dois não conseguiam... Sentiam-se um só, já não mais se controlavam... Os dois estavam juntos embaixo de suas capas cinza e preta.

Aquela noite Gina foi de Draco Malfoy.

_"Claire... A verdadeira 'Criança dos Céus' não é quem você pensou que fosse..."_

_-Quem está aí? - Claire encontrava-se no meio das ruínas de Londres, a voz de uma mulher ecoava no céu._

_"Sua profecia está errada. A Criança dos Céus não pertence a qualquer grupo de Dragões, ela não foi despertada ainda, e ao mesmo tempo que é a Criança dos Céus,  é a Criança da Terra, ela pode escolher a que grupo pertence."_

_-Como assim? - Claire parecia espantada._

_"Sua antiga profecia está errada, você não soube ser uma verdadeira Contempladora dos Sonhos."_

_-Quem está aí? - Claire deu um giro olhando em volta, a voz ecoava em sua mente, não adiantava olhar para lugar nenhum._

_Mas ao ela olhar para trás viu a figura de uma mulher alta, tinha cabelos castanhos e longos, olhos azuis, seu rosto era fino como o de uma raposa, seu olhar era de confiança como o de um cão de caça, era muito bonita. Ela olhava docemente para Claire, que não entendia._

_-Sou eu quem estava ecoando aquela voz em sua mente. Tive que entrar em seus sonhos do lugar em que estava para lhe alertar que você estava errada. Não posso lhe falar quem é a Criança dos Céus, que também pode ser a da Terra, mas posso dizer que ela é uma só, e não são duas pessoas como você imaginou. - a voz da mulher era muito bondosa e meiga._

_-Eu jurava que as duas crianças eram Harry e Mark. - Claire estava surpreendida - Esses eram os sinais da Criança dos Céus e da Terra que eu via em meu sonho._

_-Segundo sua profecia uma Criança dos Céus, vai despertar o seu Dragão entre os do Paraíso, esse já é seu primeiro erro. Depois você já profetiza essa Criança como líder dos Dragões do Paraíso e diz que ela é de sangue não-nobre. Realmente a Criança dos Céus acha que não é sangue-puro. - a mulher já não tinha uma expressão bondosa no rosto - Essa sua conclusão atrapalhou muita coisa, e os Dragões da Terra já descobriram que ela não é verdadeira._

_-Como eles descobriram? - Claire perguntou indignada._

_-Digamos que eles não saibam disso ainda, mas Narcisa já arrumou uma Contempladora de Sonhos e ela já está agindo. - a mulher estava realmente preocupada - Fique sossegada que eu estou do lado dos Dragões do Paraíso, estou lhe contando isso para ajudar._

_-Então quer dizer que a minha conclusão da Criança da Terra ser Mark e estar entre os Dragões da Terra, também está errada? - Claire estava verdadeiramente preocupada com aquilo._

_-Sim, está errada. - a mulher olhou em volta - Agora tenho que ir, fique mais atenta, tenho uma dica para que descubra quem é a Criança dos Céus verdadeira: ela está mais próxima de Harry, aqui na Terra, do que você imagina._

_-Espere, o que essa Criança pode fazer? - Claire perguntou preocupada._

_-Simplesmente toda essa busca pelas Esferas vai se tornar em vão com sua existência. O lado que ela escolher vai ser vencedor, ela pode controlar as Esferas. Agora tenho que ir, adeus! Ah, e chame essa pessoa de 'Criança Predestinada'..._

_-Espere, quem é você? - Claire perguntou rapidamente, mas a mulher desaparatou antes mesmo dela terminar a última palavra._

_"Que vergonha..." - Claire disse para si mesma. "Sou uma grande fracassada, essa mulher me humilhou me contando tudo isso agora. Cometi um erro fatal em minhas profecias... Como isso foi acontecer?"_

"Como isso foi acontecer?" - Claire acordou e sentou-se em seu confortável colchão do subsolo do Ministério da Magia.

"Princesa, o que aconteceu?" - Melina perguntou segurando no ombro de sua ama.

"Eu fracassei..." - ela ecoou em um tom triste na cabeça de suas amas.

"Como fracassou?" - Helena perguntou em um tom confortador "A senhora não deve ter fracassado, estava dormindo, seja o que for foi um sonho..."

"Foi um sonho que me fez descobrir um grande fracasso meu." - Claire estava realmente arrasada. "Um erro comprometedor."

"Comprometedor?" - Melina perguntou curiosa.

"Tenho que descobrir quem é a verdadeira Criança Predestinada!"

**No Próximo Capítulo...**

Hermione não agüenta mais ver Pansy em sua frente... chega a hora delas acertarem suas contas. Harry encontra sua Esfera, mas quem disse que será fácil pegá-la? Draco e Gina continuam entre a linha do amor e do ódio. E Luna também tem seus problemas na Terra... Mais mistérios, mais surpresas... mais muitas coisas! Não perca!__

_N.A: _ Oi gente! Tudo bem? Espero que sim! Gostaram desse capítulo? Comentários e reviews!!!! Falem quem vcs acham q é a verdadeira "Criança Predestinada". Os agradecimentos dos reviews vão para: Lina e Alícia Spinet , desculpa mas eu nõ tive msm tempo p responder :( Valeuuu!!! Mas caprichem mais no próx cap, mandaram mto pouco review!

Victor Ichijouji (cheio de pressa, dessa vez vcs não tem q me aguentar falando mto)


	4. Luna, a Contempladora de Sonhos

**Os Oito Dragões - A Terra dos Vales**

**N.A: **Oi gente que saudade! Primeiramente queria pedir desculpas por ter demorado tanto a atualizar. Lá embaixo explico por quê, ok? ;) Agora aproveitem! Boa leitura (e reviews)!

_Capítulo 4 - Luna, a Contempladora de Sonhos_

-Hum... Não me sinto ameaçada por suas palavras. - Pansy disse apontando a espada contra Hermione e pulando em sua direção - Vai ser tão fácil acabar com você como acabei com Rony.

-Não se esqueça que você não acabou completamente com Rony. - Hermione disse se defendendo com sua espada - Você apenas o deixou inconsciente e de tão burra que é deve ter achado que ele estava realmente morto.

-Eu achei que ele estivesse morto mesmo. - Pansy concordou - Me enganei, mas pode ter certeza que com você não me engano.

-Claro que você não se engana. - Hermione disse levantando a mão contra Pansy e formando uma bola de magia verde.

Pansy foi rapidamente atingida pela bola, caindo no chão com sua espada. Ela pareceu sem forças e Hermione aproveitou a situação.

-Vai levar mais uma para aprender a não mexer com as pessoas que amo. - Hermione juntou mais energia em uma bola de magia ainda mais forte e lançou novamente contra Pansy.

Ela deu um grande grito de dor, depois apoiou a mão no chão e levantou sua cabeça, olhando raivosamente para Hermione, que tinha um risinho irônico, igual ela adorava dar aos outros para tentar fazê-los sentir-se por baixo, mas quem se sentia por baixo agora por levar esse sorriso irônico era ela. Hermione percebeu que Pansy sentiu-se mal pelo sorriso, então resolveu falar algumas coisas para deixá-la ainda mais por baixo.

-Quem está acabando com quem aqui? - Hermione perguntou em tom irônico - Você não disse que ia ser mole acabar comigo?

-Vai ser! - Pansy juntou as mãos e uma bola de luz marrom se formou, mas ela era muito fraca e nem chegou a fazer cócegas ao atingir Hermione.

-Rá, rá! Você não tem forças, vou acabar com você rapidinho... - Hermione debochou.

-É o que pensa. - com muito sacrifício Pansy levantou-se.

Quando já estava em pé ela avançou contra Hermione, que rapidamente deu um salto para trás e escapou do golpe. Mas Pansy avançou novamente contra ela, que dessa vez desviou para o lado, depois golpeou o braço de Pansy, fazendo um corte longo e profundo, que atingia quase todo o ante-braço dela.

-Sua... vaca... - Pansy murmurou sem forças.

Por incrível que pareça Pansy juntou forças para avançar contra Hermione novamente. Ela foi fraca, e Hermione como único recurso de defesa que teve, rapidamente empurrou Pansy, que novamente foi derrubada no chão, dessa vez algo mais grave aconteceu.

-Ai meu Deus... - Hermione murmurou - Acho que acabei... matando... - lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos, por mais que odiasse Pansy não tinha pretensão de tirar a vida de qualquer pessoa que fosse.

A espada de Pansy havia desviado de sua mão, rodado no ar e acabou caindo em nas próprias costas, fazendo-a dar um grande grito de dor.

Enquanto Hermione sentia-se desolada e arrependida, ela não viu um movimento discreto com o braço de Pansy, que tirou a varinha do bolso e apontou para Cho.

-_Ennevarte! _- ela murmurou sem forças.

No mesmo instante Cho acordou, e a primeira coisa que viu foi Pansy com uma espada cravada nas costas. Depois olhou para o outro lado e viu Hermione, tinha a espada derrubada no chão e uma expressão horrorizada, com algumas lágrimas brotando nos olhos. Cho se levantou.

-O que fez com ela? - perguntou preocupada e com raiva na voz.

-Eu não queria... - Hermione murmurou triste - Por mais que ela mereça.

Cho caminhou até Pansy.

-Está viva? - perguntou preocupada.

-Hum... - Pansy gemeu do chão.

-Então é melhor que eu faça isso! - ela segurou a espada nas costas de Pansy.

-Não faça isso! - Hermione gritou pensando que Cho fosse afundar mais a espada.

-Fique quieta, garota! - Cho disse olhando feio para Hermione antes de puxar a espada e ouvir um grande grito de dor vindo de Pansy.

-Sua burra, agora o corte vai sangrar mais! - bronqueou Hermione.

-Mas eu não ia poder carregá-la com aquela espada! - Cho respondeu estupidamente.

Rapidamente ela pegou Pansy no colo e com uma das cartas de magia aparatou, suas espadas e a Esfera da Terra que estavam no chão foram junto.

Hermione sentia-se muito mal pelo que tinha feito... Será que Pansy morreria? Essa não era a principal preocupação de Hermione, por ela Pansy realmente deveria morrer, mas não queria que ela morresse por suas mãos. Não queria sujar as mãos com o sangue de outra pessoa. Mais lágrimas começaram a brotar dos olhos de Hermione, que precisava urgentemente de alguém para abraçá-la, pena que esse alguém estivesse desmaiado. Ela caminhou até Rony, a espada que o havia feito desmaiar caída do seu lado e um terrível galo em sua testa.

Acabou parando de chorar e soltando um breve risinho. Por que ele tinha que ser tão trapalhão? Acabou atingido por sua própria espada e desmaiando. Mas ela precisava ver se ele estava realmente bem, então resolveu ir e acordá-lo, ou pelo menos tentar fazê-lo. Chacoalhar não adiantou nada, ele continuava inconsciente. Ela teve uma idéia melhor, empurrou Rony para um pouco mais perto do rio e passou a mão nas águas, depois atirou um pouco dela no rosto dele.

-Argh!!! - ele exclamou antes de sentar e abrir os olhos - Água? - ele olhou para o lado e viu Hermione com uma risadinha - Está rindo do quê?

-Você fez uma careta engraçada! - Hermione respondeu tentando parar de rir.

-Rá, rá! Quando vai se acostumar com minhas caretas? - perguntou mal-humorado - Aliás, cadê aqueles malditos Dragões da Terra? E por que minha testa dói tanto?

-Sua testa dói porque quando você convocou sua espada ela acabou batendo o punho na sua cabeça.

-Como sou inútil. - ele resmungou - Às vezes dá raiva de mim mesmo.

-Depois você desmaiou. - ela completou - Mas não se sinta inútil, muito menos tenha raiva de si.

-Não dá para eu não ter raiva de minha inutilidade. - Rony disse abaixando a cabeça e fazendo uma careta - Mas você é muito útil, ao contrário de mim. No mínimo deu uma lição nos três.

-Não foi bem assim. - corrigiu Hermione - Mark foi embora porque sentiu sua Esfera.

-Então Harry tem uma pedra no sapato. - Rony disse preocupado.

-E Cho levou Pansy embora, porque eu acabei fazendo com que ela tivesse a própria espada cravada nas costas...

-Quem? A Pansy? - perguntou Rony.

-Ela mesma. - concordou Hermione.

-Bem feito! - resmungou Rony.

-Bem feito nada, ela pode estar morta agora, ficou muito mal. - Hermione disse preocupada.

-Mas você viu o que ela fez comigo? - Rony perguntou indignado com Hermione - Ela merece estar morta.

-Por mais que mereça, nunca tive a intenção de matar ninguém. - Hermione começou a chorar novamente - Se ela morrer, não irei me perdoar por ter morrido pelas minhas mãos. Sem dizer que na Terra eu poderei ir para Azkaban, já imaginou?

-Se ela morrer você não vai ser presa por ter sido em sua defesa. - Rony disse sério, passando as mãos no cabelo dela - Sem dizer que ela se feriu com a própria espada, sua espada está aí ainda.

-Sim, ela foi atingida pela própria espada. - Hermione concordou - Ela ia me atacar, eu a empurrei, ela caiu no chão com sua espada em suas costas.

-Então, meu amor, você não teve culpa de nada. Mas o que importa é que estamos bem agora e estou aqui com você.

-É, isso o que realmente importa para mim. - Hermione o abraçou novamente, ajeitando sua cabeça no ombro dele e o molhando um pouco.

O que mais confortava o amor dos dois era a amizade que tinham um pelo outro, isso completava muito. Agora sentiam-se completos juntos, um confortando as mágoas e os medos do outro. Passar pelo que passavam agora era muito difícil, o que mais queriam era encontrar Gina logo e ir embora da Terra dos Vales, mas antes teriam que esperar Harry voltar.

_Luna dessa vez nem caminhava por uma velha e escura casa de madeira, nem andava pelas ruínas de Londres. Estava no meio do nada, no meio da escuridão, a única coisa que via brilhando lá era ela mesma, sentia-se aflita, corria para todo lado, gritava, queria sair de lá... Mas de nada adiantava, sentia-se presa às trevas que estava a sua volta. Quando cansou, sentou-se no chão ajeitou a cabeça nos joelhos e começou a chorar, era horrível estar naquele lugar._

_"Olha, a senhora fraca está chorando..." - uma voz fria e masculina começou a ecoar a sua volta. "Aquela garota de sempre, que era animada, feliz, determinada, agora sente-se mais solitária do que já era, se tornou triste e nem sabe o que fazer."_

_-Quem é você?! - Luna levantou e olhou a sua volta._

_"Sou a voz do seu inconsciente." - a misteriosa voz respondeu. "Apenas disse algumas verdades que andam incomodando seu inconsciente."_

_-Mas eu não consigo mais ser como antes. - Luna se justificou com seu tom triste de voz - Aconteceram muitas coisas comigo._

_"Sim... tudo começou quando você era uma criança ainda... Perdeu sua mãe, a viu morrer... Depois você supera isso, quando chega na escola todos os alunos se distanciam de você só porque age um pouco diferente deles. Mas com o tempo consegue amizade de Gina Weasley, que também se distancia um pouco dos outros por causa do trauma que teve com Voldemort, e vocês se tornam amigas. Você se aproxima de Harry através dela, acaba se apaixonando, mesmo que inconscientemente. Voldemort a coloca numa cruz, Harry te salva. Mas alguns sonhos que você tinha desde pequena acabam se tornando constantes quando você vai crescendo, e quando fica junto de Harry se tornam mais rotina. Eles vão aumentando, você começa a pressentir uma morte, à partir daí muda mais ainda, e torna uma pessoa triste, achando que o morto seria Harry. Mas quem acaba morrendo é Gregory, Mark muda de lado, e você se torna mais triste. Harry parte para a Terra dos Vales e a distância dele a torna mais triste ainda. Realmente, Luna, você é uma pessoa de dar dó."_

_-Não quero que tenha dó de mim! - Luna quase gritou - Não quero mais te ouvir!_

_À partir desse momento Luna não ouviu mais nada vindo de seu inconsciente. Mas daquelas trevas uma luz acinzentada surgiu e uma mulher saiu de dentro dela, uma mulher de cabelos até o ombro, negros com luzes avermelhadas, olhos azuis muito profundos e com uma certa dose de maldade nessa profundidade._

_-Quem é você? Era você que estava dizendo tudo aquilo para mim? Mas era uma voz masculina. - Luna perguntou assustada e com raiva ao mesmo tempo._

_-Seja o que estava acontecendo em seu sonho, eu cheguei aqui agora. - ela respondeu calmamente, tinha uma voz fina e irritante - Sou uma Contempladora de Sonhos, assim como você._

_-Eu, Contempladora de Sonhos? - Luna perguntou surpresa._

_-Sim, você é. - ela respondeu estupidamente - Por que acha que tem visões em seus sonhos? Tudo o que vê, um dia se tornará realidade._

_-Então tenho previsões mesmo. Por isso sabia que alguém muito próximo iria morrer. - Luna tinha um olhar surpreso e assustado._

_-Sim. - a mulher respondeu - Mas vim aqui lhe contar outra coisa._

_-Por que veio aqui me contar coisas? O que quer afinal?_

_-Quero lhe ver por baixo. - a mulher disse sorrindo ironicamente - Fiquei sabendo que outra pessoa muito próxima de você irá morrer._

_-É mentira! - gritou Luna._

_-Não adianta gritar para a verdade. - a mulher disse dando um leve risinho._

_-Pare de falar besteiras para mim! Vá embora!_

_Mas do outro lado de Luna surgiu uma outra luz, e dela saiu uma mulher de cabelos brancos, do porte de uma criança, que tinha a íris dos olhos vermelhas. Ela era muito bonita e passava tranqüilidade._

_-Deixe a garota em paz! - ela disse olhando feio para a mulher que perturbava Luna._

_-Olha, Claire surge da luz! - a mulher disse irônica._

_-Vá embora daqui, Suzane! - ela gritou brava._

_-Suzane? Seu nome é Suzane? - Luna parecia confusa._

_-Susane Khane Marty. - ela respondeu._

_-Khane? - Claire arregalou os olhos - Por acaso...?_

_-Sim, sou sua parente. - ela disse olhando desprezívelmente para Claire - Por mais que preferisse nem ser._

_-Eu achava que... minhas únicas parentes vivas fossem Melina e Helena. - Claire disse com a voz fraca._

_-Não, eu pelo menos salvo a descendência da família, tenho poderes de Yumemi. Sou de outra parte da família, e sou a única viva, meus pais já morreram._

_-Não acredito que uma parente minha está trabalhando para os Malfoys. - Claire disse indignada._

_-E com muito orgulho, o que mais quero é que aconteça a Purificação. - ela disse sorrindo para Claire._

_-Oras, não te considero uma parente minha. - Claire disse brava - Vá embora!_

_-Estou indo. - Suzane respondeu - Mas antes de ir, não se esqueça Luna, de que alguém muito próximo vai morrer, novamente._

_-Vá logo e pare de perturbá-la. - Claire quase gritou._

_-Estou indo. - Suzane respondeu - Bye, bye! - na mesma luz acinzentada que ela chegou, ela se foi._

_Claire olhou para Luna, seus olhos estavam um pouco molhados, devia estar preocupada com o que Suzane disse._

_-Não fique assim, pequena criança. - Claire se aproximou e confortou Luna em um abraço._

_-Você é Claire, a Yumemi que contou coisas ao Harry, não é?_

_-Sou. - Claire respondeu._

_-Eu não queria ser como você, não queria ser uma Contempladora dos Sonhos... - Luna disse triste - Prevejo coisas em meus sonhos, se ela se tornarem realidade nem sei o que vai ser de minha vida._

_-Não fique assim... - Claire disse a confortando - Eu me espelho em você, sofri muito na sua idade._

_-Sofreu? - Luna perguntou olhando para ela._

_-Muito. - ela assentiu - Mas agora tenho que ir._

_Claire envolveu-se numa luz branca._

_-Tchau... - murmurou Luna antes dela desaparecer na luz._

_"Luna... Luna..." - a voz de uma garota parecia vir de bem longe._

-Luna! - Melissa quase gritou chacoalhando a garota - Vai se atrasar para a aula, vá, acorde!

-Hum... - Luna murmurou sentando-se.

Ao ver Melissa lágrimas brotaram nos olhos de Luna, que abraçou a garota que cada dia mais se tornava uma grande amiga sua.

-Já está chorando logo cedo, Luna? - Melissa perguntou preocupada - Você estava muito agitada essa noite enquanto dormia, teve um pesadelo?

-Não quero perder mais ninguém... - Luna disse enquanto abraçava a amiga - E quatro das pessoas mais queridas que conheço estão correndo risco naquele lugar... A Terra dos Vales.

-Não fique preocupada com isso. - Melissa disse se separando da amiga e dando um sorriso sincero para ela.

-Da última vez que soube que um amigo iria morrer, Gregory se foi. - Luna disse ainda muito triste - Quem será dessa vez?

-Não se preocupe, já disse. - Melissa estava preocupada - Não deve-se acreditar em tudo que se sonha.

-Não quando você é uma Yumemi. - Luna disse séria.

-Yumemi? O que é isso? - Melissa perguntou curiosa.

-Contempladora dos Sonhos, ou seja, ter poder de prever coisas, ver o futuro, essas coisas, através dos sonhos. E se todos os meus sonhos forem previsões, nem sei o que vai ser de minha vida.

-Não fique assim, amiga. Sua tristeza agora é a minha, deve ser muito triste ter esses sonhos.

-E é. - concordou Luna.

-Agora vamos levantar nosso ânimos e ir para a aula, estamos em cima da hora, não vai dar tempo de comer.

-Não estou com fome mesmo. - Luna deu de ombros.

-Vai, se troque! - Melissa passou a mão no cabelo de Luna e levantou da cama.

-Não agüento mais, estou morta de saudades de Harry. - Luna murmurou.

-Ele também deve estar com muitas saudades suas. - Melissa abriu um sorriso mais largo - Agora vamos nos animar, temos uma vida inteira pela frente.

-Tomara... - Luna disse imediatamente.

-Ai, credo! Disse para nos animarmos, não para você ficar mais negativa.

-Tá legal... Vou me trocar e vamos nos animar.

Gina acordou de uma noite de sono reconfortante. Não sabia porque acordou sentindo-se mais bem do que o normal naquela manhã.Um bocejo, se espreguiçou, esfregou os olhos depois os abriu... Olhou para um lado e viu o sol entrando pelas paredes da gruta. Olhou para o outro lado e viu que Draco Malfoy dormia ao lado dela... "Draco Malfoy? Ai meu Deus... O que fui fazer?" - ela perguntou a si mesma arrependida.

-Acorda! Acorda! - ela disse o chacoalhando.

-Hum... Bom dia... - ele disse sentando e esfregando os olhos.

-Bom dia para você, que abusou da minha fraqueza! - ela estava verdadeiramente brava - Você não vê o que acabamos fazendo?

-Foi muito bom. - ele respondeu.

-Está louco? Foi a maior loucura, nunca deveria... - Gina se remoia.

-O que adianta ficar arrependida de algo? - Draco começava a ficar irritado - Se aconteceu, foi porque você permitiu.

-Você abusou de uma fraqueza minha! - ela começou a dar soquinhos de raiva em Draco.

-Pare de ter chilique! - Draco brigou com ela.

-Nós somos inimigos. Inimigos mortais! - ela puxou os cabelos e abaixou a cabeça - Ai, que raiva!

-Pare com isso... - Draco disse segurando o braço dela - Se aconteceu algo foi porque nos amamos.

-Eu não te amo! - Gina disse secamente - Não posso te amar, somos inimigos mortais...

-Me ama sim! - Draco gritou bravo - Não tente escapar disso. E nós não somos inimigos mortais, se fossemos você estaria morta agora, nunca a teria curado com meus poderes. Se eu fiz isso foi porque te amo.

-Mas não me importa, estou indo embora. - Gina levantou-se.

Ela tentou caminhar, mas ainda estava meio fraca e acabou caindo nos braços dele novamente. Ele a segurou de sua queda, ainda bem que ela caiu ainda quando ele estava perto dela. Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele, que sorriu para ela, os dois aproximaram seus rostos novamente, resultando em mais um beijo que não deveria acontecer. Mas rapidamente Gina empurrou ele de perto dela, que ainda segurava os seus braços.

-Gina, pode ter certeza que se você ficar comigo eu irei cuidar muito bem de você, seremos muito felizes juntos. - Draco sorria para ela - Mas com uma condição.

-Qual? - Gina perguntou desconfiada.

-Venha para o lado dos Dragões da Terra.

Harry agia como uma grande fera selvagem, corria com um instinto fora do normal ao lado da margem, e quanto mais força sentia aproximando-se de si, mais rápido corria, a presença de sua Esfera por perto o deixava mais e mais eufórico.

-Eu sinto o seu poder... - ele resmungou em um grunhido.

Deu um grande salto e foi parar ao lado de uma cachoeira que desembainhava de uma montanha em sua frente, deu mais um salto e estava em uma pedra encima do rio, que era bem escorregadia, mas que se ele caísse de cima dela não aconteceria nada grave por aquela parte do rio ser rasa. Deu saltos para mais duas pedras, em sua frente a cachoeira. Todo instinto quase que animal que o guiava sumiu, sentiu-se ele mesmo novamente, mas algo dizia que a Esfera estava em sua frente.

-Mas como? - ele murmurou.

Olhou melhor ao seu redor. Em sua frente um precipício bem alto do qual descia a água do rio por aquela cachoeira, ao lado muitas árvores que formavam um belo bosque... Aonde será que estava aquela Esfera então? Ele sentia que ela não estava no topo do precipício, sentiu novamente aquele instinto quase animal, um salto o levou a atravessar as águas da cachoeira. Passou tão rápido pela água que nem se molhou, mas logo sua consciência voltou a normalidade, estava do outro lado da cachoeira!

Era um lugar realmente incrível, indescritível, Harry não sabia precisar tudo o que via. Pequenas pedras azuis brilhavam em todo canto das paredes de pedra daquela gruta, dando uma iluminação surreal, Harry via sua pele toda azul com aquela iluminação; o chão do lugar era liso, parecia ter sido lixado, mas também tinha um acabamento, desenhos de peixes em baixo-relevo o enfeitava por todo lugar, mais para o centro havia um lago redondo, quando Harry foi se aproximando pode ver que na verdade não era o lago que estava ali, mas sim um vidro que mostrava o lago por debaixo dele, peixes das mais diversas cores nadavam fazendo uma bela combinação. No centro do lago havia mais uma parte de chão redondo, bem larga, mas não havia nada em seu centro.

Harry pulou para o centro do laguinho, uma grande luz veio do teto, ele olhou para cima e viu que aquela forte luz azulada que acabara de surgir, vinha de um grande diamante que aparecera de repente, sentiu o chão tremer e de sua frente uma pilastra começou a subir, em cima dela ficava uma grande redoma transparente, e no seu centro havia uma bola... ou melhor dizendo, uma esfera, que era azul também, mas completamente opaca. Harry retirou a redoma transparente, mas quando ia tocar a Esfera, uma voz bem conhecida o interrompeu.

-Harry! - a voz exclamou docemente.

Ele olhou para trás, não tinha palavras sua voz mal saía de sua boca, era inacreditável, ela estava lá!

-Luna... - disse fracamente.

A garota usava o uniforme de Hogwarts, tinha um belo sorriso, um sorriso que Harry nunca havia visto em seu rosto.

-Belo lugar esse. - ela disse sem graça.

-É... - Harry concordou, ainda não tinha palavras para tanta felicidade, nem conseguia perguntar como ela havia chegado até lá.

-Pena que seja o último lugar que você vá ver em sua vida! - ela disse seca e repentinamente, surpreendendo Harry com uma grande concentração de magia azul em suas mãos e atirando contra ele.

O garoto arregalou os olhos, a magia acertou seus estômago, fazendo-o cair contorcido, segurando seu estômago. Ele olhou para baixo e viu um olhar estranho na falsa Luna, um olhar frio.

-Você não é a minha Luna... - agora ele tinha menos força ainda para falar qualquer coisa.

-E você ter acreditado que sou só te tornou ainda mais tolo. - 'ela' disse - Vamos ver se você adivinha quem sou.

Harry já tinha idéia de quem fosse. Idéia não, tinha certeza, mas estava completamente sem forças para falar qualquer coisa.

Mais alguns dias haviam se passado na Terra enquanto haviam passado algumas horas na Terra dos Vales. A verdadeira Luna e Melissa caminham enquanto voltavam de uma cansativa aula dupla de Poções com a professora Lisa. As poções que estudavam naquele último ano em Hogwarts eram muito cansativas e difíceis de serem feitas.

-Ai, Lú... Estou tão cansada... - Melissa resmungou.

-Pode ir para os dormitórios descansar um pouco para o jantar, eu vou até a biblioteca e pego o livro de que precisamos para fazer o trabalho de Snape.

-Tudo bem. - Melissa concordou.

-Então vou até lá e pego o livro, depois vamos conversar mais um pouco. Vai me contar melhor dessa sua briga com seu namorado.

-Tá legal! - Melissa disse virando para o seu caminho - Até mais, Luna.

-Até mais! - Luna disse voltando para o mesmo caminho que estava seguindo com Melissa.

Com a intenção de ir para a biblioteca, ela nem notou que estava indo pelo mesmo caminho de que estava voltando da aula de Poções, que já não era mais em uma sala nas masmorras, sim em uma outra sala encontrada no segundo andar da escola. Só ao ouvir a voz de Lisa, notou que estava no caminho errado.

-Ai como eu sou distraída. - Luna disse a si mesma, batendo a mão na testa.

Mas a ouvir algo como "nem sei como Harry vai receber essa notícia", vindo da voz da professora de dentro da sala, aquilo chamou sua atenção. O que poderia estar falando de Harry? E com quem estava falando, sozinha?

-Espero que ele receba bem. - agora era uma voz masculina quem falava - Lembro que ele andava muito rebelde.

-E com causa, né? - Lisa completou.

"Com quem será que ela está conversando? Não reconheço essa voz.". Luna pensava curiosa. Ela caminhou lentamente, na ponta dos pés, até a porta, abrindo lenta e discretamente uma brecha para que pudesse espiar lá dentro.

Ela via Lisa sentada em sua poltrona em frente a uma lareira acesa. Provavelmente Lisa conversava com alguém pela lareira, mas ela não conseguia ver quem era por Lisa estar na frente do fogo.

-Muitas causas. - o homem continuou a falar - Mas agora parece que ele está em situação mais difícil, está carregando o mundo sobre os ombros praticamente.

-Praticamente não, ele está. - corrigiu Lisa - Caso ele não consiga vencer a guerra o mundo vai mudar completamente de curso, e ele vai morrer por causa da Purificação.

-Esse Deus Dragão não pode de jeito nenhum ser acordado. - a voz masculina disse preocupada - Estou muito cansado, agora vou dormir um pouco.

-Se prepare que acho que logo ele estará de volta e teremos que dar a notícia. - Lisa disse preocupada.

-Realmente teremos que nos preparar.

-Mande referências a Claire, Melina e Helena, e avise a princesa que breve estarei a visitando para saber de novidades. - Lisa disse séria.

-Tudo bem. - ele assentiu.

-Atchim! - Luna não agüentou, estava resfriada e acabou espirrando.

-Quem foi? - Lisa perguntou preocupada, olhando em sua volta.

-Tem alguém nos espiando, vi daqui um grande olho em uma brecha da porta em cima de sua cabeça. - o homem disse preocupado, fazendo com que Lisa levantasse imediatamente da poltrona.

"Ai, eu e o meu grande olho!" - Luna disse a si mesma. "E agora, como vou escapar dessa?"

Ela olhou para os dois lados, os outros dois corredores que poderiam fazer com que ela escapasse de Lisa, estavam longe o bastante para ela pegar Luna ainda no caminho. Ela não poderia ser pega por Lisa, ouvir atrás das portas era algo muito feio, e vai saber se ela não estava quebrado alguma regra fazendo isso? Sua salvação estava bem atrás de si, uma janela. Só podia pensar em pulá-la, nada além disso, assim Lisa não teria tempo de pegá-la.

Correu até o outro lado do corredor, que era estreito, e subiu na janela, já jogando todo peso de seu corpo para o fora. Mas só depois de jogar seu corpo para lá foi ver que a altura, mesmo sendo do segundo andar apenas, era muito alta para ela não morrer ou quebrar vários ossos ao chegar lá embaixo. Não gritou senão Lisa ouviria o som vindo da janela, mas ficou pendurada com apenas uma mão.

-Não há ninguém aqui mais. - ouviu Lisa dizer e um barulho de porta se fechando.

Só de olhar para baixo Luna sentiu vertigens horríveis, se esqueceu de que morria de medo de altura quando pensou em pular a janela. Com sacrifício colocou a outra mão na janela, e não olhou para baixo novamente, tentaria subir.

-Luna! - ouviu gritarem lá de baixo - O que faz aí, sua louca?!

Ela olhou para baixo e viu Teresa, que parecia se divertir com a cena. Luna não estava em condições de responder, então Teresa viu que a garota estava desesperada e em problemas sérios.

-Espere um minuto! - Teresa gritou lá de baixo e tirou a varinha do bolso - Vingardium Leviosa! - disse apontando a varinha para Luna, que foi puxada.

Suas mãos saíram imediatamente do parapeito da janela e ela sentiu-se muito leve... tão leve... flutuando... Mas logo encontrava-se no chão em frente a Teresa, e só aí notou que havia sido levada por Vingardium Leviosa.

-Nossa, como você conseguiu me fazer flutuar? - Luna perguntou surpreendida.

-Você sabe que eu sou forte e poderosa. -Teresa respondeu naturalmente - Mas me diga, como você foi parar lá naquela janela?

-É uma longa história...- Luna disse caindo numa leve risadinha.

Era uma coisa bem "Louca" Lovegood.

**No próximo capítulo...**

Agora está tudo bem com Rony e Hermione, mas o que acontecerá com os outros? Qual será a resposta de Gina a proposta de Draco (da qual ele faz pela milésima vez :P)? Quem será a falsa Luna Lovegood? O que acontecerá a Harry e a Esfera? Não percam as sagas finais dentro da Terra dos Vales! _Capítulo 5 - De Volta ao Lar_

**N.A:** Olá p vocês novamente! gostaram do capítulo? Espero que sim! Mas vem mto mais pela frente, hein?! Ah, tô pintando a capa da fic Os Dragões do Paraíso, qdo tiver pronta vou publicar no Os 8 dragoes. cjb. net. Ah, agora vem explicação: estava sem net no pc aqui de casa... Para falar a verdade ainda estou! Quem mandou esse capítulo pra mim foi a Biba na facu... Por disquete... Ultimamente a gente tá atualizando até o Portal D/G por disquete =P

Lina!!!! Te amo mto! Amor fraternal claro... Fiquei super contente em ver q vc lembrou de Uma Viagem Inesperada no D/G Fic Awards =D =D =D (qdo voltar a net quero conversar no MSN c vc. Tenho um capítulo inédito de "O Segredo...", pra te mandar. Mas agora sei q vc é mosqueteira, espero q vc não esteja só dando atenção p suas compannheiras de luta_¬¬_...) Mas hj não está dando pra agradecer reviews p todos vcs... Mas no próximo cap vou tentar. Se o Cara lá de Cima permitir, esse fim de semana terei net. Mas sem mtas esperanças, hein?

Msm assim, valew!!!!! Valeu mto a quem mandou review e continuem sempre mandando! Olha, vou fazer uma proposta p vcs, se eu receber mais de 5 reviews, semana que vem eu anuncio p vcs o provável nome da terceira fase da fanfic. Querem saber qual é? 5 reviews em mão ou nada!

Até então!

Victor


	5. De Volta ao Lar

**Os Oito Dragões - A Terra dos Vales**

_Capítulo 5 - De Volta ao Lar _

-Você não é a Luna... - Harry grunhiu raivosamente - Você só pode ser...

-Vamos, Harry! Está sem forças para levantar e lutar como um homem. - a falsa Luna disse com toda aquela gelidez no olhar.

-Quem não está agindo como um homem aqui é você! - Harry sentiu tanta raiva que forças surgiram do seu interior, logo foi envolvido por uma grande luz azul e estava em pé - Vamos Mark, tire essa máscara, essa não é a atitude que um homem deve ter.

-E quem disse que dou importância a essas coisas? - Mark perguntou ironicamente, tirando sua varinha do bolso - _Accio Carta! _

Nesse instante a carta que Harry havia ganhado de Luna voou de seu bolso para as mãos de Mark, que com seu risinho irônico jogou-a para trás, fazendo com que ela caísse na cachoeira.

-Não!!! - Harry gritou muito desesperado, a carta rasgou-se com a força da água caindo no rio - Por que você fez isso?

-Porque eu sabia que era algo de muita significância para você. Adoro ver as outras pessoas sofrendo. - ele respondeu sério.

-Você é um...

-Modere suas palavras, Potter! - Mark disse furioso - Agora está na hora de pegar mais uma coisinha: _Accio Esfera! _

Mas antes que a Esfera pudesse voar até as mãos de Mark, Harry a agarrou desesperado, ele não poderia perder a Esfera de jeito nenhum. Uma luz azulada mais forte ainda invadiu a pequena gruta ao Harry tocar na Esfera, fazendo-o sentir-se ainda mais poderoso. Harry entrou em transe, foi levado para outro lugar em sua mente, como na primeira vez em que libertou o seu Dragão e derrotou Voldemort, estava diante de Claire, olhando em seus olhos vermelhos.

"Você conseguiu sua Esfera." - ela disse sorridente, porém com lágrimas no olhar. "Não pode perdê-la de jeito nenhum agora, junte toda a energia que conseguir e atire contra Mark, se concentre e aparate para junto de Rony e Hermione. Agora vá!"

Harry assentiu com a cabeça e fechou os olhos, quando abriu Mark estava em sua frente. Juntou toda a força que pôde e atirou contra ele, que criou um escudo de magia para tentar se proteger. Quando o poder se chocou com o escudo, este conseguiu proteger um pouco a Mark, mas depois de um tempo foi quebrado e o oponente atingido. O garoto ficou inconsciente na mesma hora em que caiu para trás daquelas águas. Harry juntou novamente toda força que restava em si e aparatou dali com sua esfera.

A pequena gruta foi deixada para trás, em um grande silêncio, apenas o barulho da água da cachoeira caindo. Mas na frente da cachoeira surgiu uma mão se apoiando no chão. Não havia sido dessa vez que Mark fora derrotado.

-Venha para o lado dos Dragões da Terra. - Draco sugeriu com um sorriso torto e irônico.

Mas a resposta veio rapidamente em um grande estalo. Gina levantou a mão rapidamente contra o rosto de Malfoy e lhe deu um tapa daqueles que ele nunca mais iria esquecer. Ela abaixou a mão, ele rapidamente colocou a mão no rosto, no lugar onde havia levado o tapa, que estava completamente vermelho e com uma bela marca de uma mão. A respiração dele começou a falhar, hora mais alta, hora mais baixa, em um tom magoado. Logo abriu os olhos, olhou para ela com cara de nojo, uma cara de muito desprezo realmente, arregalou os olhos e agarrou o pulso de Gina violentamente, levantando o braço dela.

-Ai, você está me machucando! - Gina quase gritou.

-Essa é a intenção. - Draco disse arregalando ainda mais os olhos, pegando a sua espada e apontando contra Gina.

-Não! - ela gritou em voz seca - O que você vai fazer?

-Eu vou fazer o que devia ter feito com você ontem a noite!

-Você está louco?... - ela perguntou com a voz sumindo.

-Você sabe que eu SOU louco! - ele disse muito nervoso - É uma mal agradecida, eu salvo sua vida...

-Uma vida que você ia tirar...

-Isso não importa!!! - ele SSIssIIII

gritou com mais violência.

-Claro que importa, você ia matar minha amiga. - Gina jogou em sua cara.

-Porque eu não amo a 'sua amiga'! Eu amo você, caramba!

-Você não pode deixar que tudo acabe assim agora... - ela disse quase em um sussurro, não levantaria o tom de voz contra ele.

Draco soltou Gina a atirando no chão, raivosamente, a garota começou a choramingar no chão.

-Pare de chorar! - ele gritou irritado.

-Você sabe que eu nunca iria para o lado dos Dragões da Terra, estaria matando muita das pessoas que amo. - Gina disse em tom baixo e de choro.

-Por isso você é uma tonta. - Draco disse com desprezo - Agora vá embora antes que me arrependa de tê-la deixado viva. - lágrimas que Draco tentou enxugar e disfarçar começaram a brotar em seus olhos.

­­­-Você ainda pode me ter... - Gina disse em um tom meio de desespero - Esqueça os Dragões da Terra e...

-Vá embora!!! - Draco gritou violentamente - Eu não sentireir sua falta, sou muito feliz sem você.

-Feliz? - perguntou Gina.

-Vá embora logo! Não fale mais nada! - ele gritou com mais violência -Suma da minha vida!

Gina então ficou calada, ele era uma pessoa muito desequilibrada, ela não estaria segura se ficasse mais um minuto sequer ao lado dele. Ela pegou sua capa e sua espada em uma mão, sua Esfera em outra, aparatando em seguida, deixando apenas um estalo e um pouco de fumaça no lugar.

No instante seguinte Malfoy se atirou ao chão, por que ele tinha aquele destino? Por que ele tinha que ser tão inimigo de alguém tão amada? Por que ele não tinha, nem nunca teve direito de ser feliz? Desde criança, ele nunca fora feliz, sempre soubera de sua responsabilidade futura.

--Flashback--

-Esse garoto um dia vai se tornar o rei deste mundo! - uma mulher de cabelos pretos avermelhados e olhos azuis disse com uma voz fina e irritante.

-Por isso que ele é o meu orgulho, Suzane! - Lúcio Malfoy disse ajoelhando em frente ao filho, batendo a mão no ombro da criança de apenas sete anos.

-Ele tinha que ser nosso filho. - Narcisa disse orgulhosa - Um dia vai libertar o mundo de todos esses Sangues-Ruim.

-O que são 'Sangues-Ruim', mamãe? - Draco perguntou inocentemente.

Narcisa olhou com cara de nojo para o garoto, como se não gostasse que ele falasse, depois disse impacientemente.

-Um dia você vai entender isso. Agora vá brincar! Some daqui!

A criança saiu correndo, tinha muito medo de seus pais, toda vez que fazia algo errado tinha que agüentar um castigo pesado, às vezes apanhava de Lúcio, por isso tinha muito respeito com os pais. Mas também ganhava de seus pais tudo o que queria, era muito mimado, por outro lado. Ele sempre fora tratado como um troféu por sua família, era mesmo um 'prêmio' para seus pais, uma prova de pureza do sangue Malfoy. Seu nome Draco não havia sido dado à toa, chama-se Draco pois seus pais sempre souberam que ele seria um Dragão da Terra, e seria o líder natural deles. Nada mais perfeito do que ter um nome com a palavra 'dragão' em latim, além do mais igual ao do símbolo de Hogwarts. Desde pequeno Draco fazia uma espécie de tratamento para libertar seu Dragão, e quanto mais perto disso chegava pior o garoto ficava, sua inocência ia se perdendo e mais mau ia se tornando.

--Fim do Flashback--

"Hoje sou o monstro que me tornei." - Draco disse a si mesmo, ainda atirado no chão e chorando. "Jamais poderei me libertar de mim mesmo, o Espírito Dragão a cada dia toma mais conta de mim..."

Draco não tinha forças para levantar, ficaria atirado lá até sabe-se lá quando, mas tinha uma certeza, havia perdido seu amor, e para sempre.

Rony e Hermione foram acordados por Harry, que havia acabado de aparatar para junto deles. Eles esfregaram os olhos e levantaram, já era manhã, uma manhã bem nublada e escura anunciava que chuva estava por vir.

-Harry... uahhh! Que bom que você chegou bem. - Rony disse se espreguiçando.

-Conseguiu? - perguntou Hermione - Pegou sua Esfera!

-Está bem aqui em minhas mãos. - Harry disse sorrindo - Estou com saudades de vocês...

Com cada braço Harry abraçou os dois.

-Mas você nos viu ontem a noite. - Hermione disse em um tom de estranheza.

-Eu sei, mas estou com saudades. - Harry disse sorridente - Para falar a verdade eu não vejo vocês a umas duas horas, vocês não dormiram muito não.

-Você não sabe o que aconteceu com Pansy e Cho. - Rony disse em tom de alegria - A Pansy se ferrou!

-Rony! - bronqueou Hermione.

-E vocês não sabem o que aconteceu com o Mark. - Harry disse sério - Mas agora precisamos sair daqui, vamos aparatar até o Portal.

Os três aparataram, logo estavam em frente ao Portal para a Terra, entre as quatro árvores que indicavam o caminho para os quatro vales. Os três sentiam-se muito felizes em estarem ali, mas logo em seguida em que eles chegaram Gina desaparatou lá também, a garota estava chorando, mas ao vê-los um sorriso se misturou com as lágrimas. Ela correu até Rony e abraçou o irmão.

-Você está bem? - ela perguntou ao irmão - Hermione te curou!

-Estou. - Rony disse sorrindo e correspondendo ao abraço do irmão.

-Que bom que você está viva! - Hermione disse sorridente - O Malfoy não te atingiu com a espada?

-Não, ele a desviou se assustando com a luz que surgiu na hora em que trocamos de lugar, Mione. - Gina disse separando-se do abraço para tocar na mão da amiga - Depois eu dei um jeito de escapar dele lá e dormir um pouco - a garota mentiu, nenhum deles sabia da relação dela com Draco.

-Que bom! - Hermione disse sorrindo mais ainda abertamente.

-Agora que acabou quase tudo bem, vamos voltar para a Terra? - sugeriu Harry.

-Estou com saudades da minha família e do meu travesseiro! - Rony disse contente.

-Então vamos rápido. - Gina disse sorridente, já nem mais chorava.

Os três logo atravessaram o Portal. Saíram dentro daquele prédio abandonado na Rua das Cerejeiras, as luzes do Portal refletiam nas paredes, eles mal conseguiam manter os sorrisos nos rostos de tão grandes que se tornavam, estavam de volta ao seu planeta! Estavam de volta ao lar, mal conseguiam acreditar nisso, passaram-se dois dias na Terra dos Vales, parecia ter sido uma eternidade. Entretanto também sentiam-se desolados, o que deveriam fazer?

-Para onde vamos? - perguntou Rony.

-Eu não tenho idéia. - Harry respondeu.

-Por que não vamos para Hogwarts, lá guardamos as Esferas que conseguimos com Dumbledore. - sugeriu Hermione.

-Acho que é o melhor a fazer. - concordou Gina.

-Vamos usar nossas Chaves de Portal então. - Harry disse retirando sua pena do bolso, que era a Chave, em seguida os outros tiraram do bolso também. Todos desapareceram no ar.

Estavam naquela velha sala, velha e calorosa sala. Fênix estava mais viva do que nunca, suas penas chegavam a parecer fogo. Dumbledore que estava distraído em sua mesa mexendo em alguns pergaminhos levantou a cabeça surpreso ao ver os quatro ali. Eles não estavam em seus melhores estados, estavam imundos, Rony ainda tinha alguns arranhões a vista e Harry também estava todo ralado, Gina tinha uma parte de seu pulso a vista que estava roxo por causa do apertão de Malfoy. Mas o velho sorriu gentilmente, levantando da mesa e abrindo os braços.

-Sejam bem-vindos de volta!

-Obrigada! - Hermione sorriu gentilmente - Estava com saudades.

-Vocês conseguiram todas as Esferas? - perguntou vendo que apenas Harry, Hermione e Gina tinham Esferas junto deles.

-Está vendo alguma Esfera comigo? - Rony perguntou estupidamente.

-Não. - Dumbledore respondeu em seu tom calmo - Mas isso não é motivo para ficar nervoso sr.Ronald.

-É sim, eu sou um inútil. - ele disse abaixando a cabeça.

-Que é isso, Rony! - Gina disse segurando no ombro do irmão.

-Você não é um inútil. - disse Dumbledore - Eu não estava descartando a idéia de vocês não conseguirem alguma das Esferas.

-E como faremos para recuperá-la? - perguntou Harry - Ela está com Pansy.

-Talvez você consiga. - disse Hermione - Eu acho que Pansy está morta.

-Morta? - perguntou Harry.

-Sim, acho que acabei matando-a sem querer. - Hermione abaixou a cabeça triste - Eu a empurrei para me proteger e a própria espada dela caiu nas suas costas.

-A culpa não foi sua então. - disse Gina - Você a empurrou para se proteger e ela acabou se acidentando com sua própria espada.

-Ela não está morta. - disse Dumbledore.

-Como o senhor sabe? - perguntou Hermione.

-Se ela morresse a Esfera se transportaria para Ronald, mas você nem sente o cheiro dela, não é?

-É. - concordou Rony.

-Então ela não está morta. - disse Harry.

-A Cho trouxe ela para a Terra. - disse Hermione - Deve tê-la levado para algum hospital, ou algo assim.

-Mas o que faremos com as Esferas? - perguntou Harry.

-Espere um momento. - disse Dumbledore, antes de falar em um tom mais baixo - Estamos sendo observados.

O velho levantou sua varinha com uma luz amarela.

-Agora acho que está tudo bem. - disse sorrindo.

Em outro lugar Cho e Pansy viam em uma tela Dumbledore e os Dragões do Paraíso conversando, mas ao Dumbledore levantar a varinha a tela se apagou.

-Droga! - resmungou Pansy - Agora não saberemos o que aconteceu com Mark e Draco.

-Dumbledore, velho caduco! - Cho disse raivosamente.

As duas estavam em uma grande sala da Mansão Malfoy, Wiltshire, que era uma espécie de QG dos Dragões da Terra. Era uma sala bem escura, sentavam-se em um sofá preto, as paredes eram de pedra e iluminadas por tochas, pois era uma sala do subterrâneo da Mansão Malfoy. Ela tinha mais dois sofás além do que elas estavam sentadas, uma grande mesa em outro lado da sala, e uma grande parte vazia mesmo, pois era o espaço onde treinavam esgrima e magias.

-Já estamos aqui há duas semanas. - disse Pansy - Corresponde a duas horas passadas na Terra dos Vales.

-Acho que daqui há uns dias eles estarão de volta. - disse Cho.

-Agora que eles voltaram eu tenho uma coisinha para fazer. - Pansy deu um sorriso cruel.

-Os dois Weasleys vão ter uma surpresa essa noite. - ela disse ainda com aquele sorrisinho - Potter e Granger não vão gostar muito também.

Pansy aparatou e no mesmo instante a porta da sala se abriu, Narcisa e Suzane adentraram ao lado de alguém com uma capa preta. A pessoa tirou a capa e revelou seu rosto.

-Mark! - exclamou Cho.

-Outro inútil que não conseguiu a Esfera. - Narcisa disse desprezívelmente - E ele não está muito bem.

-Olá. - ele disse desanimado, estava bem pálido, parecia doente realmente.

-Ele não está nada bem mesmo. - Cho disse parecendo preocupada.

-Está só com uma febrezinha. - Suzane disse enojada.

-Deite-se naquele outro sofá. - Narcisa disse apontando para um sofá próximo ao que Cho estava sentada.

-E o Draco? - perguntou Cho - Vocês sabem algo dele.

-Algo me diz que ele está bem. - disse Suzane.

-Mas ele não conseguiu a Esfera dele. - Cho disse dando de ombros - Está com a Granger, eu estava espionado os Dragões do Paraíso que já estão aqui na Terra e ela está com a Esfera dos Ventos.

-Meu filho é outro inútil. - disse Narcisa - Vou chamar o Dr.Jones para dar uma olhada nesse inútil aqui. - se retirou da sala.

-Podemos voltar a conversar agora? - Harry perguntou sério - Não há mais ninguém nos observando, né?

-Não. - disse Dumbledore - Devia ser algum dos Dragões da Terra.

-Que seja. - disse Hermione - Vamos logo com isso que eu quero matar as saudades da minha família, eles nem sabem direito o que aconteceu comigo, já fazem dois dias que eu não dou notícias para eles, devem estar muito preocupados.

-Não fazem dois dias apenas. - disse Dumbledore - Já fazem nove meses.

-Nove meses? - perguntaram os quatro ao mesmo tempo.

-Isso mesmo. - assentiu Dumbledore - O tempo aqui na Terra e na Terra dos Vales correm de um modo bem diferente, aqui corre muito mais rápido pelo que vocês podem ver.

-É corre bem mais rápido. - Gina disse olhando vagamente para o chão. - Minha família deve estar com muitas saudades de mim agora.

-Então vamos logo com tudo isso que quero ver minha família. - Rony disse aflito.

-A Luna está na escola, não está? - perguntou Harry.

-Está. - respondeu Dumbledore - Agora vamos rápido com isso, me entreguem as Esferas que as guardarei na minha Sala Secreta.

-Não podemos. - disse Hermione - Ninguém além do próprio dono pode tocar na Esfera.

-Então entrem comigo. - Dumbledore disse levantando da mesa de seu escritório.

Dumbledore parou em frente a um grande quadro de uma ave que voava para todo lado, do qual Harry já conhecia muito bem, e sabia o que tinha atrás. Dumbledore apontou a varinha para o quadro, que inclinou-se para a direita mostrando apenas blocos e mais blocos comuns da parede da sala. Ele afundou um deles um pouco para trás, depois afundou três abaixo desse e mais dois deles que estavam próximos. Um grande estrondo tomou conta da sala e logo a parede começou a se mover. Atrás da parede aberta havia uma grande cortina vermelha, passando pela cortina, chegava-se uma sala meio mal-iluminada com tochas nas paredes. Dentro da sala havia aquela grande redoma quadrada da qual haviam sido retirada suas espadas.

-Vocês guardarão suas Esferas aqui, é um lugar muito seguro. - Dumbledore disse apontando para a redoma e abrindo-a - Depositem-nas aí dentro. Guardem suas espadas também, já que vocês não vão mais usá-las por enquanto, mas provavelmente mais para frente vocês as utilizarão.

Harry, Gina e Hermione guardaram suas Esferas dentro da redoma, depois os quatro depositaram suas espadas ali, estavam cansados de carregá-las pra lá e pra cá... E também estavam muito ansiosos, queriam voltar para suas casas. Harry apenas queria ver Luna novamente. Ele não tinha um lar definido, mesmo gostando muito de ficar n'A Toca, precisava de um lar mais dele. Já havia decidido que agora que era maior de idade compraria uma bela casa para ele e Luna viverem após o casamento que ele queria marcar para um pouco depois que ela se formasse na escola. Também teria que esperar que a Guerra dos Dragões acabasse definitivamente, até então não poderia ser feliz.

-Em que mês estamos? - perguntou Harry.

-Estamos em maio. - ele respondeu.

Os planos de casamento de Harry estariam para mais perto do que ele imaginava.

-Agora estamos livres para ir pra casa? - perguntou Hermione.

-Sim, eu preparei uma Chave de Portal para os três. - Dumbledore disse olhando para Hermione, Gina e Rony - Vão até minha sala que vocês encontrarão em uma prateleira próxima a minha mesa uma pena verde e duas lilás. As lilás darão n'A Toca, já a verde irá parar sua rua, Hermione.

-Você é muito precavido, Dumbledore. - disse Rony.

-Hoje pela manhã eu senti que vocês estariam de volta, então eu preparei essas Chaves de Portal. - Alvo deu um sorriso largo - Vão para suas casas e matem as saudades de suas famílias.

-Agora mesmo. - disse Gina - Vem Rony! - ela puxou a manga do irmão para fora da sala, Hermione ia saindo ao lado deles, estavam eufóricos.

-Então, Harry, eu gostaria de lhe falar algo muito importante...

-Ah, tchau, Harry! - Gina gritou lá de fora - Tchau, Dumbledore!

-Tchau! - os dois gritaram lá de dentro.

-Eu e o Rony também estamos mandando tchau. - Hermione disse lá de fora.

-Eu prefiro falar tchau por mim mesmo. - reclamou Rony.

-Ai, como você é chato. - disse Hermione.

-Ah, tô doida pra dar um abraço no pai, um beijo na mãe! Eu até experimento uma das últimas invenções que os gêmeos devem ter feito! - Gina não parava de tagarelar.

-Nem com muita saudade eu experimento nada vindo daqueles dois. - foi possível ouvir Rony falar lá fora, os dois estavam conversando muito alto - Agora chega de tagarelar. Pega logo essa pena e vamos.

Em seguida tudo ficou em silêncio, os três já haviam partido.

-O que o senhor gostaria de falar mesmo? - Harry perguntou sério.

-Bem, Harry, na verdade não sou eu que tenho uma coisa importante para te falar. - Dumbledore disse evitando olhar diretamente nos olhos de Harry - Bem.. Bem... é melhor...

-Melhor o quê? - perguntou Harry.

-É melhor você se preparar e ir até a sala da professora Lisa, ela tem uma coisa muito importante para lhe falar lá. - Dumbledore estava agindo de um modo estranho, parecia saber de alguma coisa e não querer contar a Harry, algo que ele faz sempre.

-O que você está escondendo de mim? Por que eu tenho que me preparar para ir até a sala da Lisa?

-Harry, vá até lá e fique sabendo. - Dumbledore não conseguia olhar diretamente nos olhos de Harry - Mas você me promete uma coisa?

-Fala. - Harry disse irritado.

-Me prometa que não vai se revoltar, por favor. - o velho olhou piedosamente para Harry, que o olhava de um modo desconfiado.

-Eu não posso lhe prometer algo que eu não saiba se vou poder realizar. - Harry disse com um olhar de raiva para Dumbledore, sabia que aí viria chumbo grosso - Agora com licença, deixe-me ir logo se tenho que ter um encontro tão importante assim com a professora Lisa. Mas antes posso me encontrar com Luna? Ela está a escola?

-É recomendável que você vá ao encontro de Lisa antes. - Dumbledore olhou para Harry por cima de seus óculos de meia-lua.

-Então eu vou. - Harry saiu revoltado da Sala Secreta e só não bateu a porta porque não havia nenhuma para bater.

Dumbledore em seguida saiu lentamente da sala, resmungando algo, parecendo preocupado.

-Eu já sei como Harry vai receber isso... Melhor me preparar.

Harry já estava na porta da sala de Lisa, queria resolver o mais rápido essa história e ir ao encontro de Luna. Bateu na porta três vezes, depois de um tempo Lisa disse lá de dentro.

-Pode entrar!

Harry entrou, Lisa encontrava-se em pé, parecia estar ajeitando algumas coisas em umas prateleiras próxima a porta. A sala da professora era muito bem arrumada, estava diferente agora. As paredes eram bem tranqüilas em um tom branco meio acinzentado, um carpete azul-escuro, sua mesa e prateleiras eram em uma madeira de tom caramelo, no fundo da sala atrás da mesa uma poltrona azul estava virada para trás, de frente para uma lareira, devia ser giratória. Lisa virou o rosto e arregalou os olhos ao ver que a pessoa que por ali adentrara era ele.

-Harry!

-Dumbledore disse que você tinha algo de importante para falar. - Harry entrou bombardeando.

-Sente-se! - ela apontou para um sofá também azul que estava do lado oposto da prateleira, ao lado da porta - Gostaria de um chá?

-Não precisa. - respondeu Harry - Conte logo, Dumbledore disse que você tinha lago importante a contar, chega de rodeios, estou ficando irritado.

-Então olhe para lá! - Lisa apontou para a poltrona atrás de sua mesa.

A poltrona girou, mostrando o lado da sua frente. Harry não conseguia acreditar no que via.

**No Próximo Capítulo... **

Melhor não falar nada do próximo capítulo... para não entregar, mas vejam o título: _Capítulo 6 - Mentiras_, não há mais nada há dizer, não é?

**N.A.:** Oi gente!!! Prometi, feito! Fanfic no ar em pleno domingo! Pedi, feito! Cinco reviews no ato! Estou feliz depois disso, mas gostaria que vcs não vacilassem e mandassem uns cinco nesse capítulo tb (é, não é só pq não tenho nenhuma proposta q vcs devem regular nos reviews..). Opiniões estão sendo mto bem vindas agora, essa fic está se modificando um pouco a partir daqui, gostarai q vcs falassem o q estão achando. Altas revelações no próximo capítulo (esse daqui só semana que vem).

Agradecimentos aos cinco reviews: Luna-br, bru, Alícia Spinet, Lina e Poly Malfoy.

Ah... Claro, o nome da próxima fic vai ser _A Deusa da Criação, _só não vou explicar pq (aí é demais), o q acharam do nome?

Valew entaum!!!!

Victor Ichijouji


	6. Mentiras

Os Oito Dragões - A Terra dos Vales

N.A: A música entre as cenas a seguir é Lies, do Evanescense. Espero que gostem do capítulo. Ah, e tentem ler ouvindo a música, ou pelo menos ouvindo Evanescense que combina muito com esse capítulo (e com a fic em geral).

Capítulo 6 - Mentiras

Era inacreditável! Harry tinha certeza que nunca mais veria a pessoa que estava por detrás daquela poltrona novamente em sua vida. Ele havia achado, pelo menos. Depois de ler o que aconteceu com ele naquele livro da Biblioteca Proibida, achou que nunca mais o veria. Seus cabelos negros brilhantes agora batiam nos ombros, seu olhar que era quase negro também brilhava com lágrimas que começavam a brotar emocionadas, sua pele estava muito branca, mas suas bochechas tinham alguma cor, fazendo com que ele parecesse vivo. Não aparentava que ele tinha passado por aquela cortina e seus devoradores de alma.

Aquela pessoa era Sirius Black, que abriu os braços para Harry e levantou da poltrona.

Harry não conteve sua emoção, correu até Sirius e abraçou-o, como queria fazer a muito tempo. Foi um abraço de muita emoção, Harry já estava quase do tamanho de seu padrinho.

-Eu sabia que você estava vivo... - ele murmurou soluçando, os dois choravam de alegria e muita emoção do reencontro - Eles mentiram para mim, tenho certeza que aquele lugar não existe.

-Que bom poder lhe dizer que estou vivo. - Sirius ainda estava abraçado com muita emoção ao seu afilhado - Nada vai nos separar novamente, eu prometo.

Harry se separou do padrinho, olhando no seu rosto e sorrindo de orelha a orelha, seus olhos molhados.

-Eu sabia que era possível salvar você, com certeza Dumbledore escondeu tudo de mim. Eu sabia...

-Lisa, acho que você deve contar toda a verdade a ele. - Sirius disse olhando para a professora.

Harry olhou para ela, que parecia incerta, seus olhos verdes estavam amedrontados, ela olhou para Harry, que olhava fervorosamente para ela.

-Tem umas coisas que você precisa saber. - Lisa disse com um tom triste na voz - Toda a verdade por trás de Sirius estar vivo.

-Então conte. - disse Harry.

-Sente-se. - Lisa apontou novamente para o sofá azul - Fique a vontade Harry.

-Não quero me sentar. - Harry respondeu nervoso.

-Então é melhor que fique em pé mesmo. - Lisa respondeu, parecia não conseguir falar nada, tentou abrir a boca duas vezes mas nada saiu.

-Você tem que falar. - Sirius disse, estava novamente sentado na poltrona atrás de Harry.

-Tudo bem. - ela retomou o fôlego - Você lembra daquele livro do Departamento dos Mistérios? Era um livro falso, eu enquanto passava na biblioteca a procura de um livro, vi você e seus amigos armando de ir à Biblioteca Proibida.

--Flashback--

Lisa estava na biblioteca procurando um livro, quando de repente ouviu a voz de Harry, que começou a falar de um assunto que chamou sua atenção, fazendo com que ela não conseguisse não ouvir sua conversa. Luna, Hermione e Rony estavam conversando com Harry.

-Não. - disse Harry - Por quê?

-Nada, esquece. - disse Hermione - Acho que nem vamos encontrar nada sobre o Departamento dos Mistérios aqui, todos os livros que pegamos dizem que essa é uma sessão muito secreta e restrita no ministério e mais nada.

-Restrita? - perguntou Harry - Se é um lugar restrito, deve haver algum livro que fale sobre isso na Sessão Restrita do terceiro andar.

-É mesmo! - disse Luna.

-Então vamos almoçar, após o almoço veremos o que fazer. - disse Rony - Minha barriga está roncando.

-Vamos. - disse Hermione - Mas nada de tentar ir à Sessão Restrita hoje.

Lisa viu que os quatro levantavam da mesa em que pesquisavam, e saiu imediatamente dali, antes que fosse notada, precisava conversar com Dumbledore e dar um jeito de Harry não encontrar nada.

--Fim do Flashback--

Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear

(Limitado a cada membro pelas algemas do meu medo)

Sealed with lies through so many tears

(Selado com mentiras pelas tantas lágrimas)

Lost from within, pursuing the end

(Perdido por dentro, perseguindo o fim)

I fight for the chance to be lied to again

(Eu luto pela chance de ser enganado de novo)

-Eu fui conversar com Dumbledore, você não podia saber de jeito nenhum o que havia realmente por trás do Véu. - Lisa abaixou a cabeça - Nós dois combinamos de colocar um exemplar falso no lugar do que contava a verdade. Na verdade atrás do Véu há um portal para um universo paralelo, o Vale das Lamentações, um lugar muito perigoso. Você não poderia ir para lá de jeito nenhum, então teríamos que convencê-lo que Sirius realmente estava morto para você nem pensar em ir atrás dele.

-Vocês me deixaram deprimido com uma grande mentira?! - Harry cerrou os dentes, apertou as mãos e os dedos as fechando com mais força - Vocês me convenceram que meu padrinho estava morto, sendo que ele estava vivo?

-Calma, Harry. - Lisa começou a tremer, seus olhos começaram a molhar - Eu não queria mentir para você, mas foi necessário. Não quer uma água com açúcar?

-Não, eu não quero! - respondeu abruptamente - Eu quero que você conte o resto.

-Na verdade, além de mim e de Dumbledore, Claire, Snape, Lupin e Tonks também estavam ocultando isso de você. - Lisa estava com o braço tremendo muito, quando pegou uma xícara de chá para beber acabou a derrubando no chão e a quebrando em vários pedaços, manchando seu carpete azul com o líquido.

Era como aquela xícara que Harry se sentia, em mil pedaços. Ele estava sendo enganado por todos, e por pessoas que ele confiava muito, menos Snape, claro.

-Dumbledore pediu a Snape que conseguisse um exemplar daquele livro que conta das almas por trás da cortina. - Lisa não conseguia olhar nos olhos de Harry - Na noite seguinte eu e Dumbledore já sabíamos que você iria até a Sessão Restrita.

-Estavam me observando? - perguntou Harry.

-Sim. - respondeu Lisa.

-Nem privacidade tenho mais! - Harry estava revoltado, não tolerava mais ouvir a voz de Lisa, mas queria saber de tudo até o fim - Continue. - disse colocando a mão na testa e olhando para o lado, batendo o pé impacientemente.

-Eu e Dumbledore fomos até a Sessão Restrita, eu havia pegado o livro com o Snape e fui levar o mais rápido possível.

--Flashback--

Lisa acabou de entrar e Dumbledore já estava na Sessão Restrita a sua espera, ela entregou o livro nas mãos do velho, que o pegou e disse:

-Vou guardar o livro na prateleira do Ministério da Magia e me esconder por lá. Agora vá embora antes que ele chegue e veja o que estamos armando.

-Já estou indo. - Lisa disse sorrindo ao velho - Espero que esse livro o convença.

-Vai o convencer sim. - Dumbledore piscou com os dois olhos.

-Estou indo. - Lisa disse acenando para ele e virando de costas, sumindo na escuridão da biblioteca apenas com sua varinha acesa.

Dumbledore ajeitou o livro na prateleira correta, apenas esperado por Harry. Se escondeu nas sombras, atrás da prateleira havia um espaço para espreitar tudo que acontecia do outro lado. Dentro de poucos instantes Harry surgira na biblioteca, bem diante da prateleira tirou sua capa de invisibilidade, mas Dumbledore já sentira que ele estava ali antes mesmo de tirá-la.

Harry rapidamente achou o livro correto e sentou-se no chão, começando a folheá-lo distraidamente. Doía muito dentro de Dumbledore, mas precisava agir e enganar Harry o mais rápido possível, e era para o próprio bem do garoto. Saiu de trás da prateleira e parou ao lado de Harry.

-O que faz aqui?

Harry olhou para trás e viu Dumbledore, que olhava sério para ele, um olhar de desapontamento. Harry o fitou assustado, o que será que Dumbledore faria com ele? Será que Dumbledore ia o dar uma bronca ou algo bem pior.

-Deixe-me ver esse livro. - Dumbledore disse em pé de frente de Harry, que ainda se encontrava sentado no chão.

O velho começou a folhear o livro, até que parou em uma página e entregou o livro ao Harry, que o pegou desconfiado. Ele já havia visto em qual página falava sobre o véu.

-É sobre isso que você quer saber, Harry?

Ele pegou o livro e leu no título da página: 'Capítulo XII - A Sala do Véu'. Harry pareceu surpreso.

-Como você sabe? - perguntou Harry ainda sem graça.

-Eu sei que você quer saber sobre o que aconteceu com o seu padrinho, é obvio. Eu te dou este livro se você quiser ler sobre o DPM, como é mais conhecido o Departamento dos Mistérios, aí você vai saber como eu não estava mentindo para você no fim do ano passado. Agora tenho que ir, e quero que saia daqui antes que arrume problemas. Até mais. - disse Dumbledore dando um sorriso torto, não queria fazer com que Harry acreditasse naquela mentira.

-Tchau. - disse Harry.

-E não falte mais nas aulas de Oclumência, seja mais responsável, você precisa. Agora vá dormir. - Dumbledore logo não estava mais lá.

--Fim do Flashback--

You will never be strongh enough

(Você nunca será forte o bastante)

You will never be good enough

(Você nunca será bom o bastante)

You were never conceived in love

(Você nunca foi entendido no amor)

You will not rise above

(Você não vai subir)

Harry não conseguia conter toda a raiva que havia dentro de si. Havia sido enganado mais uma vez, sempre fora enganado por todos. Sempre fora o garoto que não podia saber da verdade. Sempre fora o tolo de todos, até mesmo por seus melhores amigos já havia sido enganado. Lembrava-se perfeitamente, ia para a Sessão Restrita com sua capa de invisibilidade e viu Lisa voltando, nem deu muita importância, mas foi idiota demais! Dumbledore já estava lá dentro da biblioteca, Lisa estava voltando de lá antes... Com certeza os dois haviam armado algo! Como ele era tonto! Lágrimas de raiva surgiram nos olhos de Harry, que tinha uma expressão demoníaca tomada pela ira que sentia.

-Odeio a todos vocês! Odeio a todos que me enganaram! - Harry gritava o mais alto que conseguia - Odeio você! Senhora Lisa Brynsen, a maior mentirosa de todas!

-Me desculpa, Harry...

-Jamais! - ele gritou secamente.

-Não a trate assim. - Sirius pediu calmamente.

-Eu estou a tratando da maneira que ela merece! Você não concorda? Pois eu acho que essa é a maneira que ela realmente merece, e sempre mereceu, ser tratada! Sempre cheia de mistériozinho, só porque sabe de algo a mais que eu, sempre cheia de mistério! É uma piranha!

-Modere suas palavras! - Sirius gritou levantando da cadeira - Tudo o que ela fez foi para o seu bem. Ela e dumbledore!

-Meu bem?! - Harry respondeu gritando ironicamente.

-Você sempre foi muito egoísta! - gritou Sirius - Igualzinho ao seu pai!

-Vamos parar com isso? - Lisa perguntou ainda em tom baixo - Deixe-me terminar de contar.

-Antes peça desculpas à ela. - pediu Sirius.

-Não. - Harry respondeu de imediato - Não devo pedir desculpas por ter dito apenas a verdade.

-Olhe aqui...

-Deixe ele. - pediu Lisa - Eu entendo o lado dele.

-Você nunca vai entender. - disse Harry - Eu me lembro perfeitamente das palavras daquele livro. - Harry falava magoado e raivosamente - Quer que eu as diga agora? Pois digo: _'Quem cair no Véu, nunca mais retornará. Sussurros misteriosos, que só alguns podem ouvir, mas pessoas realmente extraordinárias. Sussurros desesperados de almas perdidas, almas já sem vida, almas tristes de solidão, almas que se alimentam de almas, e a alma que ali cair, será devorada, e nunca mais existirá. Nunca espere o retorno de alguém que cair no Véu.'_

-Me perdoe, é muito pesado mas te convenceu a não... - Lisa começou.

-Viu como você não me entende? Jamais entenderá. - Harry olhou vagamente para o chão - Você e Dumbledore.

--Flashback--

Harry estava em aula de Oclumência com Dumbledore, na noite seguinte da que pegou o livro.

-Sirius realmente se foi, não há retorno, como você deve ter lido no livro, sua alma foi devorada - disse Dumbledore tristemente, mentindo descaradamente.

-Ele se foi então... - sussurrou Harry caindo em lágrimas de tom baixo.

-Sim, segundo aquele livro. Mas como podem saber que há almas aprisionadas e que as almas devoram as outras? - perguntou Dumbledore com esperanças, não conseguia deixar Harry completamente desesperançoso também - Mas nada que se pode desacreditar também, afinal, não se sabe em que situação foram descoberta essas coisas não é?

-É... - respondeu Harry.

-Pode ir Harry, adiamos a aula para amanhã, que você vai estar com a cabeça mais fria.

Se Harry soubesse que tudo era um grande teatro naquele momento, nem sabia o que faria. Como não sabia foi para o seu dormitório dormir mesmo.

--Fim do Flashback--

They'll never see

(Eles nunca verão)

I' ll never be

(Eu nunca serei)

I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger

(Eu lutarei e continuarei lutando para alimentar essa fome)

Burning deep inside of me

(Queimando profundamente dentro de mim)

-'Nunca espere o retorno de alguém que cair no véu.' Sabe como me senti quando li essa frase? - perguntou Harry - Não, não sabe.

-Deixe ao menos ela terminar de contar tudo, você vai entender porque não podia saber de nada. - Sirius pediu pacientemente. Harry ficou quieto e Lisa voltou a falar:

-Como já disse, Sirius foi parar no Vale das Lamentações, um lugar muito perigoso. - Lisa disse séria - Ninguém sabia da existência daquele lugar, a princesa Claire sonhou com ele, sonhou que Sirius estava lá. Só para você ter uma idéia o Vale das Lamentações antigamente era usado para serem lançados os piores bandidos do mundo bruxo, isso desde a idade média, era a espécie de 'beijo do dementador' da época. Lá o corpo se separa da alma, é um lugar muito debilitante, se alguém que cair ali não tiver se preparado, vai acabar caindo nas armadilhas mentais do lugar e começar a vagar por lá, se rastejando sem pensar em nada, como um vegetal, apenas se lamentando de dor, angústias e do sofrimento. Todas as vozes que você ouviu vindas do véu eram os espíritos se lamentando. Hoje em dia o véu não é mais usado para atirar bandidos no Vale das Lamentações, mas Sirius caiu acidentalmente lá, e você sabe no que isso dá agora.

-E porque eu não podia saber disso? - Harry perguntou revoltado.

-Você sabe muito bem da sua mania de ser o herói, de querer salvar o dia. - respondeu Sirius.

-Então dois membros da Ordem da Fênix foram recrutados para ir ao Vale das Lamentações salvar Sirius: Remo Lupin e Nimphadora Tonks. - Lisa continuou - Claire os ensinou uma maneira muito arriscada de ir até lá, qualquer erro e eles ficariam presos lá também. Graças a Deus ocorreu tudo bem, assim que resgatado Sirius foi levado para o andar da Claire no Ministério da Magia, estava verdadeiramente debilitado, não tinha mais qualquer recordação do passado, nem era capaz de falar. Mas Claire conhecia um tratamento que o curaria. Eram preciso as instruções certas na hora certa para que esse tratamento ocorresse bem. Melina e Helena eram as 'enfermeiras' dele, e eu sempre ia ver se ele estava melhor. Nós não contamos que ele estaria vivo por detrás do véu porque você ia querer ir atrás dele, com certeza.

-Tá bom, até o ponto de vocês mentirem para eu não ir até o véu e tentar tirar ele do Vale das Lamentações eu entendo. - Harry abaixou a cabeça e começou a enxugar alguma lágrimas de raiva que começaram a sair. - Vocês deveriam ter me contado isso, mas uma coisa que eu não estou conseguindo engolir é você ter me escondido o fato dele estar em tratamento com Claire... Não faz sentido algum!

-Nós não queríamos que você o visse no estado em que estava. - Lisa disse - Ele estava muito magro, sofria de alucinações, não reconhecia ninguém que via, ficou mais de um ano em tratamento, agora ele está ótimo.

-Eu estou vendo como ele está ótimo. - Harry disse abrindo os braços e caminhando para trás - Eu gostaria de ter visto esse progresso dele, eu tinha todo o direito de ver ele se curando.

-Mas você não gostaria de tê-lo visto naquele estado. - Lisa disse olhando piedosamente ao garoto.

-E você decide o melhor para mim? - Harry perguntou cerrando os punhos e andando até Lisa - Você acha que está em algum direito de decidir o melhor para mim? A senhora acha que está apta de decidir a minha felicidade? Acha?

-Eu achava que ia ser melhor para você...

-Achava? A senhora não sabe de nada!

Harry caminhou até a prateleira que Lisa arrumava algumas coisas quando ele entrou na sala, em seguida atirou tudo que estava ali no chão. Cada objeto que caía era uma dor de arrependimento que batia dentro de Lisa.

-Odeio você!!! - Harry gritou com cólera, chutando tudo que derrubou no chão - Eu nunca mais vou te ver na minha vida! sua...

Harry bufou e bateu a porta da sala de Lisa com toda força, causando um incrível estrondo que derrubou tudo que estava em outra prateleira no chão também.

-Um dia ele vai entender. - Sirius disse levantando e confortando Lisa em um abraço.

A mulher começou a chorar em seus braços, ele começou a fazer um cafuné nos longos cabelos de Lisa.

-Um dia ele vai ter que perdoar a pessoa que eu mais amo nessa vida. - Sirius disse dando um beijo na testa de Lisa.

-Eu gosto tanto dele, mas você viu? Ele disse que me odeia, que nunca gostou de mim... - ela soluçava em tom magoado.

-Ele disse tudo da boca para fora, não se deixe atingir por isso.

-Melhor você voltar para Claire, lá é um esconderijo seguro, não esqueça que você ainda é um foragido. - Lisa disse se separado do abraço.

-Já já eu vou. - Sirius a abraçou novamente, os dois precisavam um do outro naquele instante tão difícil - Um dia seremos felizes juntos, nós e nossa filha.

-Se Deus quiser. - concordou Lisa - Mas é preciso que aconteça tanta coisa para que eu tenha nossa filha de volta.

But through my tears breaks a blinding light

(Mas através das minhas lágrimas quebra uma luz de cegar)

Birthing a dawn to this endless night

(Nascendo o amanhecer para essa noite sem fim)

Arms outstretched, awaiting me

(Braços estendidos, me esperando)

An open embrace upon a bleeding tree

(Um abraço aberto sobre uma árvore sangrando)

Harry saiu correndo pelo corredor, com o braço tentando tapar as lágrimas que insistiam sair de seus olhos. Sua alma sangrava, ele estava esperando apenas pela chance de ser enganado novamente, qual seria a próxima mentira revelada? Ele não queria mais pensar nisso, correria para os jardins, sentaria embaixo de uma árvore e olharia a lua, queria ficar sozinho, depois veria Luna. Mas próximo ao portão de saída para os jardins da escola ele esbarrou em alguém, grandes olhos azuis o fitavam emocionados pelo reencontro.

-Harry! - ela exclamou pulando e se apoiando em seu ombro, nunca sentira-se tão feliz desde quando ele partira - Que bom! Você está de volta, finalmente.

-Luna... - ele já misturava lágrimas de felicidade com lágrimas de tristeza.

-Não sei nem o que dizer nesse reencontro... - Luna sorriu para o amado.

Ela segurou sua mão, depois lhe deu o melhor beijo de todos se envolvendo em outro abraço, um beijo com sabor de alegria e de saudade, um beijo para selar que mesmo com a distância e o tempo o amor dos dois jamais diminuiria... Um beijo que pareceu durar uma eternidade até os dois se separarem e olhos nos olhos se olharem.

-Vamos para os jardins. - Harry perguntou sorrindo para ela - Não estou chorando apenas por te rever, estou chorando por outro motivo, por ter sido enganado novamente.

-Enganado? - perguntou Luna.

-Como sempre fui. Mas não vou mais chorar por hoje, lhe prometo.

-É bom mesmo, estou com muitas saudades, esse é um momento feliz. - Luna sorria verdadeiramente, como não fazia a muito tempo.

Rest in me and I'll comfort you

(Descanse em mim e eu lhe confortarei)  
I have lived and I died for you

(Eu vivi e morri por você)

Abide in me and I vow to you

(Permaneça em mim e eu te prometo)

I will never forsake you

(Eu nunca te esquecerei)

Os dois já estavam nos jardins, olhavam a lua no céu, lado a lado, de mãos dadas. Harry contou tudo o que aconteceu na Terra dos Vales para ela, não queria contar o que aconteceu com a carta, nem tocou no assunto, mas ao terminar de contar tudo o que aconteceu lá ela não esqueceu de perguntar dela.

-E a carta que eu deixei com você? - perguntou Luna - Você a leu? Gostou? Acho que você deve ter se confortado muito quando a leu.

-Não, eu não li. - Harry abaixou a cabeça - Eu não queria te contar para não te chatear, mas Mark pegou a carta e atirou no rio, só para me fazer sofrer.

Luna ficava triste toda vez que ouvia o nome de Mark. Ele era outro grande amigo seu depois de Gregory, porém, depois que ele libertou seu espírito de Dragão da Terra matou Gregy, depois seqüestrou ela, tentou fazer mal a ela, outra amiga sua. Mark fora a maior decepção em toda sua vida.

-O Mark mudou muito, não é? - Luna perguntou sabendo da resposta que Harry daria - Assim como a Cho mudou.

-É, o Espírito Dragão interfere realmente na personalidade de uma pessoa fraca. - Harry disse sério - O Espírito Dragão não interfere em nada minha vida, eu não permiti isso, já Mark foi uma pessoa fraca.

-Era o destino dele. - Luna disse séria - Mas um dia isso tudo vai acabar.

-Só não sei se tudo vai acabar bem. - disse Harry.

-Espero que acabe. - Luna sorriu para ele - Se você estiver bem e ao meu lado, este vai ser o final feliz. - Luna abraçou Harry novamente e lhe beijou - Na carta eu só dizia de importante algo que vou dizer agora e sempre: te amo e sempre te amarei, não importa onde nem porquê. Nós nascemos um para o outro, Harry.

Luna sentou no colo de Harry e pegou na mão do namorado, olhando para ele e sorrindo aberta e sinceramente.

-Se você acha isso aceitaria uma possibilidade para quando acabar seus estudos aqui na escola? - Harry perguntou docemente.

-Qual? - pareceu curiosa.

-Você casaria comigo? - ele perguntou - Sonho em comprar uma casa para nós dois, você sabe que eu tenho um dinheirinho no banco que o meu pai me deixou. E quem sabe eu não viro jogador de Quadribol profissional? É outro sonho meu. Depois de uns anos uma casa cheia de criancinhas loiras de óculos correndo pra lá e pra cá... Já imaginou que delícia?

-Quem disse que eu gostaria de casar com você se nem me perguntou ainda? - Luna perguntou com desprezo na voz.

-Se você não quiser não tem problema. - Harry abaixou a cabeça desapontado - É meio cedo para pensar nisso mesmo...

-Ah, era brincadeira, claro que eu aceito! Se tivéssemos um anel noivava com você agora mesmo. Mas antes você precisa conhecer minha família. - ela abaixou a cabeça tristonha - Quer dizer, eu tenho só meu pai para você conhecer...

-Agradeça a Deus por ter seu pai, eu não tenho mais nenhum dos dois. - Harry disse tristemente a ela - Mas eu tenho ao meu padrinho agora.

-Seu padrinho? - Luna perguntou - Mas ele...

-Não. - Harry respondeu antes mesmo dela terminar a pergunta - Isso que arrancou lágrimas de mim, por isso que você me encontrou chorando...

-Ué? Você estava chorando de tristeza ou de alegria? Afinal, seu padrinho está vivo, você ficou tão triste quando ficou sabendo que ele não voltaria mais do véu... Aliás, como ele voltou do véu?

-É uma longa história...

Harry contou tudo a Luna, que também estava indignada.

-Essa Lisa é cheia de saber as coisas e não contar, aí ela fica com aquele ar misterioso. - Luna falou irritada - Grrrr! Isso é tão irritante!

-Eu nunca vou perdoá-la! - Harry disse convicto - Nem a todos que esconderam tudo de mim, inclusive Lupin, Tonks, Claire... Snape eu nem conto.

-Eles pisaram na bola com você. - Luna disse séria - Mas em mim você sempre vai poder confiar, não vou esconder nada de você, tenho algo muito sério para lhe contar agora.

-O quê? - perguntou Harry.

-Eu sou uma Yumemi. - Luna abaixou a cabeça.

-O quê??? - Harry perguntou com espanto dessa vez.

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu, infelizmente. - Luna olhou para as estrelas no céu, estavam tão brilhantes - Eu vejo o futuro através dos sonhos, por isso que eu sabia que uma pessoa próxima ia morrer, e ela morreu, essa pessoa foi Gregory.

-E você vê muitas coisas em seus sonhos? - perguntou Harry.

-Muitas vezes eu sonho com a Purificação, vejo Londres quase em ruínas e as pessoas 'sangues-ruim', como dizem os Dragões da Terra, virando pó, é algo realmente triste. Já vi inclusive a Hermione virando pó.

-Isso não pode ser verdade. - Harry disse indignado.

-Mas infelizmente é. - Luna respondeu.

-Mas a Purificação não vai acontecer. - Harry disse indignado - Como você pode ter esse sonho?

-Pode ser que ele represente outra coisa. - sugeriu Luna - Mas esse não é o único que tenho, já sonhei com uma pessoa, uma Esfera e um caixão. Mas esse sonho é complicado demais, não consigo explicá-lo.

-Mas como você descobriu que é uma Yumemi? - Harry perguntou curioso.

-Foi em um sonho que a princesa Claire e Suzane, a Yumemi dos Malfoys, vieram falar comigo e me contaram.

-Não deve ser legal ser uma Yumemi, né? - perguntou Harry.

-Não, não é. - respondeu Luna - Você parece estar tão cansadinho, por que não vai descansar um pouco?

-Eu vou até a sala de Dumbledore ordenar que ele me dê uma Chave de Portal para A Toca, lá é onde quero descansar.

-Então vá Harry, estou cansada também, vou para o meu dormitório 'tirar um ronco'. - Luna disse bocejando, mas em tom de brincadeira.

-Você é tão bonitinha com sono. - Harry deu um beijo rápido nela - Suba comigo até onde eu viro para ir na sala de Dumbledore.

Os dois entraram na escola e subiram tagarelando até Harry virar para a direção que deveria seguir. Quando se aproximou viu que ele estava em pé, em frente ao gárgula da águia, Dumbledore sorriu gentilmente para ele.

-Estava a sua espera, Harry.

-Não precisa sorrir para mim. - Harry disse estupidamente - Me leve logo lá para cima e me prepare uma Chave de Portal que quero ir para A Toca.

-Eu já saberia que o senhor agiria assim. - Dumbledore disse tristemente.

-Você sabe tudo, não é?! - Harry respondeu ironicamente.

-Venha. - Dumbledore disse a senha da águia, a escada para sua sala surgiu.

Os dois quando estavam lá em cima não se falaram mais, Dumbledore já tinha uma Chave de Portal pronta para Harry, uma grande pena lilás que estava em cima de sua mesa. Harry pegou a pena e sumiu no mesmo instante.

-Já imaginava que ele ficaria assim... - Dumbledore resmungou tristemente.

They'll never see

(Eles nunca verão)

I' ll never be

(Eu nunca serei)

I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger

(Eu lutarei e continuarei lutando para alimentar essa fome)

Burning deep inside of me

(Queimando profundamente dentro de mim)

No próximo capítulo...

Parece que a chegada de todos n'A Toca não será das melhores... Não percam as surpresas do _Capítulo 7 - Lágrimas com Sabor de Vingança_. Semana que vem no ar!

**N.A: **Oi gente! Tudo bem? Como sempre, o que acharam do capítulo? Espero que tenham gostado para valer, pois deu uma trabalheira danada. Não ficou tão grande, mas os fatos posteriores **têm** que acontecer no próximo capítulo. Claro, aparecerão mais os outros personagens (Gina, Rony, Cho, Pansy, Mione, Draco, Carlinhos-mini, e assim vai Quem não está lembrando quem é Carlinhos-mini, dêem uma certificada em os8dragoes. cjb. net (com espaço aqui para o não deletar), lá vocês encontram a ficha completa desse personagem, entre diversos outros aliás, o layout D/G não tá abrindo, vou tentar concertar esse problema). Deixando parênteses e colchetes de lado, o que acharam desse capítulo? Reviews já! Ninguém merece escrever um capítulo tão rico em revelações mirabolantes e não receber nenhum reviewzinho, não é?

Now, the thanks go to... Lina Khane Atos (wahahaaha!!!! Menti pra você! Acha que eu ia deixar quieto? Se vc ficasse achando que é o Sirius não ia ter a mínima graça na revelação. Tá que eu fiquei mto contente, acho que você conseguiu captar algumas dicas q joguei no ar.), Melissa Hogwarts (valeu pelo grande mail e pelo review, fale sempre bastante q fico contente!), JuPiAzZaLuNgA (acho q respondi seu review, mas veio um mail falando q falhou o enviamento, me diz nesse review), Poly Malfoy (Se quiser fazer reviews o dobro do tamanho fico duas vezes feliz D), Alicia Spinet (acho q já falei quem é a Deusa da Criação em águas passads da fic... vcs não lembram?) e Luna-br (espero q tenha gostado da surpresa q o Harry viu).

Valews pôvowss ('valeu povo' em victorichijoujjico-arcaico tô cheio de abobrinha hoje (é culpa de tanta aula de literatura, logo logo vou acabar escrevendo uma epopéia de HP culpa do _bendito_ Camões, grrr... (Sem dizer que acordei todo Joselito hoje...))

E depois dessa graaaande N.A, Victor Ichijouji sai gritando o conteúdo de uma plaquinha que carrega consigo, escrita: "Reviews!!! Reviews!!! Reviews!!!", e some da vista do leitor (que teve coragem de lê-la até o fim e começa os parênteses e colchetes de novo (Ahhhhh! Não agüento mais!!!)).

"Cala a boca Victor!" - dizem os leitores em coro, finalizando a N.A.


	7. Lágrimas com Sabor de Vingança

**Os Oito Dragões - A Terra dos Vales**

_Capítulo 7 - Lágrimas com Sabor de Vingança _

Rony e Gina não conteram sua felicidade, haviam acabado de aparatar para A Toca. Estavam em frente aquela velha e esquisita casa de madeira, pensando em como queriam ver seus parentes novamente. Como seria bom adentrar aquela porta, Molly viria os abraçar, daria beijos em suas bochechas cheios de saudade e também dariam um abraço em Artur e em cada um de seus irmãos... Comeriam novamente em um jantar animado a comida da mamãe, contariam o que aconteceu na Terra dos Vales, Rony já estava aumentando muito do que aconteceu, em sua mente, Gina já não contaria metade do que aconteceu, principalmente em relação a Draco.

Quando abriram a porta da casa e saíram na cozinha, tudo que ouviam eram lágrimas em tom baixo e sofredor, pareciam ser de Carlinhos-mini, como todos chamavam o garoto bruxo que perdeu sua família trouxa, foi seqüestrado por Voldemort, salvo e agora já fazia parte da família Weasley.

-Carlinhos? - Rony perguntou indo em direção da sala da casa.

-Socorro... - ele ouviu o garoto sussurrar em tom baixo.

-O que será que aconteceu? - Gina perguntou em um sussurro por precaução.

-Não tenho idéia. - Rony parecia aflito.

Ao entrarem na sala viram uma cena chocante, sangue estava espalhado por parte da casa, as paredes estavam um pouco sujas, o chão é onde tinha mais. O rastro do sangue levava para o centro da sala, aonde...

-Não! - Gina gritou em um tom agudo, assustado e magoado.

O pequeno Carlinhos chorava ao lado de um corpo com múltiplos cortes no abdômen, peito, pernas, cortes que estavam banhados em sangue.

-É Fred... - Rony disse começando a fazer uma grande careta magoada e começando a chorar.

O mundo desabara aquele instante. Toda a expectativa de felicidade fora-se. O abraço alegre da Molly fora-se, já que quando ela visse aquela cena sua felicidade se acabaria. O jantar com todos reunidos fora-se, já que não eram mais todos da família que estariam ali. As peripécias de Fred e Jorge foram-se, já que agora só havia Jorge à partir de agora. Uma luz da família fora-se, já que todos Weasleys juntos formava a família mais luminosa de todo o mundo bruxo. E as lágrimas daquele pequeno Carlinhos iam-se, enquanto ele murmurava ao chão, magoado.

-Foi uma mulher... Ela ia me matar também, mas vocês chegaram, ela ouviu sua voz e aparatou... Eu não pude impedir que ela fizesse isso. - o garoto soluçou.

-Deve ter sido aquela maldita! - Gina disse com ira na voz.

Só havia uma pessoa em sua mente que achava ser capaz de fazer toda aquela grande maldade... E essa pessoa só poderia ser...

-Eu mesma! - Pansy surgiu atrás dos três, que olharam para lá.

Ela tinha uma expressão de glória no rosto, parecia muito orgulhosa do que havia acabado de fazer. Segurava sua espada com a mão direita, deu uma lambidinha no sangue que a banhava, depois um sorrisinho malicioso.

-Hummm! Sangue de Weasley. Delicioso!

-Maldita! - Gina gritou irada, correndo até Pansy, que aparatou para o outro lado da sala - Você é louca!!!

-Essa foi uma lembrancinha minha por vocês se colocarem no meu caminho! - ela olhou para Rony, depois para Gina - E _ele _vai ser meu, viu queridinha?

-Só por causa disso eu não vou permitir. - Gina encontrava-se sem forças, chorando ajoelhou e disse - Vai ter volta...

-Agora sinto as suas lágrimas, hummm! E com sabor de vingança! - Pansy aparatou numa risada medonha, Rony ia falar algo, mas nada saiu de sua boca.

Sem palavra alguma, apenas entre lágrimas, os três se abraçaram ajoelhados, passando todo o carinho e sofreguidão um para o outro mutuamente. O sangue de Fred sujava suas roupas, mas pouco se importavam , não conseguiam mover-se. Depois de um tempo se separaram e levantaram, não sabiam como agir, estavam chocados demais para agir de qualquer forma.

-Onde está o resto da família? - perguntou Rony.

-Foi tudo por minha culpa... - resmungou o pequenino Carlinhos - Artur conseguiu uma promoção, todos ficaram muito contentes e foram jantar fora, Artur, Molly, Jorge e Percy, que já foi perdoado pela família... Aí eu estava febril, e Fred que pegou um grande carinho por mim, que estava me considerando um irmãozinho de verdade, ficou para cuidar de mim. Já que não dava para eu ir, nós estávamos aqui na sala e enquanto fui ao banheiro aconteceu isso, ele deu um grito de dor, eu ouvia uma voz feminina falando umas coisas que eu não conseguia entender, quando cheguei aqui... Bem... Ele estava morto no chão, aquela louca ao seu lado com a espada do crime. Eu fiquei paralisado e comecei a chorar, quando vocês chegaram ela ia me matar, mas fugiu antes...

O garoto não parava de soluçar, chorava em um tom magoado, havia visto a morte de um irmão, que não era de sangue, mas o mais importante, de coração.

De repente ouviram-se vozes animadas vindas da cozinha, eram as vozes de seus pais e de seus irmãos, que não tinham idéia do que havia acontecido.

-Ai, meu bem, eu sinto que deveríamos ter vindo para casa antes. - disse Molly - Sinto uma dor aqui, não sei porquê.

-Pelo que eu saiba 'uma dor aqui', é gases. - resmungou Percy.

-Percy! - bronqueou Artur - Deve estar preocupada como o nosso mini-Carlinhos. Fred ficou para cuidar dele, não aconteceu nada, tranqüilize-se.

-Mas meu coração diz que Fred precisa de nós. - disse Molly - Sem dizer que Jorge ficou tão desanimado agora no fim do jantar.

Rony fez uma careta e começou a chorar mais forte, intuição de mãe jamais falha.

-Eu comecei a me sentir vazio. - Jorge disse simplesmente, tinha um olhar vago.

-Ele ficou triste, algo que nunca vi ele ficar na vida. - Molly disse preocupada - O que aconteceu, meu bebê?

-Não sei... - ele resmungou como resposta.

-Vocês estão em uma nóia! - resmungou Percy - Coisa de louco!

-Shii!!! - fez Artur - Estão ouvindo isso? Parece que tem pessoas chorando na sala.

-Meu Deus! - Molly exclamou correndo até lá.

Os quatro entraram na sala e viram a cena catastrófica: Rony, Gina e Carlos chorando ao lado do corpo de Fred. Jorge ficou paralisado, via seu irmão tão querido naquele estado! Fred era a pessoa que ele mais amava, ninguém tinha o direito de fazer aquilo com ele. Artur virou a cara para o outro lado para não ver a cena, chorando em tom baixo. Percy sentiu raiva, não chorou, mas faria a pessoa que fez aquilo a Fred pagar por tudo em Azkaban! Molly ficou desesperada, um filho que criou com tanto amor acabava daquela maneira? Ela começou a gritar desesperada.

-Não tinham o direito de fazer isso. não tinham!!! - ela correu até o filho e o abraçou, mesmo ensangüentado - Quem fez isso??!!

-Foi a Pansy Parkinson, mãe. - Gina disse levantando e virando o rosto daquela cena, era triste demais - Uma Dragão da Terra.

-Foi aquela... - resmungou Percy - Nunca gostei daquela pirralha... Sempre foi muito insolente.

Jorge não agüentava ver aquilo mais. Sangue do seu sangue, sua vida havia perdido o sentido. Ele e seu irmão quando ainda eram pequenos fizeram um juramento que iriam morrer juntos, assim como nasceram juntos. Por mais difícil que isso fosse, acreditavam profundamente que iria acontecer, que seus caixões iriam a sete palmos abaixo da terra no mesmo velório.

-Eu não tenho que viver. - Jorge resmungou com raiva, apertando as mãos em um rosnado.

Ele virou para trás e correu para a cozinha. Percy que ouviu seu sussurro se preocupou, depois ouviu o barulho da gaveta de facas se abrindo.

-O Jorge vai fazer uma besteira! - Percy disse correndo para a cozinha.

Jorge estava com a faca na mão. Olhava fixamente para ela, dando um sorriso, estava levando a faca sutilmente até seu pulso.

-Não faça isso! - Percy gritou desesperado, correndo o mais rápido que podia até o irmão.

Todos correram até a cozinha, inclusive Molly, que ficou desesperada em pensar na perda de outro filho. Viram a cena, Percy correu até o irmão e tentou o segurar, mas Jorge estava inabalável, invencível naquele instante. Percy foi lançado violentamente no chão, Jorge rapidamente levou a faca para o pulso.

-Não! - gritou Artur.

Jorge caiu inconsciente no chão, a faca caiu de sua mão ao seu lado. Seu pulso sangrava.

-Ele ainda está vivo. - Percy disse tentando rasgar a sua blusa - Droga, esse pano é grosso demais! Mãe, pegue gases na dispensa, rápido.

Mas Molly não respondeu, na mesma hora que viu aquela cena caiu desmaiada no chão, era uma cena forte demais para qualquer mãe conseguir suportar. Rony ajoelhou para ver se a mãe estava bem.

-Deixa que eu vou! - Gina gritou e saiu correndo para lá.

Artur correu para perto do filho que sangrava. Tinha lágrimas de desespero nos olhos, tantas coisas tristes num dia só, era impossível acreditar, achava que com a promoção que conseguira no Ministério, seria o dia mais feliz de sua vida.

-Por que você não fez um Cicatrizatum nele? - Artur perguntou fora de si - Vou fazer para curá-lo.

-Você se esqueceu que esse feitiço não funciona em cortes profundos? - Percy disse irritado - Caso usado em um corte como esse pode piorar a situação.

-Está certo. - Artur abaixou a cabeça - Estou ficando velho mesmo.

-Gina está voltando com as gases! - o pequeno Carlinhos disse - Poderemos curá-lo assim?

-Pena que não seja tão simples. - Rony disse.

Gina que vinha correndo com as gases começou a gritar no caminho.

-Rony, a Hermione pode curar o Jorge!

-E como vou chamá-la? Agora ela está na casa dela, lembra-se? - assim que a garota entrou na sala Rony a olhou com desprezo.

-E para que serve aquele telefone que o papai trouxe aqui para casa? - Gina perguntou toda irritada.

-Eu sempre me esqueço daquele "tenefole". - Rony resmungou correndo até o estranho objeto em cima da mesinha na sala.

-É telefone. - corrigiu Gina.

Rony pegou um pergaminho embaixo do telefone, nele estava anotado o número de Hermione, de Harry nos Dursleys, e alguns outros que Artur anotou. Ele girou os números no velho telefone, que logo foi atendido por uma voz masculina, devia ser o pai de Hermione.

-Alô.

-Alô! - Rony gritou, nunca se acostumava, cismava que tinha que gritar para falar ao telefone.

-Quem fala? - o pai de Hermione perguntou do outro lado da linha, visivelmente surpreendido pelo volume em que Rony falava.

-Alô, é o Rony! Queria falar com a Hermione!

-É o Rony. - o pai de Hermione disse do outro lado da linha - Parece que ele não sabe falar muito bem ao telefone ainda.

-Rony! - Hermione exclamou do outro lado da linha - Já está com saudades, meu Ronytico?

-Alô! Não! Eu preciso de seus poderes!

-Já ensinei que não precisa gritar no telefone. - Hermione disse brava - E como assim, dos meus poderes?

-Alô! Desculpa por gritar. - disse Rony.

-E não precisa dizer alô toda hora. - Hermione disse pacientemente.

-Ah, desculpa. Mas preciso que aparate para cá, para a cozinha da minha casa já, Jorge está sangrando entre a vida e a morte. Precisa curá-lo. - Rony disse aflito - E rápido que é no pulso.

-Meu Deus! - exclamou Hermione - É pra já!

No mesmo instante Hermione desligou o telefone, fazendo aquele som que Rony achava engraçado: 'Tum! Tum! Tum! Tum...".

-Mione! - Rony ouviu Gina exclamar da cozinha - Precisa curar Jorge imediatamente!

-Mas o que aconteceu? - ela perguntou aparentemente chocada.

-Depois te contamos, agora cure meu irmão. - Percy pediu desesperado.

-Saiam todos de perto. - Hermione desviou de Molly desmaiada, foi até Jorge, que já não tinha Artur e Percy ao seu lado, agachou em frente a ele fechando os olhos e emanando energia contra seu pulso, uma energia com uma luz verde-clara muito agradável.

Na sala, Rony na aflição de correr para o telefone não havia olhado novamente para o chão, mas agora olhou, e lá estava seu irmão morto. A raiva quase estourava as suas veias, seus olhos estavam molhados por lágrimas novamente. Por não querer que ninguém mais visse seu irmão naquele estado, usou um feitiço para limpar o chão, convocou um cobertor e o cobriu carinhosamente, fechando seus olhos arregalados, cobrindo seu rosto para não mais chorar.

-Aquela Parkinson é o pior ser da face da Terra. - Rony resmungou com raiva - Ela vai pagar! Vai pagar!

Na cozinha Hermione ainda curava Fred, todos estavam muito aflitos.

Harry que havia aparatado de Hogwarts para A Toca, ao adentrar naquela cozinha, ficou surpreendido com tudo que via. Percy e Artur em pé, Carlinhos-mini estava sentado em uma cadeira na mesa, Gina estava ao seu lado, com uma grande cara de enterro. A Toca estava num clima que ele nunca tinha visto.

-Harry! - Carlinhos-mini exclamou surpreendido, gostava muito de Harry, tinha muita admiração e gratidão por ele, afinal se não fosse por ele, teria sido sacrificado para virar vida a Voldemort.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? - Harry perguntou olhando para Percy.

-Shiii! - ele fez - Não pode atrapalhar Hermione agora. - cochichou.

-É uma longa história que fez com que Fred acabasse morto, e Jorge quase isso. - Artur sussurrou em um tom melancólico, secando lágrimas que insistiam em sair.

-Fred morto? - Harry perguntou com uma cara de choro esboçando-se em seu rosto - Depois vocês me contam melhor o que aconteceu com ele. Mas vão deixar Molly jogada no chão mesmo? O que aconteceu para ela acabar assim?

-Ela desmaiou. - respondeu Percy.

-Que descaso! Só se preocupam com os gêmeos agora e se esquecem da própria mãe? - Harry perguntou bravo - Vamos levá-la para o sofá da sala.

-Não, o sofá da sala não. - Artur disse se lembrando de que Fred estava naquele cômodo - Leve-a para o nosso quarto Percy.

-Vamos levá-la juntos, Harry. - Percy disse retirando a varinha do bolso, ainda em sussurros - Precisamos tranqüilizá-la assim que ela acordar.

-Realmente. - concordou Harry, que ainda não sabia direito o que aconteceu, mas sabia que não havia sido boa coisa.

Após amenizar a imagem de Fred na sala, Rony entrou na cozinha e viu Harry e Percy indo em direção das escadas, flutuando Molly com suas varinhas. Artur pegou um pergaminho na estante da cozinha e foi até a mesa, onde tinha pena e tinta, começando a escrever. Rony sentou na mesa ao lado do pai, e perguntou em um sussurro.

-O que você está fazendo?

-Enviando uma carta para o Ministério, precisamos denunciar essa Pansy. - Artur disse começando a chorar magoado novamente - Ela não tinha o direito de acabar com o meu dia hoje, era para ser tão feliz, além de eu ser promovido eu ia voltar do jantar para casa e encontrar você e a Gina. Ia ser o dia mais feliz do ano mesmo.

-Não adianta chorar, pai. - Rony sussurrou segurando sua mão - Já aconteceu, e se Fred foi para algum outro plano, já que não virou fantasma como o infeliz do Snape, vai sofrer muito mais nos vendo chorando.

-Você está certo. - Artur sorriu para o filho - Não vou mais chorar. - enxugou lágrimas que ainda insistiam em sair - Agora vou escrever essas cartas.

-Pronto! - Hermione disse se levantando do chão - Ele vai ficar bem, precisa de repouso por umas horas, mas a ferida está impossível de ser aberta. Mesmo assim ele precisará de sangue, precisa ser levado ao St. Mungus.

-Ai, meu Deus! Molly desmaia quando eu mais preciso dela. - Artur levantou

Percy logo desceu as escadas, viu que Hermione já havia acabado de curar Jorge, mas ouviu que seria preciso levá-lo para St Mungus.

-Mamãe já está no quarto, Harry ficou com ela, vim ver se não precisavam de algo. - ele disse.

-Rony, você vem comigo levar Jorge para St Mungus. Percy, você fica responsável pela casa e termine de redigir minha carta ao Ministério.

-Tudo bem. - concordou Percy.

-Gina, você fica de olho em sua mãe, se ela acordar faça com que permaneça deitada. - ordenou Artur.

-Tudo bem. - Gina concordou bocejando, havia dormido muito mal naquela gruta dura, além do mais com aquela companhia que ela tanto odiava, mas tanto amava.

-O Harry com certeza pode dormir aí, coloquem-no para dormir no quarto de hóspedes. - Artur olhou para Carlinhos-mini - Hora de criança estar na cama.

-Mas eu não sou criança. - Carlos emburrou.

-Vá para o seu quarto. - ele ordenou.

-Tudo bem. - concordou - Boa noite Gina, Rony, Hermione e Artur. Apesar que eu não vá dormir essa noite mesmo, vou para o quarto.

-Já disse que você pode me chamar de pai, eu e Molly o adotamos. - disse Artur.

-Eu não consigo, você sabe que eu perdi minha família há pouco tempo, não dá para substituir assim. - ele abaixou a cabeça tristonho - Boa noite. - Carlinhos-mini subiu as escadas.

Artur pegou Jorge no colo, depois pediu:

-Pegue Flú, Rony, não é seguro aparatar com Jorge no colo. - Artur disse caminhando até a sala - Vamos o mais rápido possível.

-Precisa ser rápido mesmo. - Hermione disse preocupada.

-Ah, Mione, pode ir embora se quiser, mas se quiser passar a noite aqui, saiba que sempre é bem-vinda em minha residência. - Artur disse sinceramente, indo para sala.

Rony tinha um saquinho com Flú, e antes de correr para sala deu um selinho em Hermione.

-Até breve, minha Mionikita! - Rony disse a abraçando - Torça para dar tudo certo.

-Vamos, Rony! - Artur gritou da sala, impaciente.

-Tchau! - Rony disse para todos, correndo para a sala.

Em pouco tempo Hermione ouviu o barulho deles envolvidos no Flú, já haviam partido. Percy voltou a escrever a carta para o pai, Gina estava desolada, olhava para o vazio de sua cadeira.

-Fique calma, amiga. - Hermione disse parando em frente a Gina - Vai dar tudo certo, o Jorge vai ficar bem e tudo vai voltar ao normal. Mas por que aconteceu isso, dele cortar o pulso, foi um acidente, não foi?

-Não. - Gina levantou e se apoiou no ombro de Hermione.

-Não? - Hermione perguntou assustada - Mas cadê Fred?

-Está no chão da sala. - Gina resmungou, chorando em lágrimas mais altas - Morto... Morto... Jorge tentou se matar ao ver Fred morto...

-"Fred morto"? - perguntou espantada seus olhos já começaram a molhar também - Como?

-Pansy Parkinson. - Gina agora tinha ira no olhar - Ela disse que era vingança.

-Tinha que ter dedo dessa maldita no meio. - Hermione ficou verdadeiramente nervosa - Eu devia ter matado ela de vez, devia ter pegado aquela espada e afundado o mais profundo possível nas costas dela! A culpa é toda minha.

-O que é isso, Hermione? - Gina disse segurando a mão dela - Claro que a culpa não é toda sua, a culpa não é de ninguém além da própria Pansy. Sem dizer que não é da sua índole matar alguém, e você poderia acabar se enrolando com a justiça.

-Mas... - recomeçaria Hermione.

-Pare com isso já, dona Granger. - bronqueou Gina - Eu vou lá em cima cuidar da mamãe, vamos comigo?

-Vamos. - concordou Hermione.

-Vou lá em cima levar a carta para Pichí enviar. - Percy disse indo até as escadas - Vamos juntos.

Os três subiam juntos as escadas, que pareciam tão tristes aquela noite. Gina podia ouvir Fred e Jorge fazendo experimentos em seu quarto, lá em cima, mas só imaginava, nunca mais ouviria isso. Quando elas passaram em frente do quarto de Molly e Artur, entraram, Percy continuou subindo as escadas, Pichí estava no quarto de Rony.

Hermione e Gina entraram no quarto e viram Harry em uma cadeira, sentado ao lado da cama em que Molly estava desmaiada, Harry segurava a mão da senhora Weasley, que parecia velha de cansada naquela noite.

-Não é melhor acordá-la? - perguntou Gina.

-Eu acho. - concordou Hermione.

-_Enervate!_ - Harry apontou a varinha para Molly.

Ela começou a abrir os olhos lentamente, logo fitou o rosto de Harry, sentando-se na cama. Parecia confusa, atordoada, não sabia o que fazer. Lembrou-se do que estava acontecendo quando desmaiou, sentiu-se desesperada, mas estava sem forças para levantar-se da cama.

-O que aconteceu com meu outro bebê? - ela perguntou preocupada.

-Ele está bem. - Gina disse do outro lado do quarto - Se não fosse a nossa Hermione Granger, não tenho idéia de como estaria.

-Ele cortou o pulso... - murmurou Molly - Será que ele não pensou em sua própria mãe antes de fazer aquilo?

-Sinto muito por tudo o que aconteceu. - Hermione disse sem graça, olhando para baixo - Se eu pudesse ter evitado.

-Pare de sentir culpa. - bronqueou Gina.

-A senhora está melhor? - perguntou Harry.

-Sim, estou. - ela respondeu - Mas você não tem idéia da dor aqui dentro, perder um filho e quase perder outro na mesma noite...

-Não chore. - Harry abraçou Molly, logo Hermione e Gina estavam abraçando-a também.

-Oba! Abraço coletivo! - ouviram exclamarem da porta, era Carlinhos-mini, logo se jogou com eles naquele gostoso abraço.

-Que bom receber tanto amor de vocês. - Molly deu um sorriso sincero - Não vou mais chorar, vou enfrentar esse momento difícil de queixo erguido! É com amor que se enfrenta os momentos mais difíceis.

-Exatamente! -concordou Carlinhos - Foi com amor que superei o momento em que perdi meus pais e meus irmãos de sangue.

-Eu não tenho o direito de chorar em sua frente. - Molly disse sorrindo ao garoto - A dor que você teve mal pode se comparar a minha.

-Aliás, o que você faz aqui? Papai não mandou você dormir? - Gina perguntou ao garoto.

-Mandou, mas você acha que eu ia dormir? - Carlos olhou para Harry e viu que o garoto tinha os olhos quase fechando.

-Quem parece estar morrendo de sono é o Harry. - brincou o garoto - Parece não dormir há dias.

-Não durmo há dois dias muito cansativos. - Harry respondeu em um bocejo.

-Ah, vá dormir agora, garoto! - bronqueou Molly - Você precisa de descanso.

-Eu não me agüento mais em pé. - respondeu Harry.

-Vá para o quarto de Rony, você sabe, têm duas camas lá. - disse Molly - Durma um pouco, nós nos viramos aqui.

-Tudo bem. - concordou Harry - Acho que não tem sentido eu desejar boa noite a vocês. Mas estou indo dormir.

-Tome um banho também. - mandou Molly - Você está bem sujo e arranhado.

-Tá legal. - Harry saiu do quarto.

-O que você está fazendo em casa? - perguntou Gina a Carlinhos-mini - Não era para você estar em Hogwarts atualmente?

-Até que era, mas Dumbledore permitiu que eu entrasse ano que vem na escola. - ele respondeu - Aquele lugar me traz lembranças muito ruins.

-Lembranças ruins... - Molly resmungou.

Na mesma hora elas vieram em sua mente, seu maior temor sempre fora perder qualquer filho ou parente seu, lembrava-se muito bem de quando viu Artur, Gina, mortos no armário do Bicho Papão. Lágrimas foram impossíveis de se conter.

-Mãe... - Gina exclamou a abraçando novamente.

-Ah, minha filha, assim não dá... - Molly pegou um lencinho e soou seu nariz.

Rony estava num quarto do St. Mungus, sentado ao lado do seu irmão, que através de um feitiço estava com o nível de sangue voltando ao normal. No quarto haviam mais dois leitos, um velho bruxo muito esquisito dormia, era impossível não reparar em seu nariz, que mais se parecia com o Monte Everest. Na outra cama um homem dormia tranqüilamente, ele aparentava ser bem jovem, assim como Fred. Artur estava fora da sala, havia ido preencher uns papéis. A enfermeira que estava cuidando de Jorge era bem bonita, tinha cabelos castanhos, seus olhos eram verdes amendoados, fora seus grandes atributos... Mas Rony não podia ficar reparando nela, era um moço compromissado.

-O sangue necessário já foi transplantado para ele. - a enfermeira disse toda simpática - Acho que ele não precisa de muito tempo para ficar bom, amanhã a tarde acho que já estará livre para ir embora. Se ele acordar, nos avise depois.

-Tudo bem. - Rony concordou.

Na mesma hora que a enfermeira saía da sala, Artur entrava. Os dois trombaram a porta, Artur a cumprimentou com um gesto, bem sem graça, ela fez o mesmo. Ele entrou e puxou uma cadeira, sentando ao lado de Rony. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, apenas com seus pensamentos, mas dentro de pouco tempo Fred abriu os olhos, olhando para Artur, depois para Rony, e sorrindo.

-Obrigado... - ele disse juntando as mãos, sua voz não saía muito forte.

-Filho! - exclamou Artur - Sente-se bem?

-Sim. - ele respondeu - Mas me desculpe, eu não devia ter feito aquilo.

-Claro, meu filho. - Artur disse sinceramente.

-Ah, pai. - lembrou Rony - A enfermeira pediu para avisar a eles quando Jorge acordasse.

-Então vou lá. - ele disse levantando - Já volto.

Logo Artur estava fora do quarto.

-Fred mandou avisar a todos que está bem. - Jorge disse sorrindo.

-Como? - perguntou Rony.

-Isso mesmo. - ele respondeu.

-Você sonhou com ele? - perguntou Rony.

-Não, eu o encontrei. - respondeu Jorge - Eu iria morrer, Hermione me salvou entre a linha da vida e da morte. Eu me encontrava entre duas dimensões, a dos vivos e as do mortos, então enquanto estava inconsciente, pude conversar com Fred.

-Você tem certeza que não tenha sido um sonho? - Rony perguntou achando sim que seu irmão não estava nada bem.

-Sim, eu conversei com ele. - Jorge disse sorrindo, tinha um brilho intenso nos olhos, um sorriso maior que sua boca - Ele me disse para esquecer o pacto que fiz com ele, que não tinha a menor importância. Nesse pacto havíamos prometido ser enterrados juntos. Besteira, ao me lembrar corri para a cozinha e peguei a primeira faca que vi, um ato de desespero. Fred falou que se eu me morresse por minhas mãos iria para um lugar bem diferente do que ele está, me daria mal. Ele falou para vocês não tentarem se vingar de Pansy, que todo feitiço que é lançado em um duelo, tem um contra-feitiço em seguida. Ele também me disse para eu levar uma vida mais séria...

-Nossa! - Rony exclamou não acreditando que a história do irmão tenha acontecido realmente. Logo Artur entrou no quarto.

-Rony, vá para casa avisar que agora está tudo bem. - ordenou Artur - Eu fico aqui fazendo companhia a seu irmão o tempo necessário.

-Tudo bem. - concordou Rony - Tchau, Jorge! Melhoras!

-Tchau, Rony. Conte a mamãe que eu me encontrei com Fred, para aliviar o coração dela.

-Tudo bem. - Rony disse aparatando em seguida.

Ao chegar n'A Toca Rony viu que lá estava cheio de membros do Ministério. Na sala haviam membros investigativos, analisando a cena do crime, na cozinha estava Cornélio Fudge, conversando com Percy e Gina, e também com um outro membro do ministério.

-Ah, que bom que você chegou! - exclamou Gina - Venha até aqui, Rony.

-Claro. - ele respondeu coçando a parte de trás da cabeça, depois se aproximou mais dos quatro.

-Então quer dizer que Pansy Parkinson está por trás disso? - perguntou o ministro.

-Ela mesma. - respondeu Rony.

-Ela está muito enrolada com a justiça. - disse Fudge - Já é o segundo assassinato do qual ela é acusada, o primeiro é o daquele garoto, Gregory Hunter.

Rony viu a cara de dor que Gina fez, Gregory era um ex-namorado seu, ela sentiu muito a dor da perda dele. Mas mudou de assunto cochichando para Gina:

-Cadê a Mione?

-Ela tá lá em cima com a mamãe. - ela respondeu, mas logo foi interrompida.

-Esse é o nosso investigador, Brad Thompson. - Fudge disse dando tapinhas nas costas do homem.

-Sim, e fique sossegado Rony, tenho certeza que o que vocês dizem é verdade, porém, antes tem que haver alguma prova, e uns bruxos especializados estão investigando a cena do crime. - o investigador aparentava ter uns quarenta anos, tinha cabelos castanhos curtos, e um nariz um tanto avantajado que lembrava o bico de um tucano.

-Sr. Thompson. - uma mulher disse vindo da porta da sala - Já temos uma prova de que Pansy esteve aqui, impressões digitais no cadáver e em alguns objetos da sala.

-Burra! - Percy exclamou sorrindo - Ela devia ter usado uma luva, agora está mais enrolada com o ministério.

-Ainda bem que ela não usou. - disse Fudge - Bom, garotos, eu andei conversando com o sr. Dumbledore e a sra. Lisa Brynsen, eles me contaram tudo sobre os Dragões da Terra, eu já sei também que estou com dois Dragões do Paraíso aqui, comigo.

-É, eu e o Rony. - afirmou Gina.

-Eu sei que vocês estão em uma missão muito perigosa, mas vocês precisam ter de volta a Esfera da Terra. - Fudge disse preocupado - Se nós do ministério pudéssemos fazer algo, faríamos, mas vocês são os únicos capazes de impedir a Purificação. Em nome do ministério desejo boa sorte para vocês, e que vocês tomem cuidado, como pude ver os Dragões da Terra são pessoas muito perigosas.

-Obrigado. - responderam Gina e Rony juntos, falsamente.

-Mas nós vamos levar o corpo para mais análises, precisamos ter certeza antes de acusar alguém. - disse a investigadora.

-Com certeza. - concordou o investigador Thompson.

Rony e Gina pareceram não estar muito contentes com toda aquela investigação.

-Será que a nossa palavra não basta? - Rony perguntou irritado.

-É preciso ter certeza... - tentou se explicar o investigador.

-Ah, Rony. Vamos lá em cima ver como a mamãe está, esse pessoal do Ministério da Magia é muito cheio de frescura. - ela puxou o irmão pelo braço.

-Vamos. - concordou Rony - Lá em cima tenho um recado do Jorge para dar a mamãe mesmo.

-Oh, ele acordou? - Gina perguntou sorrindo, começando a subir as escadas.

-Não liguem para eles - Percy disse sem graça ao ministro e ao investigador - Não entendem nada do ministério, acham que o mundo devia ter suas próprias regras. - ele deu um risinho frouxo, logo Fudge e Thompson riam com ele.

Pansy assistia em sua tela de magia tudo que acontecia n'A Toca, divertidamente. Para ela, com certeza aquela havia sido a noite mais divertida de todas na casa dos Weasleys, uma família que com certeza fazia tempestade em um rio, às vezes num copo d'água mesmo.

-Ai, me cansei, agora tá ficando tudo muito chato. - ela estava naquela sala, no sub-solo da casa dos Malfoys, junto de Mark, que dormia no sofá, e Cho, que cochilava próxima a Pansy - Acorda! - ela disse chacoalhando Cho.

-Hum?! - ela fez, sentando assustada.

-Eu estava falando que tudo estava muito divertido, mas agora que eu me enrolei mais com a justiça perdeu a graça ficar espionando a casa dos Weasleys. - Pansy logo apagou a tela de lá.

-Não teve graça em momento nenhum. - corrigiu Cho - Você não devia ter feito aquilo, pegou pesado.

-Ah, Cho, às vezes você é muito boazinha. - Pansy debochou - Saiba que minha real intenção era matar cada membro da família Weasley.

Mas logo ouviram a porta daquele grande cômodo ser aberta. Narcisa, Suzane e a governanta Rachel, acompanhavam Draco Malfoy. O barulho de todos entrando acabou fazendo com que Mark acordasse.

-Tem certeza que não vai querer comer nada? - perguntou a governanta.

-Não. - respondeu Draco, que aparentemente estava de banho tomado - Agora suma daqui, sra. Rachel!

A governanta, que era baixinha com cabelos castanhos-avermelhados, rugas da idade, olhos azuis bem claros, olhou feio para Draco e saiu. Narcisa olhou para os três Dragões da Terra nos sofás e disse:

-Se quiserem comer algo, sigam a governanta.

-Claro, sra. Malfoy. - Mark disse levantando em um salto do sofá.

-Também vou. - Pansy seguiu Mark até a porta.

Narcisa olhou com um olhar desagradável para Cho, que respondeu:

-Obrigada sra. Malfoy, mas não estou com fome. - parecia estar sem graça.

Logo Narcisa e Suzane não paravam de falar com Draco, que parecia não estar tendo muita paciência com as duas.

-Você ainda não respondeu se conseguiu a Esfera, sr.Malfoy. - insistiu Suzane - Responda de uma vez por todas.

-É, meu filho, já não me bastava o inútil do Byrninson e a imbecil da Chang, não conseguirem? - Narcisa perguntou ansiosa.

-Não consegui. - ele respondeu - Estão contentes agora?

Narcisa e Suzane ficaram de queixo caído. Tinham certeza que Draco conseguiria sua Esfera, fora uma coisa surpreendente. Draco olhava raivosa e gélidamente para as duas, queria ficar em paz um tempo, ainda estava com a cabeça muito confusa por causa de Gina, mas antes queria declarar aos Dragões da Terra que perdera sua Esfera.

-Agora não dá para vocês me deixarem em paz? Sumam daqui. - ordenou a Narcisa e Suzane, que fizeram um sinal de negativo com a cabeça, se entreolhando entediadas. Pouco tempo depois eram só Draco e Cho na sala.

Draco sentou no sofá ao lado de Cho e disse:

-Agora você já sabe que perdi minha Esfera. - disse olhando para baixo - Pode anunciar aos outros Dragões da Terra.

-Eu não acho nada de mais você ter perdido sua Esfera, Malfoy. Eu e o Mark também perdemos as nossas. - Cho disse colocando sua delicada mão no peito de Malfoy - Sinto seu coração, ele não deve mais bater tão rápido. Você não está nervoso só por causa disso. Diga, aconteceu algo entre você e a Weasley?

-Não é da sua conta. - Draco respondeu emburrado.

-Eu posso fazer você esquecê-la em dois tempos. - Cho disse subindo no colo de Draco e ajeitando suas cochas na dele.

Draco quase não agüentava aquilo, ele era homem, Cho era uma oriental bem bonita, também bem dotada... Ela aproximava seu rosto de Draco, que quase não resistiu, mas a empurrou de cima dele, fazendo-a cair no chão.

-Estúpido. - ela exclamou do chão - Mas mal tratada você só me faz me apaixonar mais e mais.

-Cala a boca! - bronqueou Draco - Pode se apaixonar, mas nunca vai ser correspondida. Nada vai me fazer esquecer a Gina, muito menos uma ridícula como você. Agora vou descansar em meus dormitórios.

Draco levantou e saiu bravo da sala dos Dragões da Terra.

-Tolinho... Tsc! Tsc! - Cho exclamou ao ele sair da sala.

**No Próximo Capítulo... **

Um reencontro de uma amizade de muitos anos atrás (que na verdade era amor), e mais uma decepção. Uma nova conversa com Claire, uma nova pergunta no ar. Suspense e romance, aventura e decepções... Não percam as novas emoções! _Capítulo 8 - A Garota Invisível de Hogwarts _

**N.A.: **E aí? Espero que todos vocês estejam saudáveis e se alimentando bem, e nada de comer na frente do computador que faz mal! O que acharam do capítulo? Podem me xingar o quanto quiser, eu sei que esse era um personagem muito querido de vocês. Mas esse é um ponto importante na fic, o ponto da vingança da Parkinson que deixa os Dragões do Paraíso com mais raiva dela. Se eu fosse um autor realmente mau (acho que a palavra correta, vista do meu ponto de vista, é corajoso), não mataria apenas Fred, mataria todos os Weasleys (apesar que isso sairia do roteiro e eu _jamé_ poderia fazer), então não fiquem tão bravos comigo (isso se vocês estiverem). Pensem que o Fred e o Jorge não aparecem tanto na minha fic, e bem, eles não fazem tanta falta nela se não aparecem tanto assim. Apesar que agora só há Jorge, e casualmente, como o fim dessa segunda parte da fic está muito caseira, ele vai aparecer consideravelmente até lá. Podem esperar bastante Weasleys até o último capítulo (que vai ser o 12, podem ter certeza, pois eu já terminei de escrever essa fic).

Bom, como não vou estar em casa esse final de semana, não deu para agradecer os reviews e mails um por um aqui... **Mas muitiiiiissimo obrigado a todos reviews enviados!!!** Eles foram muito especiais para mim, perguntaram até se faço faculdade de Letras, me senti tão feliz ao ouvir isso D Não faço nada da vida ainda, estou no primeiro colegial. Tava lendo Camões para a aula de Literatura da escola. Acho que não vou fazer letras, além do mais se tiver que ver mais Camões... aff! Bendito Camões!

Prometo que semana que vem vou estar em casa e respondo aos reviews e mails, da semana passada, dessa semana... É só vocês deixarem o mail no review, né?! Porém, minha vida anda tão complicada ultimamente no sentido de tempo, é escola e milhares de trabalhos! Quem vê até pensa que estudo em escola boa! Aff! É escola pública e olhe lá... Olhe lá mesmo!

Bom gente, espero que alguém tenha tido paciência de ler essa imensa N.A (que não foi tão engraçada dessa vez, só se vocês fossem rir da minha desgraça, rs).

Valews Povowss (em victorichijoujico-arcaico, como na semana passada).

Até a próxima!


	8. A Garota Invisível de Hogwarts

**Os Oito Dragões - A Terra dos Vales**

_Capítulo 8 - A Garota Invisível de Hogwarts_

Dois dias já haviam se passado. As investigações estavam concluídas, Pansy já era procurada pelo Ministério como uma assassina impiedosa. Aquela era a noite do velório de Fred. Jorge estava bem triste, mas parecia mais conformado depois de dizer ter encontrado com Fred entre duas dimensões, a dos vivos e a dos mortos. Mas mesmo assim, era possível ver que ele não era a mesma pessoa. Estava muito mais sério, havia amadurecido do dia pra noite. Ele já estava se preparando para um concurso com emprego no Ministério da Magia, que até mesmo estava um pouco favorecido por ele ser membro da família Weasley.

Agora Jorge tinha a mão sobre o negro caixão do irmão, lágrimas muito discretas caíam, mas tinha um sorriso também de discrição. Falava algumas coisas, Rony, Hermione, Gina, Luna e Harry só observavam. Seja o que ele falasse, parecia ser algo de muita sinceridade. Ele saiu de perto do caixão, foi sentar-se ao lado da mãe, em uma cadeira. Os quatro Dragões do Paraíso também estavam sentados ao lado dela, só que do outro lado.

-O que você tanto falava com seu irmão? - ela perguntou curiosa.

-Estava desejando que ele seja feliz do outro lado, porque ele merece, afinal, apesar de termos aprontado muito, ele foi uma boa pessoa. - Jorge sorriu e abraçou a mãe.

Artur que conversava com uns colegas do ministério e Dumbledore, foi para junto de sua família.

-Acho que já está na hora de o enterrar. - ele disse para a família.

-Espere Sirius e Lisa se despedirem dele. - pediu Molly.

Harry olhou para o caixão, podia ver Lisa, ao lado dela um homem louro com um óculos escuro parecia muito triste.

-Bom disfarce. - Luna disse sorrindo, olhando para os dois.

-É bom que ele fique bem disfarçado mesmo. - Harry disse emburrado - Ela também devia ter vindo disfarçada, assim não precisava olhar para sua cara de nojenta.

-Ai, credo Harry! - Luna disse brava - Você devia perdoá-los.

-Sirius não tem culpa, eu não tenho raiva dele. - Harry respondeu sério - Lisa que me causa náuseas, ela é muito falsa.

-Realmente, ela pisou na bola com você, Harry. - Rony se intrometeu.

-Eu sempre soube que ela era uma falsa. - Hermione disse com orgulho - Sempre soube que ela escondia algo de nós.

-Mas você deve perdoá-la. - Luna disse a Harry.

Depois disso aquela frase ecoou inúmeras vezes na cabeça dele.

Todos estavam n'A Toca agora. Molly ia promover um jantar, um velório era sempre maçante, queria que todos se animassem um pouco. Os colegas de trabalho de Artur não haviam ficado para o jantar, ainda bem, assim Sirius não precisava usar aquela peruca loura que mais parecia uma vassoura toda arrepiada, muito menos aqueles óculos ridículos. Dumbledore também não ficara, precisava voltar para a escola, porém deu uma Chave de Portal para Luna, para que ela pudesse voltar para Hogwarts. Haviam ficado para o jantar, de fora da família, apenas Harry, Luna, Hermione, Lisa e Sirius. Durante o jantar Lisa e Sirius pediram a atenção de todos.

-Por favor, atenção! - Lisa disse sorridente.

-Estamos todos te olhando agora! - Harry respondeu impaciente.

Lisa pareceu sem graça com a resposta de Harry. Hermione abafou uma risada com a mão, mas todos perceberam. Lisa agora parecia estar um pouco magoada, mas era algo que já não a afetava tanto.

-Ela gostaria de dar uma notícia importante, mas parece que vocês não dão muita importância. - Sirius estava bravo de verdade agora, olhou para Harry e Hermione, dessa vez eles quem ficaram sem graça.

-Eu gostaria de anuncia algo muito importante. - ela disse sorrindo dessa vez.

-Como ela enrola. - Hermione cochichou para Harry.

-E como vocês são chatos. - Luna cochichou para os dois.

-Não sei se vocês repararam ainda. - ela recomeçou - Mas eu e Sirius estamos usando anéis iguais. São alianças.

Por essa Harry não esperava.

-Alianças que demonstram nosso amor. - Sirius disse dando um selinho em Lisa e abraçando-a pela cintura, na cadeira ao lado.

-Vamos nos casar assim que a situação de Sirius estiver regularizada. - ela sorria de orelha a orelha.

-Mas que boa notícia! - Artur exclamou contente.

-Acho que vou vomitar. - Harry cochichou para Hermione.

-Ela vai casar...? - Rony pareceu decepcionado - Ai! - exclamou ao levar um chute de Hermione na canela.

-Vamos bater palmas a eles. - Molly disse sorrindo.

Todos bateram palmas, exceto Harry, que nem fingiu contentamento, como Hermione fez. Ele levantou da mesa e correu para cima, no seu quarto.

-Parece que ele não está muito contente. - Lisa disse desapontada.

-Ele pisou na bola. - Luna cochichou para si mesma.

Depois de todos comerem Sirius e Lisa resolveram ir lá em cima falar com Harry. Ele já estava bem crescidinho, teria que aceitar aquilo de qualquer modo. Bateram na porta e já foram um tanto mal recepcionados.

-Morri! - Harry respondeu do outro lado da porta.

Mas Sirius a abriu, Harry estava jogado de bruços na cama, com a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro.

-Você precisa nos ouvir, Harry. - Sirius disse em tom de desaprovação - Você está agindo como quando tinha quinze anos. Mês que vem acho que você já vai fazer dezenove, não é?

-Que seja. - Harry respondeu em um tom abafado, com a cara enfiada no travesseiro.

-Vai ser. - respondeu Sirius - Já está na hora de entender o que foi certo e errado, o que _é _certo e errado.

Harry tirou a cara do travesseiro e olhou furiosamente para Sirius e Lisa, ela até pareceu se assustar com o olhar fulminante dele.

-Olha Sirius, eu não sinto raiva nenhuma de você. - disse Harry - Mas não venha me pedir para perdoar _essa Lisa_. Se você quer casar com ela o problema é seu, mas não venha pedir meu consentimento. Vou descer só para não deixar Molly magoada, não tem nada a ver com vocês.

Harry saiu do quarto abandonando um Sirius muito indignado e uma Lisa inconformada e magoada.

Melissa voltava para seu dormitório em um corredor vazio e escuro. Naquela que era sua imensa Hogwarts. Naquela que era sua imensa solidão.

Não sabia bem porque, mas morria de medo de andar sozinha por aqueles corredores. Sentia-se observada por todos cantos, eram tão escuros e sombrios tanto de dia quanto de noite. Porém, após o anoitecer tudo era bem pior. Assustou-se ao ter impressão de ver uma sombra tremeluzindo na parede, através da luz de uma tocha, que num piscar de olhos desapareceu. Sentia muito medo depois daquilo, além do mais com a presença de alguém a observando. Assustadoramente alguém a segurou por trás, um braço prendendo seus braços, uma mão tapando a sua boca.

-Não grite. - a voz ordenou.

Ela conhecia aquela voz. A pessoa soltou sua boca, ela não gritou, assim como ordenado, pois ela desconfiava de quem fosse aquela pessoa. Virou para trás, ficou assustada, mas ao mesmo tempo ficou feliz. Os olhos azuis a fitavam, amedrontados e culpados, ao mesmo tempo.

-Mark... - ela sussurrou.

-Mel. - ele parecia sentir culpa.

Melissa lembrava-se bem. Um grande amigo do passado.

Mas a amizade não durou, ela gostava dele e não contou. Ele nunca percebeu, então ela acabou se afastando dele, que se sentiu magoado com esse afastamento sem sentido. Nunca mais se falaram. Desde então Melissa se tornou a garota mais solitária e invisível da escola. Mesmo assim preferia ficar sozinha na escola, do que ficar em casa com sua mãe louca.

Sua mãe era uma mulher muito cruel, Melissa sempre apanhou dela, sempre fez todos os trabalhos domésticos e cuidou da casa, agüentando as suas bebedeiras frustradas. O pai que era trouxa, morreu quando ela tinha dois anos, sua mãe não aceitava e descontava na filha. Melissa carregava consigo uma foto dele.

Quando Melissa recebeu a carta de Hogwarts, sua mãe não quis nem saber, fez ela esquecer isso. Mas Melissa quis ir a qualquer custo para a escola. Pois bem, fez sua mala e partiu para King's Cross, mas ela não tinha a passagem para entrar no trem. Hagrid, o bruxo que recebia as passagens ao ouvir sua história ficou emocionado. A deixou ir para a escola, contou tudo a Dumbledore que concedeu uma bolsa para ela, depois convenceu sua mãe a deixá-la ficar na escola.

Desde o primeiro ano ela e Mark eram amigos. No quarto ano ela já o amava tanto que se afastou. Os sentimentos se confundiam, ela era amiga, não podia _gostar _do amigo, se ela contasse a ele e ele não quisesse ficar com ela, a amizade não ia ser mais a mesma coisa. Então ficou sem amigos até o último ano, quando ela e Luna começaram a se falar. Ela ficou verdadeiramente triste com o destino de Mark, ele se tornara uma pessoa má demais. Era uma coisa triste.

-Eu voltei aqui por sua causa, você é muito especial para mim. - Mark disse dando um esquisito sorriso e um olhar frio.

-Eu também te considerava muito especial. - Melissa disse sorrindo - Eu gostava de você, Mark, e agora que você voltou, parece que o sentimento voltou junto.

-Eu também gosto de você. - Mark segurou os pulsos da garota, a encostando na parede.

Depois aproximou seus lábios ao dela.

Ela sentia algo inexplicável. Sentia-se feliz, Mark finalmente estava consentindo com os sentimentos dela. Quando os lábios dele se aproximavam aos dela, fechou os olhos e deixaria acontecer. Mas ao invés de beijá-la Mark sussurrou algo, fazendo cada pêlo dela arrepiar-se.

-Eu gosto de você. - ele sorriu - E todos os Dragões da Terra, você vai ser muito especial para nossos planos.

Mark segurou o punho dela com mais força. Ela arregalou os olhos e deu um grito assustado. Como havia sido tonta em acreditar nele? Ele era um Dragão da Terra, ele era naturalmente mau. Pelo menos depois de libertar seu Dragão, ele se tornou. Havia matado Gregory, seu ex-melhor amigo. Não seria nada difícil que ele a matasse também.

-Quietinha! - ele disse jogando uma carta de magia verde-água para o alto e sumindo com ela de lá.

Luna havia decidido passar a noite n'A Toca, dormindo junto com Gina, estava cansada de dormir olhando para as velhas paredes de seu dormitório na escola, sem dizer que sentia falta de sua velha amiga de escola.

-E os seus estudos? - perguntou Luna, ela deitava-se numa cama reserva que havia no quarto de Gina, que ficava ao lado, só que no oposto do não tão largo cômodo.

-Pretendia voltar para a escola nesse início de ano letivo. - Gina olhou assustada para Luna, parecia querer contar algo que na verdade _não _queria.

-Por que 'pretendia'? - Luna já conhecia Gina o suficiente para saber que ela escondia algo.

-Por quê? - Gina parecia realmente não querer contar.

-Responde. - Luna estava ficando impaciente.

-Então venha cá. - Gina se descobriu e ajoelhou.

Luna correu até a cama dela, se ajoelhando em frente a amiga e segurando a mão dela. Gina parecia aflita.

-Sabe, aconteceram algumas coisas na Terra dos Vales que eu não contei para ninguém. Eu fiz uma besteira. - Gina parecia aflita - Harry te contou tudo o que aconteceu lá, não é?

-Já sei. - Luna parecia ler os pensamentos de Gina - Com certeza o que você vai me contar tem relação com a parte que você e Hermione trocaram de lugar.

-Como você sabe? - Gina perguntou.

-Porque toda besteira que você faz tem relação a Draco Malfoy. - Luna respondeu simplesmente.

-Ai... que raiva! - gemeu Gina - Você me irrita!

-O que eu posso fazer se Draco é a maior besteira da sua vida? - Luna perguntou dando uma risadinha.

-Shiii!!! - fez Gina - Você quer que alguém ouça?

-Desculpa. - Luna respondeu em um sussurro, depois voltou a falar em um tom relativamente baixo - Você ficou sozinha com Draco?

-Sim. - Gina respondeu - Para falar a verdade eu menti.

-Mentiu?

-Sim, Draco me acertou em cheio com a espada. - Gina levantou sua blusa e mostrou uma larga cicatriz, bem em seu estômago.

-Ai, credo! - Luna exclamou fazendo uma careta.

-Ele é um Mestre dos Ventos, portanto tem o mesmo poder de cura que a Hermione. - Gina explicava - Ele me curou, queria matar a Mione com sua espada e acabou me acertando. Quando acordei ele estava ao meu lado, não resistimos, nos beijamos, depois...

-Depois?... - Luna perguntou, querendo que a amiga terminasse de uma vez por todas de contar sobre aquilo.

-Bom, tudo acabou com que eu ficasse grávida. - Gina fez uma careta de reprovação a si mesma - Eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que estou. Só fazem três dias, mas eu estava em época fértil, e...

-Três dias só? - perguntou Luna - Como você vai saber que está grávida em três dias?

-As bruxas da minha família sempre tiveram o dom de saber que estão grávidas. Eu sinto que estou. - Gina disse tristonha.

-Se você estiver grávida você não poderá realmente voltar a estudar. - Luna disse fazendo uma careta preocupada - Você estará se metendo em uma teia de aranha, viu?

-Nem me diga. - Gina abraçou a amiga - Imagine só como Rony, Harry, e também toda minha família vão se revoltar? Eles nem podiam saber que eu tive um caso com Draco, mas se eu estiver grávida...

-Ele além de ser um Malfoy, família que todos sabem ser inimiga da sua, é um Dragão da Terra cruel. - Luna disse preocupada - Ele não é um homem recomendado para ser um pai de família.

-Mas ele não é tão mau assim.

-Ele é mau sim. - Luna fez logo uma cara emburrada em resposta a frase de Gina - Ele atirou Mark sem piedade de cima da torre e tentou matar a Mione. Com certeza ele tem relação com a morte de Fred.

-Isso não. - Gina respondeu de imediato - Foi uma coisa só da Pansy.

-Espero que tenha sido. - Luna disse aflita - Mas se Deus quiser você não estará grávida. Tomara que seja coisa da sua cabeça.

Luna se levantou da cama, voltando para a sua.

-Espero que eu não esteja grávida mesmo. - Gina se jogou para trás, ajeitando a coberta em cima de si e deitando na cama - Vamos ver o que o destino vai armar.

-Mais uma do destino. - Luna deitou e se cobriu também.

Na manhã seguinte, após um animado café n'A Toca, pelo menos pela parte dos jovens que tentavam animar a casa para ela não ficar com uma carga negativa, Luna e Harry foram para Hogwarts um pouco num corredor.

-A senhora Weasley está se conformando. - Luna disse séria - Mas está louca para que a Parkinson ridícula seja pega.

-Não vai adiantar. - Harry disse dando de ombros - Pansy não será levada para a prisão, ela é poderosa demais, acho que não conseguiriam a prender, sendo um Dragão da Terra.

-Desgraçada... - sussurrou Luna - Será que se você vencer a guerra, ter todas as Esferas, conseguirá anular os Espíritos Dragões?

-Tem tantas perguntas dentro de mim que estou atrás de uma resposta. - Harry disse desanimado.

-Falando em perguntas, afinal, por que você veio para a escola comigo?

-Tenho uns assuntos a tratar com Dumbledore, preciso saber algumas coisas. - ele respondeu dando um selinho em Luna - Respostas para perguntas como essas, que estou atrás. - Harry disse aéreo.

-Você está tão distante. - ela disse olhando Harry de uma maneira que parecia o analisar - Não está comigo aqui agora, só em presença física, sua mente vagueia por outros lugares.

-O mundo está em minhas mãos e eu não sei o que fazer. - Harry a abraçou - Minha mente está tão confusa com questões que me fazem ir parar em outras dimensões até. Me perco nestas questões...

-Não se preocupe, tudo vai acabar bem. - Luna segurou os ombros de Harry e se distanciou um pouco - Pode ter certeza.

Nem ela tinha tanta certeza assim, seus sonhos indicavam exatamente o contrário. Ela deu um falso sorriso a Harry, na verdade se esgoelava por dentro de tanta dor. Nos sonhos ela via que no final ia dar tudo errado, ela nem tinha esperanças de que o contrário ocorresse.

-Agora vamos deixar desse assunto. - Harry disse sorrindo - Quando tudo acabar bem com nosso planeta, vamos nos casar e ser felizes.

-Tchau, Harry! - Luna disse sorrindo mais falsamente ainda, queria correr de lá o mais rápido possível, quase não conseguia esconder seu descontentamento - Me encontre na hora do almoço.

-Tudo bem. - Harry concordou, depois deu um ardente, porém, curto beijo nela.

Luna estava atrasada, após o beijo correu para se trocar e ir a aula. Harry tentaria a encontrar na hora do almoço. Havia enviado uma carta avisando que iria para Hogwarts, Dumbledore já o esperava em frente a sua sala. Harry logo se dirigiu para lá e viu aquele velho que sentia vontade de chamar de caquético, de tanta raiva que sentia dele. Ele deu um sorriso a Harry, que rangeu os dentes de raiva.

-Vim aqui porque quero saber algumas coisas a respeito de como vencer a Guerra dos Dragões. - Harry disse abruptamente, antes que Dumbledore viesse com boas-vindas - Sem uma Esfera é impossível? - perguntou.

-Sim. - respondeu Dumbledore - Vamos conversar em minha sala.

Harry e Dumbledore subiram pelas escadas da velha águia de pedra. Harry não queria estar conversando com ele, mas era necessário, afinal ele era tão 'sabe-tudo'...

-Você e os outros Dragões precisam urgentemente conversar com Claire, ela pediu para os convocar. - Dumbledore disse pegando algo em uma gaveta de sua mesa - Na verdade o trouxe aqui em cima para lhe entregar algo. Eu acho que Claire pode lhe informar melhor algumas coisas.

-Não quero nada vindo do senhor. - Harry disse com raiva.

-Você está precisando meditar. - disse Dumbledore - Faz bem, além do mais para enfrentar o estresse do dia-dia.

-Rá, rá! - Harry fez irritado.

-Bom, você nem sabia o que eu ia entregar e logo criticou. Na verdade é algo de muita importância para você, uma honra que dei a poucos até hoje. - Dumbledore pegou uma bolinha quase do tamanho de uma de tênis, que era revestida por um pano negro - Essa é uma Chave de Portal Toca-Hogwarts.

-Ãnh? - Harry perguntou confuso - Como assim?

-Atire-a pro alto e...

A bolinha chupou o pano preto que a cobria para dentro, revelando ser branca e ter dois botões, um do lado esquerdo e outro do direito. O botão do lado esquerdo era vermelho, o do direito era azul, a bolinha girou no ar e voltou lentamente para as mãos de Dumbledore, que sorriu levemente. Era uma espécie de magia.

-...e ela volta para a sua mão te dando a oportunidade de ir para dois lugares. Aperte o botão vermelho e vá para o conforto d'A Toca, aperte o azul e vá para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

-Hum... - Harry disse parecendo não muito animado com a bolinha.

Mas ele havia ficado muito contente com o presente, poderia ver Luna sempre que quisesse. De jeito nenhum ele mostraria esse contentamento a Dumbledore, senão como ficaria seu orgulho de pessoa ferida por mais uma mentira? O velho jogou a bolinha para o alto novamente, o pano saiu rapidamente de dentro para fora, fazendo com que parecesse uma bolinha comum, depois caminhou até a parte da frente da mesa, entregando a bolinha para Harry, que a pegou emburrado.

-_Obrigado_... - ele disse realmente todo emburrado, mostrando que falava aquilo só por obrigação - Posso almoçar aqui? Luna me convidou.

-Claro, Harry. Sempre que quiser. - Dumbledore sorriu largamente - Hogwarts é seu segundo lar.

-Não vá achando que vou te perdoar não. - Harry disse estupidamente - Vou vim para almoçar com Luna.

-Tudo bem. - Dumbledore disse sorrindo - Mas ainda falta tempo para o almoço, aproveite e reúna os Dragões do Paraíso para conversar com Claire. Ah, espere.

Dumbledore caminhou novamente até a gaveta de sua mesa, tirando de lá três bolinhas iguais a de Harry. Ele pegou uma pequena sacola de pano, guardando ali dentro as outras três bolinhas, depois entregou a Harry.

-Uma para Ronald, para Hermione e para Gina. - o velho sorriu contente - Mas nunca percam essas bolinhas, pois em mãos erradas elas podem ser uma arma.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça. Em seguida ele atirou sua bolinha para o alto, fazendo com que ela tivesse o pano puxado para dentro e revelasse sua face branca e com os botões coloridos. Ele apertou o botão vermelho para A Toca.

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina, os Dragões do Paraíso, entravam por aquela sala de madeira, novamente. Harry havia rapidamente ido para A Toca e os levado para lá. Claire estava sentada em seu grande tatami, seus olhos fechados. Melina e Helena olharam para eles, levantando, estavam sentadas ao lado da princesa.

-Oh, olá! - Helena fez uma reverência - Faz muito tempo que vocês não aparecem por aqui. - ela disse bem simpática.

-Realmente. - Gina sorriu para ela.

-Olá para todos vocês. - Melina não pareceu tão simpática quanto a irmã, mas não tinha jeito, ela não era.

Todos fizeram uma reverência de volta e deram um sorriso.

"Que bom que vocês chegaram." - ela ecoou na mente dos quatro. Depois ela disse particularmente a Harry. "Eu não fui a favor deles esconderem o estado de Sirius de você, mas eu não podia fazer nada. Não achei certo, eles me disseram que eu não deveria contar, que essa seria a vontade de Sirius se ele estivesse vivo. Eu tentei dizer que você não era mais uma criança, mas..."

"Eu entendo você." - Harry respondeu. "Mas é o que eles acham, e..."

"O que a senhora quer de nós?" - Rony perguntou interrompendo a conversa de Harry e Claire, sem nem saber, pois não era capaz de ouvir a conversa particular entre os dois.

"Oh, sim. Chamei vocês aqui para conversarmos." - ela parecia preocupada. "Vocês e as Esferas estão correndo grande perigo."

"Como assim?" - Hermione perguntou preocupada.

"Descobri algo que não está escrito em minhas profecias." - ela dizia em seu tom preocupado. "Descobri que há uma Criança dos Céus, uma pessoa que tem o poder de manejar as Esferas como bem entender. Ela pode escolher entregar as Esferas para o lado que ela bem entender, tanto dos Dragões do Paraíso quanto dos Dragões da Terra. O lado que ela escolher sairá vencedor."

"Você sabe quem ela é?" - perguntou Harry. "Precisamos saber, urgentemente."

"Não sei, fiquei sabendo de sua existência em um sonho que uma mulher estranha, que não faço idéia de quem seja, veio e me contou isso." - ela parecia intrigada. "Ela me deu apenas uma dica de quem fosse."

"Que dica?" - perguntou Gina.

"Me disse que essa pessoa está mais próxima a Harry do que eu imagino." - Claire abriu os olhos vermelhos, uma expressão de tristeza profunda. "Procuro essa mulher nos sonhos novamente, mas nunca mais a vi."

"Nossa..." - exclamou Gina.

"Em todos meus sonhos, todo o tempo, me pergunto: quem será a Criança Predestinada?" - Claire ecoou na mente de todos que estavam na sala.

E mais aquela pergunta começou a ecoar na cabeça de Harry: 'Quem será a Criança Predestinada?'...

"Tenho uma pergunta a você. Se nós vencermos, conseguirmos reunir as quatro Esferas, o que acontecerá?" - Harry perguntava sério.

"As quatro Esferas se unirão, ao invés de materializar o Deus Dragão, elas vão implodir. Depois disso o Deus Dragão estará banido para sempre, não havendo como chamá-lo e fazer a Purificação. Todos se livrarão de seus Espíritos Dragão também."

Harry sentiu-se animado e com um belo incentivo para vencer aquela guerra agora. Além de salvar o mundo salvaria ele e seus amigos de seus Espíritos Dragões.

Mas estava quase na hora do almoço em Hogwarts, após terminar toda a conversa com Claire aparataria para a escola.

As duas primeiras aulas haviam se passado. Uma aula de Poções com a Lisa, depois uma de Transfiguração com McGonagall. Em nenhuma das duas Melissa havia aparecido. Luna estava muito preocupada, pois Melissa também não estava no dormitório quando foi lá se trocar para ir assistir aula. O que haveria acontecido?

Luna teve uma idéia besta de perguntar se alguém havia visto sua amiga, mas ninguém nunca notava a garota, que era tão bonita, mas estranhamente, tão apagada. Antes do almoço ela foi a procura de uma foto no seu dormitório, que ela e Harry haviam tirado n'A Toca com a câmera de Luna. Quando Luna voltava, passando pela Sala Comunal da Corvinal, sentada em uma poltrona via os longos cabelos de Melissa, que ali não estavam enquanto ia buscar a foto.

Ela caminhou até a garota, aquela história toda estava muito estranha. O que teria acontecido para ela desaparecer por tanto tempo e aparecer tão de repente? Luna achou muito esquisito quando se aproximou mais e viu que Melissa dormia profundamente. Seus olhos pareciam pesar, ela tinha olheiras debaixo deles. Parecia não ter dormido por nenhum instante até então.

-Mel?... - Luna deu uma chacoalhada de leve no ombro dela.

Melissa acordou. Levantou a cabeça lentamente, deu um olhar tão vazio que Luna achou estranho. Não havia emoção no olhar dela... Ele apenas batia em Luna como se nada estivesse ali...

-Aonde você estava? - perguntou Luna - Eu sei que você não dormiu aqui.

-Aonde... - Melissa disse distante.

-É. Aonde? - insistiu Luna.

-Aonde? - Melissa pareceu perguntar mais a si mesma.

-O que você tem? - Luna perguntou preocupada.

-O que tenho? - Melissa respondeu ainda distante, parecendo falar mais consigo mesma - Eu tenho que roubar.

-O quê? - Luna perguntou, havia ouvido sua amiga falando em roubar?

-Nada. - Melissa respondeu, Luna não entendia como ela podia estar tão distante.

-Eu, hein?! Você está é viajando na batatinha. - Luna exclamou assustada - Vamos almoçar, vou te apresentar o Harry, eu sei que você já o conhece de vista mas quero que saiba quem ele é.

-Tudo bem. - Melissa concordou dando um sorriso malicioso, dessa vez ela não parecia tão distante assim.

As duas caminhavam mudas pelo corredor. Estavam indo almoçar, Luna estava ansiosa para ver Harry. Ela tentou puxar assunto duas vezes com sua amiga, que era muito falante normalmente, mas ela não respondia nada a Luna, estava muito misteriosa depois daquele desaparecimento estranho. Aquele jeitão esquisito estava dando até medo dela em Luna.

Quando chegavam no Salão Principal, foi possível ver Harry as esperando ao lado da grande porta para entrar no salão. Pessoas passavam ao lado dele entrando para almoçar, Harry até que sentia falta daqueles momentos na escola, era bom estar de volta, nem que fosse só naquele almoço. Luna correu até ele e deu um beijo.

-Que bom que você chegou! - ela exclamou - Essa é minha amiga Melissa. - Luna apontou para ela que vinha lentamente em sua direção.

Melissa parou ao lado de Luna e olhou para Harry de um modo também vazio. Ela estava ao lado deles, mas não parecia. Estava bem distante, para falar a verdade. Harry sorriu para ela, para ver se ela ficava um pouco mais a vontade. Mas a garota continuava gelada e vazia.

-Esse é o Harry, Melissa. - Luna estava assustada com como sua amiga não parecia ser sua amiga.

-Eu sei... - ela disse em um tom leve, as palavras de sua boca pareciam ter sido arrastadas com o vento.

Ela pareceu pela primeira vez olhar profundamente em alguém. Olhos nos olhos de Harry, ele sentiu como se ela visse até o fundo de sua alma. Sentiu-se invadido por aquele olhar.

-Vamos almoçar? - Harry perguntou cortando o olhar, fitando Luna - Sua amiga é muito estranha. - Harry cochichou.

-Ela não é assim normalmente, aconteceram um monte de coisas estranhas. Para falar a verdade ela é uma dessas coisas estranhas. - Luna sussurrou para Harry - Mas até ontem ela era uma pessoa normal.

Os três foram almoçar. Harry pela primeira vez sentou-se na mesa de outra casa e fora muito bem aceito. Todos eram muito gratos por ele ter derrotado Você-Sabe-Quem, em um certo passado de uns dois anos e meio atrás. Mas ele não sentia-se a vontade sentando na mesa de outra casa, era tão grifinório...

Luna se sentia feliz por Harry estar almoçando ao lado dela, quanto mais perto dele mais feliz se sentia. Todos os problemas se desvaneciam, iam para tão longe, ficavam abandonados em sua cama, em seu dormitório. Sem dizer que ela não queria contar a Harry tudo que via da Purificação...

Por um momento Harry pegou Luna olhando vagamente para o teto da escola, estava viajando sabe-se lá em quê, como fazia sempre. Ele mal sabia que ela havia se lembrado de seus sonhos. Harry chacoalhou ela, que olhou para ele e sorriu, os dois deram um selinho. Melissa, que mal havia tocado na comida, repentinamente levantou e foi em direção da saída do Salão Principal.

-Mel?... - Luna fez sem obter nenhuma resposta - O que ela tem hoje? Estou ficando preocupada com toda essa estranheza.

-Você acredita que eu nunca tinha visto essa menina na escola? - perguntou Harry - Como isso será possível?

-Ela sempre foi muito tímida e anti-social. - Luna disse a ele - Ninguém nunca reparou nela realmente.

-Hum... - fez Harry - E tem certeza que ela não foi sempre esquisita assim?

-Isso não. - respondeu Luna - Hoje tudo foi muito estranho. Ela não estava no dormitório quando fui me trocar para ir assistir aula. Ela também não havia aparecido em nenhuma aula, somente agora, na hora do almoço a encontrei, fui buscar a foto que tirei de nós n'A Toca, ela surgiu na Sala Principal dormindo em uma poltrona. Tudo muito estranho...

-Nossa, essa história está estranha mesmo. - Harry ficou pensativo por um tempo - Mas cadê a foto?

-Ah, eu trouxe aqui, ó... - Luna começou a pegar algo no bolso.

Harry, Rony e Gina estavam sentados no sofá da sala d'A Toca. Molly nunca mais havia ido sentar na sala, nem Jorge. As lembranças que aquela sala traziam eram pesadas demais para eles. Já era noite, os três haviam parado para pensar em quem seria a Criança Predestinada, mas era tão difícil que toda hora mudavam de assunto.

-Nossa, que história estranha. - Rony disse preocupado - Mas eu não faço idéia de quem seja essa Melissa.

-Luna falou que ninguém nunca repara nela. - Harry disse sério.

-Vocês não acham que tudo que aconteceu com essa garota foi estranho demais não? - perguntou Gina - Sei lá, será que ela não é...

-Não pode ser. - disse Rony - Claire disse que é uma pessoa que está mais próxima a Harry do que imaginamos. Meu palpite seria a Luna.

-Claro que não. - brigou Harry - Se fosse a Luna será que ela não haveria percebido em seus próprios sonhos?

-Ah, eu não sei. - Gina disse duvidosa - Para mim qualquer pessoa que esteve ou está próxima a Harry pode ser essa criança.

-Então é a mamãe. - Rony disse fazendo um tom de nojento.

-Claro que não! - disse Gina - _Criança Predestinada_, significa que é um jovem. Ou seja, não é a mamãe, seu tonto!

-Então pode ser o Carlinhos-mini. - Rony fez uma careta de indiferença a Gina - Esse é criança mesmo.

-São tantas possibilidades. - Harry disse pensativo - Prefiro não palpitar.

Mas uma tela surgiu em frente aos Dragões do Paraíso, interrompendo a conversa. Na imagem dessa tela estavam focalizados os quatro Dragões da Terra. Da esquerda para a direita era possível ver Mark, com seu olhar gélido e irônico, Chang que tinha um olhar glorioso, Draco com seu sorrisinho sarcástico, e Pansy, que juntava a expressão de todos os outros juntos. Todos sentiram-se furiosos ao ver os quatro, principalmente Pansy, a assassina de Fred.

-O que vocês querem? - Gina perguntou furiosa com a invasão.

-Queremos marcar uma batalha. - Draco começou a dizer - Já que nenhum dos lados saíram vencedores, vamos marcar uma batalha para daqui a dois dias.

-Batalha? - perguntou Harry.

-Sim, uma batalha para ver com que lado as Esferas ficam. Vai ser na Rua das Cerejeiras, em frente ao prédio. Espero vocês lá.

-Ah, Gi querida! - disse Pansy - Esse seu pijaminha rosa está demais! Beijinhos! - ela mandou um selinho para todos.

A tela sumiu.

-Ele nem nos esperou topar nada. - reclamou Rony.

-Pansy... Atrevida! - Gina exclamou olhando para os outros e ficando séria - Acho que não devemos ir, deve ser uma emboscada.

-Mas nós vamos, não importa. - disse Harry - E vamos vencer esses Dragões da Terra folgados!

-Não vamos precisar. - disse Rony - Vamos descobrir antes quem é a Criança Predestinada, ela irá trazer minha Esfera para nós.

-Deus queira! - Gina exclamou levantando as mãos para o alto - Imagina só nos libertarmos de nossos Espíritos Dragões?

"Imagine só se Draco se livrar de seu Espírito Dragão?" - ela disse a si mesma.

Sirius e Lisa adentravam no velho salão de Claire. Ela estava a espera dos dois. Abriu os olhos e sorriu, por mais que não os visse ela sabia quem era quem apenas pela presença, assim como a maioria das pessoas cegas. Só que tudo era de uma maneira mais aflorada, pois acima de todas as coisas ela era uma poderosa bruxa Yumemi. Melina e Helena sorriram ao ver Sirius.

-Olá! - elas exclamaram juntas, fazendo uma reverência.

-Olá. - respondeu Sirius.

Depois viraram-se e olharam para Lisa, que deu um sorriso sincero para as duas. Melina virou a cara emburrada, foi possível ver também que Helena fez uma reverência contra vontade própria.

-Oi... - Lisa disse sem graça.

Por que as duas estavam com raiva dela agora? Ela estava sendo apedrejada por todos os lados. Era Harry com raiva dela ter omitido a sobrevivência de Sirius, era Hermione a tratando mal como sempre, era Melina que sempre a tratou mal também, mas agora estava pior, com Helena, que tentava disfarçar mas não estava agindo como sempre agia.

"Não trate-a assim!" - Claire disse apenas a Melina.

"Por que deveria?" - ela perguntou emburrada.

"Você fica confundindo seus sentimentos pessoais e trata mal os meus convidados! Veja só!" - Claire bronqueou brava. "Pode tratar ela bem agora, cumprimente-a!"

Melina reverenciou Lisa sem esconder a raiva, abaixando levemente bem entediada e desajeitada, com a cara bem amarrada.

-Olá, senhorita! - ela disse estupidamente.

"Melina!!! Vá já para dentro." - Claire disse bem brava. "Você também Helena! Suas ingratas! Ficam me fazendo passar vergonha..."

As duas foram para dentro, deixando apenas Claire, Lisa e Black na sala.

"Olá!" - Claire ecoou na cabeça dos dois. "Desculpem-me o mau jeito das minhas parentes."

"Não é nada." - mentiu Lisa. "Para falar a verdade já estou acostumada a ser tratada assim" - ela enxugou uma lágrima de mágoa que saía.

"Depois vou conversar com elas." - disse Claire.

"Não, esqueça isso." - disse Lisa. "Eu sei porque elas estão me tratando assim, não me importo."

"Tudo bem." - respondeu Claire, que tinha certeza do porquê delas terem tratado Lisa daquele modo.

"Vamos ao que interessa?" - perguntou Sirius.

"Você teve algum sonho novo?" - perguntou Lisa.

"Estou ficando brava, cada noite sonho com uma coisa, tudo se confunde em minha cabeça... Ultimamente tenho sonhado mais com a Purificação. Aquele sonho de sempre, mas acontecem coisas novas."

"Que coisas novas?" - perguntou Sirius.

"Bom, após Hermione virar pó, junto dos Dragões da Terra é possível ver um homem de longos cabelos negros. Ele levanta a mão e evoca Dragões longos e escamosos, só que da espécie oriental dos Dragões, aquelas compridas." - continuou Claire.

"Sei." - disse Lisa.

"Depois é possível focalizar um casal, Lúcio Malfoy e Narcisa Malfoy."

"Mas Lúcio Malfoy está em Azkaban!" - exclamou Sirius.

"Mas ele está no sonho." - respondeu Claire. "Ele e Narcisa estão muito felizes. Voltando a olhar para o Dragões do Paraíso, Gina parece tirar algo do bolso, de repente ela desaparece, deixando apenas Harry e Rony. Bom, aí vem a pior parte do sonho..." - ela fez mistério.

"Qual?" - perguntou Sirius.

"Harry cai no chão, começa a desintegrar, fiquei desesperada." - Claire disse em tom triste "Ele não é sangue-puro, lembram-se? Então Luna Lovegood vem correndo, mas ela está em forma do sonho, ela tenta tocar Harry, mas o atravessa, ninguém além de mim a nota."

"Quando foi este sonho?" - perguntou Lisa.

"Agora, antes de vocês chegarem." - respondeu ela.

"Luna já está dormindo?" - perguntou Lisa.

"São onze horas da noite agora." - respondeu Sirius. "Normalmente na escola os estudantes podem ir para os dormitórios às nove horas, só se ela foi dormir cedo, e não foi na Sala Comunal bater papo ou estudar."

"Ela estava sonhando agora." - disse Claire. "Nós Yumemis não temos hora para sonhar, não existe estágio do sono para nós."

"Temos que descobrir quem é a Criança Predestinada." - disse Sirius. "Para jamais acontecer isso do sonho de verdade."

"Hoje durante o dia tive uma pista nova em um sonho." - disse Claire. "Aquela mulher que contou que minha profecia estava errada apareceu e deixou um pergaminho flutuando no ar. Nesse pergaminho dizia assim: _A Criança Predestinada sempre esteve próxima a Harry Potter, mas apenas na presença, pois estava tão distante do olhar quanto do coração. Porém esteve e está muito próxima a pessoas ligadas a Harry, tanto na amizade que se torna ódio, quanto na amizade que se torna amor. Laços quase de sangue, pois são de consideração. Mas ela está e esteve muito distante de seu coração..._"

"Você precisa contar dessas palavras a ele, ninguém além dele pode descobrir quem é essa pessoa." - disse Lisa.

"Realmente." - concordou Claire. "Amanhã convocarei os Dragões do Paraíso."

No dia seguinte, na hora do almoço, Harry e Luna foram aos jardins conversar um pouco. Ainda tinha um certo tempo restante até o início da próxima aula. Ela e Harry estavam em pé, ele apoiado em uma parede da escola, ela em sua frente.

-Amanhã vou partir para uma batalha contra os Dragões da Terra. - ele disse a Luna - Vou impedir a Purificação, já que está tão difícil descobrir quem é a Criança Predestinada e se aliar a ela.

-Amanhã? - perguntou Luna - Não vá! - ela o abraçou tristonha.

No sonho dessa noite a Purificação havia sido feita novamente, Harry virava pó, ela tentou o tocar mas não pode, era tudo um sonho... E se isso acontecesse no dia seguinte, nessa tal batalha? Ela sorriu falsamente, não queria que Harry soubesse de jeito nenhum desse sonho.

-O que você está me escondendo? - Harry perguntou desconfiado - Por que esse sorriso tão insosso.

-Nada. - ela respondeu - Apenas estou preocupa...

-_Estupefaça! _

Luna caiu desmaiada no chão.

Atrás dela Harry viu Melissa, a amiga de Luna que estava tão estranha nesses últimos dias. Ela segurava uma varinha, dando um sorriso irônico.

-Acho que você não vai precisar partir para batalha nenhuma amanhã... - ela disse entre uma risadinha.

**No próximo capítulo...**

O que estará acontecendo? Por que Melissa fez isso? Por que ela disse que Harry não precisará ir para batalha alguma? Não percam as próximas surpresas! _Capítulo 9 - A Verdadeira Criança Predestinada_

**N.A: **Oi gente! Tudo bem? Espero q sim. Hoje vcs deram sorte, tô com pressa e não posso ficar tagarelando mto.. Mas ainda posso dizer o clichê: o q acharam do capítulo? Gostaram? Dos últimos q escrevi, esse é o q ficou maior. No próx cap vão haver mais revelações, não percam!

Agora os agradecimentos: Luna-br, Poly Malfoy, Lina e Melissa Hogwarts. Valeu!!! Mas bem q vcs poderiam enviar mais reviews nesse capítulo, né? Por favor...

Estou indo embora! Bye!

Victor Ichijouji


	9. A Verdadeira Criança Predestinada

**Os Oito Dragões - A Terra dos Vales**

_Capítulo 9 - A Verdadeira Criança Predestinada_

Luna estava caída e inconsciente em frente a Harry, que tinha a varinha de Melissa, com toda ira no olhar, apontada contra ele. Todos estavam em frente de uma das paredes de Hogwarts, nos jardins. Ele sabia que aquela amiga de Luna era estranha demais! Não confiou nela da primeira vez que a viu, com seu jeito avoado demais e assustador. Ela parecia uma louca maníaca, isso sim.

-O que você fez? - ele perguntou bravo - O que você quer fazer? Por que eu não _vou precisar_ partir para a batalha amanhã?

-Porque os Dragões da Terra vão vencer agora... - ela sussurrou, mas para Harry ouvir - Eu conseguirei as Esferas para eles.

-O quê? - Harry não entendia, ela era a Criança Predestinada?

Sentiu-se prensado contra a parede, não conseguia tirar seu olhar do dela. Como da outra vez sentiu-se invadido pelo olhar de Melissa, ele parecia ir até o fundo de sua alma. Só que agora tudo era umas três vezes mais forte. Começou a ouvir um apito forte em sua mente, como o de uma panela de pressão, e logo uma dor-de-cabeça espalhava-se por todo seu crânio. Sentiu-se fraco, ela parecia sugar sua energia pelo olhar, com um sorrisinho frouxo de quem parecia achar graça. Frases do passado de Dumbledore de repente vieram na cabeça de Harry, pareciam bem distantes. Mas eram lembranças muito úteis para aquele momento.

"Também não esqueçam que se concentrando podem se comunicar através de suas mentes, e tomem cuidado com o poder milenar das cartas de magia negra que Malfoy e os seus companheiros usam e vocês não são capazes. Agora tenho que me despedir de vocês e lhes desejar toda a sorte do mundo..."

Dumbledore havia recomendado aquelas coisas antes deles partirem para a Terra dos Vales. Harry nunca havia usado esse primeiro poder, por mais que soubesse como, não necessitou até então. Primeiro, para tentar se comunicar com os outros Dragões do Paraíso, teria que se livrar desse olhar de Melissa que sugava toda sua energia. Com muito esforço tentou fechar os olhos, mas não conseguia, eles estavam presos aos da garota. Tentou mais e mais uma vez, finalmente conseguiu cortar a ligação.

Fechou os olhos, ouviu Melissa resmungar algo, mas não prestou atenção, se concentrou o suficiente para convocar os outros Dragões do Paraíso. Via a imagem dos três, Rony estava cortando a grama no quintal, Gina estava no quarto, jogada na cama, preocupada. Hermione estava conversando com sua mãe, sentada no sofá da sala.

"Preciso de vocês. Venham para Hogwarts, usem suas Chaves de Portal! É urgente! Encontrei a verdadeira Criança Predestinada, ela está contra nós..."

Tudo se distanciou. Viu a imagem deles se apagando, cores borradas. Viu-se na escuridão total, depois Melissa borrada em sua frente, voltou a ouvir o apito em sua mente, a dor de cabeça... Tudo se apagou novamente, na mesma hora, toda energia acabara-se.

Rony correu para dentro de casa ao ouvir o chamado de Harry, iria pegar sua Chave de Portal Toca-Hogwarts imediatamente. Encontrou Gina no meio da escada, ela já tinha em mãos as duas bolinhas pretas.

-Você também ouviu o chamado de Harry? - perguntou Gina - Com medo de que você não tivesse ouvido eu peguei sua bolinha também.

-Vamos, precisamos estar em Hogwarts o mais rápido possível. Harry disse que a verdadeira Criança está junto dele, só que contra nós. - Rony parecia desesperado - Imagine só se os Dragões da Terra conseguirem as esferas... Nossa!

-Tome! - Gina entregou a bolinha preta na mão de Rony.

Os dois jogaram ao mesmo tempo suas bolinhas para o alto, elas demonstraram suas faces brancas com os botões vermelhos e azuis, os dois apertaram os azuis e sumiram, ali no meio da escada mesmo.

Se viram em frente a porta grande da entrada de Hogwarts. Onde será que Harry estava, será que estava lá dentro? Mas ouviram a voz de Hermione gritar algo, que vinha do lado direito deles, nos jardins mesmo.

-Quem você pensa que é para tocar em algum amigo meu? - Hermione gritou, ao ver que aquela garota havia feito os dois desmaiarem.

-Eu sou Melissa Jhones! - ela respondeu - Sou a Criança Predestinada, e agora mesmo vou convocar as Esferas para os Dragões da Terra...

-Não vai não! - Hermione partiu contra Melissa, que apenas levantando a mão fez com que ela caísse contra a grama.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? - Rony chegou gritando.

Ele e Gina surgiram quando Hermione olhou para trás. Melissa deu um risinho de glória ao ver todos eles.

-Ai, que legal! Agora temos todos os Dragões do Paraíso reunidos! - ela fez uma voz de criança que iria brincar - Oba, mais diversão!

-Melissa? - perguntou Gina - Eu sei quem você é, uma Corvinal do mesmo ano que eu era.

-Como se alguém me enxergasse nessa escola! - exclamou ela - Por mim todos morriam, mas matar só os sangues-ruim é alguma coisa.

-A Luna falou que você é uma pessoa de sangue misto. - disse Gina - Você vai estar se matando.

-Não. - ela respondeu secamente - Eu, como Criança Predestinada serei a única sangue-ruim a não morrer.

Melissa não era uma pessoa ruim, mas naquele instante parecia a pior pessoa do mundo, tinha um olhar furioso e assustador. Ela nem parecia ser ela mesma.

"O que terá acontecido?" - Gina perguntou a si mesma. "Ela disse ser contra a Purificação, Luna me contou isso. Também disse que ela era boa, que a conheceu como uma das pessoas com mais idéias justas na cabeça."

De repente, em uma luz verde-água, surgiram os quatro Dragões da Terra. Eles estavam dentro de uma bolha, parecia ser um escudo de proteção, flutuavam um pouco acima deles.

-Oh, Mel! - Mark disse em tom doce - Você está fazendo tudo como mandei? Já convocou as Esferas que estão faltado para mim e meus amigos?

-Vou convocar, meu amor! - ela exclamou, levantando a mão para o alto.

-Opa! O que está acontecendo aqui? - Gina perguntou em um tom não tão alto, mas que os Dragões da Terra pudessem ouvir.

Melissa começou a flutuar no centro de uma luz branca, seus olhos estavam fechados e seus cabelos esvoaçavam para todo lado. Ela parecia ter caído num transe, mas era possível ver sua boca se mexer, emitindo sussurros inaudíveis. Deviam ser as palavras mágicas para convocar as Esferas.

-O que vocês estão fazendo? - perguntou Gina, furiosa.

Aquilo tudo só podia ser uma grande armação. Ela ficou brava e juntou energia nas mãos, iria quebrar aquela bolha, eles iriam descer e lutar, como pessoas honestas que não eram. Uma grande energia contínua em forma de fogo saiu das mãos de Gina, atingindo a bola em que os Dragões da Terra se protegiam, se expandindo e desaparecendo no ar.

-Você acha que um poderzinho desses iria atingir nosso escudo? - Cho perguntou dando uma risadinha desdenhosa.

-Nós não queremos nos expor. - disse Draco.

-Vamos ganhar acima de vocês. - caçoou Pansy - Realmente somos superiores, olhando daqui de cima então.

-Rá, rá! Muito engraçado... - Hermione sentia tanta raiva que preferia ficar calada.

Mas ao ver as Esferas, as três Esferas que foram conseguidas com tanto sacrifício, não agüentou. Elas começaram a se materializar ao lado de Melissa, era possível ver como os Dragões da Terra estavam gloriosos. A raiva invadiu Hermione, que começou a brilhar com luz verde, sinal de que...

-Ai, meu Deus, Rony! - Gina chacoalhou o irmão.

Ele olhava vidrado para Melissa no centro da luz branca. Mas quando ele teve a atenção chamada para Hermione, exclamou:

-Ela está libertando seu Espírito Dragão! - parecia preocupado - Estava nervosa demais.

Uma ventania começou a soprar em volta deles, era causada por Hermione. Rony e Gina tiveram que se segurar um no outro para não caírem no chão. Hermione tinha seus cabelos voando para trás, uma perna dobrada na frente, para segurar o peso, depois ela levantou a mão contra Melissa, uma corrente de vento poderosa voou contra ela. Saía da mão de Hermione um vento que puxava as folhas das árvores para ele, fazendo um movimento giratório, um tanto ciclonal.

Aquele vento todo atingiu Melissa, fazendo-a cair com força contra o chão. Ela desmaiou na mesma hora, as Esferas se desmaterializaram, deviam ter voltado para o lugar de origem. Uma luz negra começou a brilhar em Melissa, algo saiu de dentro dela, atravessando seu corpo, mas sem rasgar nada, atravessando-o como se fosse água. Era uma semente, uma semente negra que soltou uma luz acinzentada e explodiu em mil pedaços, fazendo apenas o pó que restava voar com o vento para distante. Hermione se ajoelhou no chão e viu o que fez, Melissa parecia não estar nada bem.

-O que era aquela semente, Malfoy? - Gina gritou.

Sabia que tudo aquilo era uma grande armação, e que tudo devia ter relação com aquela semente.

"Não pode ser!"

Grandes olhos vermelhos arregalaram-se, estavam assustados e surpreendidos. Era Claire, que realmente estava surpreendida com o que acabara de ver. Ela havia visto tudo o que acontecia em Hogwarts, havia visto quem era a Criança Predestinada, e cada vez mais sentia-se inútil, não percebia mais nada! Mas pelas dicas dadas, as peças não se encaixavam tão bem, que grau de parentesco Melissa teria com Harry? Não era um laço de sangue, então ela seria um parente de segundo ou terceiro grau dele. Mas onde encontrava-se esse parentesco?

"Já está mais do que na hora de morrer..." - Claire murmurou tristonha. "Vivo a centenas de anos para ser a pior Contempladora dos Sonhos na hora que mais precisam de mim."

"O que foi?" - Melina perguntou, ela e Helena acabavam de entrar na sala.

"O que está acontecendo, princesa?" - perguntou Helena.

"Eu poderia ter raciocinado, _'muito próxima a pessoas ligadas a Harry, tanto na amizade que se torna ódio, quanto na amizade que se torna amor'_, ela é a melhor amiga de Luna, a amizade que para Harry se tornou amor. Mas que relação ela teria numa amizade que para Harry se tornaria ódio?" - perguntou Claire.

"Está falando de quem?" - perguntou Melina.

"Melissa Jhonson, a Criança Predestinada." - respondeu Claire.

"Você descobriu?!" - Helena exclamou contente.

"Não." - respondeu Claire. "Eu vi acontecer. Agora. Os Dragões da Terra descobriram quem ela era primeiro e deram um jeito de usá-la com uma Semente Negra."

"Uma Semente Negra?" - Helena pareceu assustar-se. "Que terrível!"

"Uma idéia fantástica!" - uma voz irritante e fina invadiu o cômodo.

"Suzane!" - exclamaram as três ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu mesma, minhas queridas primas!" - ela exclamou abrindo os braços. "Eu descobri tudo para os Dragões da Terra."

"Suzane, tenho uma pergunta para você." - Claire falava em um tom bravo com ela. "Se você é a Yumemi dos Malfoys, por que Draco vinha roubar informações minhas, e também Lúcio, através de Helena?"

"Oh, minha prima, você não sabe o que aconteceu comigo nessa época." - ela falava em um tom de coitada. "Eu adoeci, bastante, acabei me tornando inútil para os Malfoys, então por uns tempos eles tiveram de roubar informações suas."

"E o que você veio fazer aqui?" - perguntou Claire.

"Vim contar vantagem." - ela respondeu. "Afinal, eu quem descobri quem era a Criança Predestinada."

"Como?" - perguntou Claire.

"Espionando." - ela respondeu. "Descobri que Melissa era grande amiga de Luna, o amor de Harry, descobri que ela teve uma forte ligação com um amigo que para Harry se tornou inimigo, Mark. Fora um parentesco aí de segundo grau, que não vou contar para você como descobri, nem o que descobri, porque eu não sou fofoqueira."

"Mas deve ter sido espionando." - disse Claire. "Bem feito para você, sua desonesta. Os Dragões da Terra perderam as Esferas agora, Hermione impediu tudo."

"Haverão outras chances." - Suzane antes de aparatar disse em alto e bom som, para Melina e Helena: -Au revoir, cherrie!

"Desgraçada!" - pensou Claire.

-Responde! O que era aquela semente, Malfoy? - Gina gritou mais alto.

-Era uma Semente das Trevas. - respondeu ele - Através dela e dos sentimentos confusos de Melissa podíamos controlá-la.

-Tinha que ser coisa de Dragões da Terra. - Hermione disse levantando e caminhando até Melissa, que estava desmaiada. Rony também foi ver se ela estava bem. Gina olhava raivosamente para os Dragões da Terra. Cada coisa que eles faziam!

-Vamos embora daqui. - disse Pansy - Deu tudo errado mesmo.

-Melhor irmos. - concordou Cho.

-Então vamos. - Malfoy ordenou aos outros.

Os quatro jogaram as cartas de magia para o alto e aparataram de lá, naquela luz verde-água. O único que parecia estar preocupado de verdade era Mark, tinha uma cara de culpa quando aparataram de lá. Mas será que ele ainda era capaz de sentir coisas boas? Essa cara de culpa demonstrava um sentimento bom. Essas questões começaram a rodar na cabeça de Gina, que em seguida teve sua atenção chamada por Rony e Hermione.

-Gina, vá avisar alguém dentro da escola. Chame Madame Pomfrey e Dumbledore, conte a ele tudo o que aconteceu. - pediu Rony - Melissa precisa ser levada para a enfermaria, nós vamos tentar acordar Luna e Harry.

-Tudo bem. - Gina saiu correndo, antes de sumir, gritou: - VOLTO LOGO!

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam, não sabiam exatamente o que fazer, afinal, não sabiam direito o que havia acontecido. Rony caminhou até Harry, tirando sua varinha do bolso e apontando para o garoto desmaiado em frente a parede.

-_Enervate!_ - ele exclamou.

Mas a luz que saiu de sua varinha, ao atingir Harry, não fez nada, ele continuou dormindo. Hermione caminhou até o lado de Rony ao ver a cena, Harry estava desmaiado, mas não adiantava fazer aquela magia para o despertar.

-Ele está vivo? - perguntou Hermione.

-Acho que está... - Rony agachou em frente a Harry, parecia estar com medo.

Ele pegou o braço de Harry, estava um pouco gelado, desceu a mão até o pulso do garoto, veria se o coração batia. Ao colocar a mão na veia do pulso dele sentiu o coração batendo, respirou aliviado.

-Ele está vivo. - disse a Hermione - Mas não foi estuporado, deve ter desmaiado por outro motivo.

-Vou tentar despertar Luna. - Mione caminhou até a garota desmaiada no chão -E_nervate!_

A garota abriu os olhos lentamente, Rony caminhou até o lado de Hermione. Os dois sorriram ao ver os grandes olhos azuis dela os fitando confusamente. Ela esfregou os olhos e olhou ao redor, não lembrava como tinha ido parar desmaiada ali, lembrava-se que estava conversando com Harry e simplesmente tudo apagou-se. Olhou ao redor, via mais adiante Melissa desmaiada, e próximo a ela Harry.

-O que aconteceu por aqui? - perguntou ela.

-Muita coisa. - disse Rony - Bem, sua amiga é a Criança Predestinada, e ela estava sendo controlada pelos Dragões da Terra.

-Nossa! Então era por isso que ela estava esquisita daquele jeito. - Luna concluiu - Ela não era _ela_, ela era outra pessoa, não era _ela _mesma, era... Bem, acho que já deu para entender.

-Agora ela quase conseguiu as Esferas para os Dragões da Terra. - disse Hermione - Mas eu a impedi, e bem, parece que ela não está muito bem.

Rony a abraçou Hermione por trás, por sobre os ombros, e disse:

-Você pelo menos a livrou da Semente das Trevas, a garota estaria pior se tivesse gastado mais energia para conseguir as Esferas. - Rony tentou a animar - Aposto que ela está desmaiada pela energia que gastou.

-Ah, Rony! - exclamou Hermione - Eu soltei um furacãozinho em cima da menina! Claro que ela desmaiou por causa disso.

-Eu não garanto. - disse Rony.

Luna caminhou até o namorado, o segurando, sentando-se e ajeitando a cabeça dele em seu colo. Ela fez um carinho nele, que parecia não estar muito bem. Ela olhou confusa para Rony e Hermione.

-Vocês não tentaram o acordar?

-Não dá para o acordar. - disse Rony - Ele parece ter gastado muita energia, ninguém sabe o que aconteceu aqui antes de chegarmos.

-Melissa quem deve ter feito isso com ele. - disse Luna.

Mas a conversa dos três foi interrompida por uma voz sábia e profunda, que se aproximava.

-Então a Criança Predestinada surgiu? - Dumbledore havia chegado, ao seu lado Madame Pomfrey e Gina.

-Sim, Melissa Jhonson. - disse Luna.

-Nunca desconfiei dela. - Dumbledore disse levantando a sobrancelha esquerda - Nem sempre podemos saber de tudo, não é mesmo?

Era incrível como Dumbledore quase nunca tirava aquele sorrisinho da cara. Isso deixava tanto Luna, quanto Rony e Hermione irritados. Aquela situação não era para _sorrisinho_!__

-Precisamos levá-los para a Enfermaria. - disse Pomfrey.

-Gina já me contou tudo o que aconteceu. - disse Dumbledore - Uma poção e Harry acorda, mas já Melissa, provavelmente esteja em um estado de coma.

-Vou descobrir isso na enfermaria. - disse Madame Pomfrey.

Estavam todos na enfermaria, menos Dumbledore, como eram os últimos dias de aula, ele tinha muito o que preparar e cuidar... Harry já havia acordado, estava deitado em uma cama, ao lado da que Melissa dormia profundamente. Luna segurava sua mão sentada em uma cadeira junto da cabeceira da cama.

-Coitada da Melissa. - comentou Harry - Estava sendo controlada. A Semente das Trevas é uma magia negra muito poderosa e dolorosa.

-É mesmo. - concordou Hermione.

Ela, Rony e Gina estavam sentados em uma cama ao lado da cama de Harry. Quando Madame Pomfrey entrava no salão eles pularam da cama, ela dava bronca em quem sentasse nelas.

-Eu vi que vocês estavam sentados. - ela exclamou - Podem sentar novamente, só estão vocês na enfermaria mesmo...

Os quatro sentaram de volta na cama. Madame Pomfrey parou ao lado de Harry e pegou um pequeno recipiente no qual havia uma poção. Harry sentou na cama para tomar e ela voltou a falar:

-Você vai ficar fortinho quando tomar essa poção. - depois entregou a poção na mão de Harry, que tomou.

-Blargh!! - ele fez, a poção era uma das piores que tomara.

-Bah, não adianta te falar que é impossível fazer uma poção com sabor de suco de abóbora? - ela perguntou brava.

-Ah, podiam ser menos ruins. - reclamou Harry.

-Que garoto mal agradecido, humpft! - Madame Pomfrey caminhou até a cama de Melissa.

-Ela não vai acordar? - perguntou Luna.

-Não. - respondeu Pomfrey - Ela está em coma, bom, mas não é um coma tão profundo, ela dorme normalmente. Mas tem que ficar em observação. Eu acho que amanhã ela pode acordar, mas hoje hum-hum!

-Essas coisa acontecem quando se gasta muito energia? - perguntou Hermione.

-Também quando alguém leva um choque muito grande com algo, ou quando toma algo que seu organismo não aceita. - ela disse - Mas provavelmente aconteceu pelo fato da energia gasta para convocar as Esferas.

-Espero que tenha sido. - disse Hermione.

-Pare de querer se culpar por tudo. - bronqueou Rony.

-Agora eu tenho que ir. - Harry descobriu-se e sentou na cama.

-Como assim, _agora eu tenho que ir_? - Pomfrey perguntou brava.

-Tenho que ir pr'A Toca, amanhã vou partir para uma batalha importantíssima. - Harry começou a colocar os sapatos.

-Não vai a lugar nenhum. - bronqueou Pomfrey - Você está sob observação, não pode ir embora ainda, tem que ficar em repouso.

-Eu decido por mim! - Harry ficara bravo - Já sou maior de idade e vou para onde quiser, amanhã vou acabar com toda essa história imbecil dos Dragões.

Harry colocou os sapatos.

-Não, Harry, tem que ficar em repouso. - disse Luna - Não é arriscado ir para batalha amanhã? - ainda estava preocupada pelas imagens de seus sonhos.

-Eu já disse que decido por mim. - disse Harry - Já estou me sentindo bem disposto depois dessa segunda poção. Sem dizer que vou descansar n'A Toca, só manhã vou partir.

-Mas eu não quero que você vá. - Luna levantou e abraçou Harry, deixando uma lágrima cair.

-O que você está me escondendo? - Harry perguntou desconfiado.

-Nada. - Luna respondeu se afastando.

-Você está muito estranha, está escondendo algo. - Harry quem estava assustado agora - Você não confia em mim? Não vai me contar?

-Eu não estou escondendo nada. - Luna ficava irritada, não queria contar a verdade, Harry estava a sufocando daquela maneira.

-Mas... - Harry ia recomeçar, mas foi interrompido.

-Ela já disse que não esconde nada. - Gina entendia, ela percebia como Luna sentia-se - Se vamos pra casa, vamos logo.

-A mamãe deve estar preocupada. - disse Rony - A gente desapareceu sem avisar nada direito.

-Com certeza ela está. - disse Hermione - Para a minha mãe eu avisei que estava acontecendo algo e precisavam de minha ajuda. Mas mesmo assim, ela deve estar preocupada, quando cheguei em casa da Terra dos Vales o coração dela saiu pela boca.

-Se você vai par'A Toca, - começou Pomfrey - pelo menos por hoje se mantenha em repouso.

-Tudo bem. - Harry consentiu com a cabeça.

-Espere um minutinho que vou pegar um recipiente com mais poção para você tomar às dez horas da noite, não se esqueça. - Pomfrey caminhou em direção de sua sala.

-Que droga, viu! - Chang apagou uma tela que estava em sua frente - A garota está em coma! Não poderemos usá-la!

Os quatro estavam em seu Q.G. no sub-solo secreto da Mansão Malfoy.

-Sem dizer que nem depois que ela acordar poderemos tê-la ao nosso favor. - reclamou Draco - Dumbledore colocou um Feitiço de Resguarde nela e vai aumentar a marcação cerrada.

-E se a gente roubasse ela da enfermaria durante a noite? - perguntou Pansy - A gente esperava ela acordar e colocava outra semente das Trevas.

-Não seja burra! - exclamou Mark - Um Feitiço de Resguarde não permite que ela seja tirada de lá.

-É um feitiçozinho besta, deve ser fácil quebrá-lo. - Pansy disse em tom de desprezo - Esqueceu-se de que somos muito poderosos?

-Não adianta querer. - disse Draco - Esse feitiço não pode ser quebrado, se a gente quisesse matá-la era só irmos até lá e fazê-lo, mas isso não nos interessa.

-Mas se podemos a matar, por que não podemos a seqüestrar? - perguntou Cho.

-Poder, podemos. - disse Mark - Mas ela será rastreada, a varinha aponta para onde essa pessoa resguardada está. É um feitiço bem complexo.

-Então se a seqüestrássemos ele descobriria facilmente onde ela está? - perguntou Pansy - Correríamos riscos de ser encontrados.

-Riscos de ser encontrados. - Suzane entrou na sala - Falando nisso, o Ministério da Magia esteve aqui agora mesmo.

-O que eles queriam? - perguntou Draco.

-Estavam procurando por vocês, principalmente pela amiguinha Pansy. - ela disse olhando superiormente para ela - A faz-besteira do grupo.

-Ah, cala a boca que eu fui a única a conseguir a Esfera. - ela se defendeu irritada - Se não fosse por mim...

-E a única a matar alguém de graça. - Suzane disse brava - Talvez o ministério nem tivesse passado por aqui se você não tivesse se metido nessa encrenca.

-_Eu _sou dona do meu nariz! _Eu _faço o que bem entender, se _eu _quiser matar você agora, eu mato! - ela começou a brigar.

-Só se você quiser perder a Guerra das Esferas. - Suzane disse sem levantar o tom de voz - Vocês tem sorte que aqui é um local secreto da mansão, se não precisasse passar por passagens, responder senhas, e essas coisas para chegar aqui, não sei o que seria de vocês.

-Ah, que venha o ministério aqui. - Pansy ficou emburrada e cruzou os braços - Eles não vão nos encontrar de qualquer jeito.

-Mas é uma situação embaraçosa para dona Narcisa. - Suzane ainda estava brava.

-Que se dane a dona Narcisa! - exclamou Pansy.

-Mais respeito com minha mãe. - Draco disse com um olhar repreendedor para Pansy - E chega desse assunto, o ministério não nos achou e está tudo bem.

-Vou para o quarto! - Pansy levantou e caminhou até uma das três portas que haviam no salão em que estavam.

Era a porta do quarto das meninas. Todos dormiam no subsolo, inclusive Draco, era arriscado que saíssem de lá e andassem pelos corredores dos andares de cima na Mansão. Suzane olhou para os quatro e disse:

-Já que vocês não ganharam as Esferas, amanhã partirão para a batalha na Rua das Cerejeiras. Treinem bem a Ilusão e vençam a batalha. - ela fechou as mãos e foi possível ver como seus olhos brilhavam - Vejo derrota, mas vejo ressurreição e vitória à partir dessa batalha.

-Derrota, ressurreição e vitória? - Draco perguntou confuso.

-Isso mesmo. - ela respondeu - Derrota, ressurreição e vitória.

**No próximo capítulo...**

Está na hora de partir para a batalha... Uma batalha muito disputada... Somente _um dos dois _sobreviverá... Somente cinco deles retornarão, dessa batalha em ilusão. Não percam! _Capítulo 10 - Batalha em Ilusões_, breve, aqui!

**N.A: **Oi pessoal! Tudo bom? Espero que vocês estejam bem... Mas vocês vacilaram no outro capítulo, tava chato? Poxa vida, só 3 reviews! Regularam ( ... Mas agradeço a essas três almas caridosas: Luna-br, Poly Malfoy e Lina! Valew! Vocês são boas cristãs!

Bom, mas o que acharam desse capítulo? Espero que tenham gostado mais. Viram, fiz mais um final para deixar vocês curiosos, e o "No Próximo Capítulo" então! Waha!! Bom, ficaram curiosos? Querem o próximo capítulo? Cinco reviews na mão e ele sai sábado que vem, caso contrário... Já sabem.

Desculpem, mas estou meio desanimado. Se enviarem mais reviews no próximo capítulo garanto que estarei mais animado, mas é que review é como um alimento para a alma do escritor, se vocês me entendem. Então estou meio desnutrido hoje oO...

Valew!!!

Victor


	10. Batalha em Ilusões

**Os Oito Dragões - A Terra dos Vales**

Capítulo 10 - Batalha em Ilusões

Todos já estavam em frente ao prédio abandonado, na rua das Cerejeiras. Era incrível, aquele pedaço da cidade era muito vazio, não se via uma alma-penada passando por ali. Pelo menos estavam seguros, não corriam tantos riscos de serem pegos por trouxas curiosos. Seja aonde estivessem essas pessoas, todos os Dragões estavam ali. O mais estranho da rua, era que não era apenas o prédio que parecia abandonado, mas sim o todo.

Uma leve garoa caía do céu e deixava as roupas de todos úmidas. Não estava tão frio aquele dia, mas o vento que batia o deixava mais frio do que deveria, os cabelos compridos das garotas esvoaçavam.

Do lado esquerdo do prédio estavam os Dragões do Paraíso, haviam pegado suas espadas com Dumbledore, tinham certeza que os Dragões da Terra levariam suas espadas para lá. Todos usavam capas diferentes que Dumbledore havia dado agora, não eram exatamente capas, mas sim uma mistura de capa com sobretudo, de tecido muito mais leve e branco, que esvoaçava um pouco com o vento. Hermione estava mais atrás usava o gorro da em sua cabeça, mas cabelos escapavam-lhe por ele, Rony ao seu lado, usava a capa, mas não usava o gorro, Gina mais adiante, tinha dor em seu olhar, o pai de um filho que ela _quase _tinha certeza que iria nascer futuramente, fitava Harry irônica e raivosamente, parado em frente a ele. Harry fitava Draco raivosamente também, segurando sua espada para cima, preparado para atacar Draco a qualquer instante.

Atrás de Draco Malfoy estavam os outros Dragões da Terra.

Mark com seu olhar frio e vazio, um sorrisinho irônico. Pansy a garota que causava mais náuseas e nojo em todos só de existir e ser tão cruel, ela tinha a Esfera embaixo do ombro, quis levá-la pois só a sentia segura quando estava perto de si. Cho que não parecia estar muito contente e entusiasmada, cada vez mais ela parecia cansada de ser um dos Dragões da Terra.

Draco deu um risinho frouxo, antes de movimentar os lábios e começar a falar em seu tom arrastado tão entediado.

-Que bom que vocês vieram. - ele disse - Estavam demorando, achávamos que não iam mais vir.

-Na verdade estávamos loucos para vir e acabar com a raça de cada um de vocês. - Harry disse irritado.

Na realidade, apenas Harry estava doido para vir.

Todos os outros Dragões do Paraíso não queriam lutar, queriam resolver tudo de uma maneira diferente. Hermione não queria ver dor e sangue, ou algo pior como morte, nem do lado dos Dragões da Terra, ela queria ter as Esferas para apenas livrar todos de seus Espírito Dragões, e cada um dos Dragões da Terra teria seu julgamento e pena de seu merecimento. Mas nada poderia ser tão simples, tão fácil... Na sua vida tudo sempre era da maneira mais difícil, e já que só era possível vencer da maneira mais difícil, ela tentaria vencer dessa maneira.

Gina estava mais nervosa que todos, ela não queria lutar, acordara sentindo-se um pouco enjoada naquela manhã, efeito da gravidez. Mas ela tinha escolha? Apenas torcia para que tudo acabasse bem a ela e ao pai de seu filho, pedia que acontecesse a mesma coisa que Hermione desejava. Depois iria dar um jeito de fugir com Draco para onde nunca encontrariam-nos, porque não queria ter o pai de seu filho na prisão de Azkaban. O que diria à pobre criança?

Rony estava de saco cheio daquela história, estava lá apenas com a esperança do desejo de fazer Pansy em mil pedacinhos, também de impedir a Purificação, afinal, não saberia viver sem Hermione. Durante a noite sonhara que colocava uma flor sobre um túmulo, ela era negra e murcha, achando que era o túmulo de Hermione sentia muita dor no coração, mas no fim desse sonho maluco Hermione surgira, colocando uma rosa vermelha vívida sobre o túmulo, dizendo que jamais o esqueceria, limpando terra que cobria o nome no túmulo, revelando ser Ronald Billius Weasley. Ele acordou em um grito no meio da madrugada. Será que era um sinal de que ele morreria naquela batalha? Não se importava, essas coisas não o assustavam, assim pensava. Se era, ele estava caminhando contra a morte, por isso sentia-se desmotivado em lutar, na verdade gritava por dentro e estava querendo o colo de sua mãe naquele instante.

Harry era só rancor. A dor que invadia seu peito se tornava um ódio sem tamanho e um sentimento de querer o sangue de cada Dragão da Terra em suas mãos, de querer vingar a morte de Fred contra Pansy, a morte de Gregory contra todos, e querer vingar também todo sofrimento por que passaram.

-Vamos brigar no meio da rua mesmo, para todos verem? - Harry perguntou em tom irônico - Vou criar uma barreira, vamos lá Dragões do Paraíso, vamos unir nossas forças!

-Nada disso. - Draco começou a dar uma risadinha frouxa, Pansy também - Levantem as mãos Dragões da Terra.

Os quatro levantaram as mãos e começou a sair uma luz acinzentada, logo essa luz invadia tudo, eles começaram a falar palavras inteligíveis, como as que Melissa falava quando convocava as Esferas. Dumbledore dissera que aquela era a linguagem usada nas poderosas magias negras antigas que poucos conhecem até hoje. E é guardada entre as famílias bruxas mais cruéis, que ainda praticam Artes das Trevas. Narcisa e Lúcio deviam ter conhecimento dessas magias, eles com certeza passaram para Draco.

A luz cinza se tornou mais intensa, invadindo todos, depois ela toda desapareceu, tornando tudo breu. A escuridão estava em todo redor, não era possível enxergar nada além dos olhos. Aos poucos coisas surgiam... Pedras esvoaçavam sobre eles, pedras como meteoritos, mas elas estavam mais altas, não os atingiam, eles estavam pisando sobre um descampado, era terra seca e rachada, em um tom marrom-avermelhado. O céu estava completamente negro, diversas estrelas surgiam em tons azuis e amarelos, um vento batia sobre eles, fazendo suas capas e cabelos esvoaçarem em sua direção. Uma penumbra carmesim e assustadora invadiu o lugar com o surgimento de uma lua muito grande no céu, uma lua pelo menos três vezes maior que a da Terra, só que a luz que vinha dela era vermelha.

-Aonde estamos? - perguntou Gina.

-Estamos em Ilusões. - Pansy respondeu com um risinho frouxo - Ilusões tão poderosas que são capazes de matar.

-Eu e os outros Dragões da Terra criamos essa Ilusão, para nós jogarmos uma espécie de jogo. - Draco disse - Espero que vocês aceitem as regras.

-Então as diga. - Harry disse violentamente.

Uma fraca luz invadia a enfermaria por uma de suas janelas. A forte chuva que pairava por quase todo o país cessara, deixando um sol um tanto tímido escapar por brechas das nuvens. Essa fraca luz que vinha de um pedaço do sol parecia radiar mais o velho salão e seus diversos leitos. Uma garota dormia sobre um leito, por mais que o sol batesse em seu rosto, ela não iria acordar tão facilmente. Estavam perto do verão, mas aquele dia estava mais frio do que deveria. Ao lado da garota Melissa, uma mulher estava sentada em uma cadeira, fazendo carinho em seus longos cabelos negros, os cabelos louros daquela mulher caíam-lhe em seu colo, trançados. Ao lado da mulher um homem estava em pé, cabelos negros no tom do de Melissa, olhos castanhos no tom dos de Melissa... Era Sirius Black. Pomfrey olhava estranhamente para os dois, por que estavam se importando tanto com aquela garota?

-Ela está melhor. - a enfermeira disse - Vai acordar em breve, acho que hoje. Não caiu em um coma profundo, está bem, está fazendo o tratamento correto.

-Por que não a transferiram para o St.Mungus? - perguntou Sirius.

-Porque aqui está mais segura que lá. - ela disse ofendida - Sem dizer que eu sei muito bem cuidar de casos como esse.

-Se é assim. - ele concordou.

-Muito obrigada. - disse Lisa.

-Por que vocês estão se importando tanto com essa garota? - perguntou Madame Pomfrey.

-Na-Nada! - Lisa respondeu visivelmente aflita - Apenas nos importamos com os outros.

-É. - Sirius concordou.

-Deve ser só porque ela é a Criança Predestinada. - disse a enfermeira - Senão a pobrezinha estaria abandonada aqui. Vocês acreditam que nem a mãe veio visitá-la? - ela começou a dizer em tom de fofoca - A história dessa garota é de muito sofrimento, seu pai morreu quando ela tinha três anos, sua mãe se tornou uma bêbada que batia nela, ela só está estudando aqui porque Dumbledore lhe deu uma bolsa integral.

-É mesmo? - Lisa perguntou, seus olhos estavam molhados e levemente magoados - Coitadinha...

-Dizem que essa sra. Mary Jhones é o cão. - a enfermeira voltou a falar - A mulher é ruim mesmo. Agora eu tenho que ir para a minha salinha preparar umas poções.

A senhora se retirou da enfermaria, deixando apenas os três lá. Lisa começou a chorar levemente, levantou e abraçou Sirius, que não se importava com as lágrimas que molhavam seu ombro, a dor de Lisa era sua dor. Ela sentou novamente na cadeira, Sirius sentou na cama e apoiou a cabeça sobre Melissa. Ele começou a chorar e murmurar:

-Nossa filha, precisava ter sofrido tanto?

Melissa pareceu incomodar-se com Sirius, empurrando levemente sua cabeça, seus olhos abriram leve e vagamente. Ela olhou para ele, estava tão cansada que não conseguia focalizar o rosto da pessoa.

-Filha... - ele murmurou a abraçando.

Ela pareceu assustar-se e empurrou Sirius lentamente, de uma forma leve. Sentou-se na cama, focalizou o rosto da pessoa, que era parecida com o foragido Sirius Black. Viu que a professora Lisa estava sentada ao seu lado. Olhou novamente para Sirius, estava assustada com a situação, e se fosse o foragido mesmo e não alguém parecido?

-Você não é o meu pai... - ela estava confusa, agarrou uma correntinha que carregava no pescoço, lembrança de alguém que mal conhecera, seu _pai_ - Meu pai morreu quando eu tinha três anos, e ele era bem diferente de você.

-É mesmo? - Sirius perguntou ficando com os olhos molhados - Que coisa triste...

-Mas eu já superei isso. - ela disse - Por que você me chamou de filha?

-Ah, não liga para ele. - disse Lisa - Ele tem mania de chamar as pessoas de filho, filha... Me chama assim de vez em quando. - mentiu.

-É mesmo? - ela perguntou sorrindo - E por que vocês estão aqui comigo? Ninguém nunca se importa...

-A gente se importa. - disse Sirius - Você sofreu com a Semente das Trevas, nós viemos te dar uma forcinha.

-Obrigada. - Melissa sorriu.

-Eu sempre te achei uma garota muito linda. - disse Lisa - Sem dizer que tem um grande talento para Poções.

Melissa abaixou a cabeça envergonhada.

-Ora, que é isso... Eu nunca tive muito jeito para Poções não, impressão sua... - estava contente e saber que alguém reparava nela, reparava no talento dela, que adorava poções, nem que fosse a professora.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? - Melissa conhecia bem aquela voz desagradável - O que um bandido faz com minha filha?

Era Mary Jhones, a _mãe_ de Melissa. Ela tinha uma aparência acabada. Usava seus cabelos castanhos e desgrenhados até o ombro, seus olhos castanhos tinham muita maldade carregada em si, estava bem enrugada, mas por incrível que pareça tinha a mesma idade de Lisa. Mary estava acabada daquela maneira por culpa de si mesma, o vício da bebida a deixara assim.

Melissa olhou assustada para ela, não conseguia não sentir ódio por ela, por mais que fosse sua mãe, ela não sentia que era sua mãe, nunca amou uma mulher que a espancava de graça, e ainda por cima era uma bêbada. A última pessoa que queria ver era Mary, preferia ver os Dragões da Terra do que ela. Sua mãe olhava com ódio para o homem que estava sentado na cama, ele levantou.

-Como um bandido pode ficar solto por aí? - ela perguntou - Como? Embaixo do nariz de todos? Você está o encobrindo? Aliás, quem é você, dona loura?

Lisa levantou raivosamente da cadeira.

-Cínica. - ela disse - Uma verdadeira atriz, a única bandida aqui é você, que rouba...

-Eu já vi você alguma vez na minha vida? - perguntou Mary, a interrompendo - Ah, sim, você era aquela coitadinha desolada de dezessete anos atrás, que tinha uma filha de um assassino nos braços e não sabia para onde correr.

-E você a _maldita_ que me deu abrigo e que na manhã seguinte, ao eu acordar, havia sumido com minha filha. - Lisa tinha os olhos molhados de raiva - A única falsa, bandida, aqui é você.

-Deve estar me confundindo. - ela disse - Nunca a vi. Devo tê-la confundido com outra pessoa.

-Mentira. - disse Lisa - Eu pesquisei, descobri que ela é _minha _filha. Você a roubou de mim.

Melissa sentia-se confusa. Que história toda era aquela? O que estava acontecendo ali? Será que a filha da qual estavam falando era ela? Se era, podia ser filha de Lisa. Não conseguia mesmo entender o que estava acontecendo.

-Você vai ser presa. - Mary disse - Encobrindo um bandido. Vou te denunciar para o Ministério da Magia.

-Denuncie. - disse Lisa - Vou denunciar que você roubou minha filha também. Aí nós duas vamos presas.

-Vamos embora daqui. - Sirius segurou os ombros de Lisa - Deixe essa louca aí. Tchau Melissa.

-Tchau para vocês. - ela respondeu.

-Vocês vão ser presos. - Mary disse com um sorriso irônico.

Lisa e Sirius preferiram ignorar. Saíram da enfermaria. A mãe de Melissa sentou na cadeira ao lado de Melissa, aonde Lisa estava.

-Do que eles estavam falando? - perguntou Melissa - Era sobre mim?

-Não minha filha, esqueça disso. - respondeu sua mãe - Vim aqui te ver.

-Algo muito estranho, você nunca se importa comigo. - Melissa disse desconfiada - Está querendo algo.

-Ai, credo filha! - Mary exclamou.

-Então o que faz aqui? Vá embora, você sabe que eu não gosto de você, agora que sou maior de idade ia me formar, trabalhar e sumir da sua vida, nunca mais queria te ver, mas você estragou tudo.

-Por que você não quer me ver mais? - Mary perguntou magoada.

-Por quê? - Melissa perguntou revoltada - Você ainda pergunta? Será que todas cicatrizes que tenho não bastam?

-Desculpe filha... - começou a mulher acabada.

-Não, vá embora. - disse Melissa.

-Tudo bem. - a mulher ficou com os olhos lacrimejados - Se você quiser eu vou, nunca mais apareço em sua vida...

-Adeus! - exclamou Melissa.

-Adeus... - a mulher saiu pela grande porta da enfermaria.

"Eu sei que ela está escondendo algo..." - Melissa disse a si mesma. "Eu sei... Aquele papo dela com a professora e aquele homem, que acho que era Sirius Black mesmo, estava muito brabo. Estou desconfiada de que estão me escondendo algo". Mas ela sentiu-se tonta de tanto pensar, estava muito fraca ainda, precisava recuperar-se do coma, que ela não sabia que estivera.

A enfermeira entrou no salão com as várias camas e se assustou, olhou com um espanto para Melissa, que acabou fazendo com que ela se espantasse também. Ela caminhou rapidamente até a cama da garota, que estava deitada, mas com os olhos bem abertos. Pomfrey colocou uma mão sobre a testa da garota e a outra sobre na sua ao mesmo tempo, pareceu preocupada.

-Ah, garota! Como você acorda e ninguém me avisa? - ela perguntou brava - Ai, ai... Você está com febre.

-Estou dormindo há muito tempo? - ela perguntou.

-Não muito para quem estava em um coma. - respondeu a enfermeira.

-Quanto? - insistiu Melissa.

-Acho que umas vinte e quatro horas. - respondeu Pomfrey - Claro, se não errei os cálculos.

-Nossa, nem acredito. - ela exclamou.

-Efeito da Semente das Trevas. - disse Madame Pomfrey.

-Eu me lembro, estava sendo controlada. - Melissa fez uma cara de medo - Mas todas as lembranças ficam confusas, embaralhadas em minha mente.

-Pare de pensar nisso, está com febre. - bronqueou Pomfrey - Recomendo que tire um cochilo depois que eu te der a poção.

-Mas eu já não dormi demais? - perguntou Melissa.

-Rá, rá! Nunca é demais quando estamos doentes. - a enfermeira respondeu bem-humorada - Vou buscar uma poção para baixar sua febre.

Melissa se acomodou melhor na cama enquanto a enfermeira ia. Os pensamentos se confundiam em sua mente, chegou a conclusão de que não entendia direito uns oitenta por cento do que estava acontecendo.

Luna caminhava inquieta pelo corredor. Lisa não havia dado aula aquela manhã, havia anulado e mandado os alunos irem estudar, sua prova seria dali a uma semana. Luna mal sabia que ela tinha feito isso porque precisava desesperadamente estar ao lado de Sirius e Melissa.

Mas algo que Luna não conseguia era ficar sossegada, Harry morria diversas vezes em sua mente, se tornava pó todas essas diversas vezes... Ela correu para os jardins, logo estava sentada em frente ao rio que gostava de encarar nos momentos de dificuldades.

Harry havia partido para mais uma batalha, mais uma vez Luna segurava seu coração. Algo dentro de si dizia que tudo iria acabar bem com Harry naquele dia. _Com Harry_... Nada dizia quanto aos outros, sentia-se aflita.

Mas também sentia que uma morte iria ocorrer e que uma perda temporária de alguém muito querido iria acontecer. Coisas que a deixavam angustiada.

Só podia esperar o retorno de Harry de lá, não podia reclamar de nada.

Ela levantou da beira do rio e atirou uma pedra nele, o que sempre fazia para descontar sua raiva.

-Hey, Luna. - ouviu a voz de Tereza, olhou para trás, ela vinha de lá, sorridente - É tão bom te ver, estou me sentindo tão sozinha, preciso conversar com alguém.

-Oi, Tereza. - Luna respondeu meio desanimada.

Ela pareceu espantar-se ao ver a expressão triste de Luna.

-Você está triste... - Tereza parecia estranhamente compreensiva naquele instante - Anda sonhando com morte?

-Sim. - respondeu Luna - Eu não contei isso a ninguém ainda, muito menos a ele, mas eu vejo Harry morrer.

-Nossa! - Tereza arregalou os olhos - Gregory morreu quando você previu. Mas como Harry?...

-Virava pó. Desvanecia-se no ar. - Luna parecia distante, fazendo um sinal de algo indo no ar.

-Pó? Desvane... isso aí no ar? Como assim? - ela perguntou confusa.

-É um sonho que tenho de vez em quando, nele acontece a Purificação, que você sabe o que é. - começou Luna - No sonho quando acontece a Purificação as pessoas de sangue impuro viram pó, e bem, Harry também vira.

-Nossa! - exclamou Tereza - E não há chances de ser apenas um pesadelo?

-Não quando você é uma Yumemi, Contempladora dos Sonhos. - Luna disse distante - Quando você é uma, tudo o que sonha um dia se realizará.

-Ah, melhor pararmos de falar nisso que você está angustiada. - Tereza disse - Preciso conversar um pouco. Ano passado eu, Gregy e Mark estávamos tão grudados, de repente perdi os dois, fiquei sem amigos.

-Pode desabafar, assim me distraio. - Luna disse tentando sorrir desastrosamente.

-Sabe, eu tenho recebido cartas de Neville, ele está me chamando para ir para uma escola de especialização junto com ele, que faz Herbologia lá. - ela parecia um pouco tímida - Eu não sei se vou querer estudar lá, só tem especialização em Poções além de Herbologia. Eu ainda não decidi se quero fazer alguma dessas.

-Você não gosta de Poções? - perguntou Luna.

-Gosto, sabe, eu gostaria de ir para lá, mas o Longbotton tem segundas intenções! - ela pareceu brava, depois disse em um tom de metida - Ele ficou louco por mim depois de ter me chamado para o baile no ano passado.

-Ele ficou nitidamente apaixonado. - disse Luna - Por que você não vai para lá? Quem sabe não arranja um namorado?

-Ah, mas o Longbotton? Ele pisou tanto no meu pé. - ela resmungou mau-humorada, bem do jeito que ela era.

-Eu vi que você também pisou no pé dele também. Todos temos nossos defeitos, você tem que aceitá-lo como é, afinal ninguém é perfeito.

-Está certa. - concordou Tereza - Vou tentar me dar bem em Poções agora para poder estudar naquela escola. É estranho conversar com você, nunca te tratei muito bem e você aceitou assim...

-Eu entendi você, sempre. - disse Luna - Por ser uma sonserina se escondia atrás de uma máscara, para parecer mais durona. Apesar de seu tamanho todo você é muito doce, sabia?

-Doce? Mais ou menos, né? Obrigada. - disse Tereza - Se eu ouvisse isso há uns anos atrás te daria uma bela de uma porrada.

As duas caíram na risada. Depois elas continuaram conversando até a hora do almoço e foram assistir a aula. Luna distraiu sua cabeça nesse tempo.

Todos os Dragões estavam na estranha ilusão, abaixo da lua vermelha, iluminados por sua luz sangrenta.

-As regras do jogo são as seguintes: - Draco começou a falar - os líderes dos Dragões, no caso eu e você, Potter; devem duelar, enquanto os outros apenas assistem. Bom, para quem não sabe, com a morte do líder de um dos grupos de Dragões, o outro se torna detentor das Esferas no mesmo instante. Então eu te mato Potter, aí meu grupo se torna detentor de todas as Esferas e fazemos a Purificação. Você aceita?

-Claro, por mim duelamos agora mesmo. - Harry sorriu para Draco - Vai ser muito fácil matá-lo.

-Não aceite. - pediu Gina - Pode ser muito arriscado.

-Já aceitei. - respondeu Harry.

-Então venha. - Draco pulou para as pedras que flutuavam acima deles.

Harry pulou na pedra de frente a Draco. Os dois apontaram suas espadas um para o outro, pulando para outra pedra que passava em alta velocidade. Harry pulou três pedras a frente, Draco virou em sua direção, os dois chocaram suas espadas. Draco puxou a espada para trás, Harry chocou a sua contra a dele novamente, pularam para outras pedras que flutuavam, continuando a duelar da mesma maneira.

Lá embaixo os outros Dragões apenas assistiam a cena. Mal sabiam da armadilha que os outros Dragões da Terra haviam preparado para eles, se soubessem dariam um jeito de fugir daquela Ilusão imediatamente. Mas eles jamais seriam capazes de escaparem de uma Ilusão tão poderosa. De qualquer modo a armadilha que os Dragões da Terra haviam preparado começou a ser ativada.

Buracos negros começaram a aparecer e desaparecer em alguns pontos. Um vão se abriu abaixo de Gina, que pulou para o lado, escapando dele. Um abriu ao lado de Hermione, que pulou e quase caiu em outro.

-Mas o que é isso? - Rony perguntou, em seguida um buraco apareceu ao lado dele, mas ele se desvencilhou.

-Você acha que jogaríamos limpo? - perguntou Pansy - É magia negra da mais poderosa, a pessoa que cair nesse buraco vai se perder em trevas que ficam entre as dimensões, acho que... deixe-me pensar... Eternamente. - ela deu uma risadinha irônica, que irritou verdadeiramente aos três, que se desvencilharam de mais buracos negros que surgiram.

-Eu sabia que não devia confiar em vocês. - exclamou Gina.

-Ninguém mandou confiar. - Cho estava claramente estressada, flutuava sobre uma bolha que criara, assim como os outros dois.

-Vamos tentar flutuar também. - Hermione sugeriu.

Os três começaram a flutuar, podiam fazer isso com seus poderes de Dragão. Pansy estava próxima a Rony e não suportou vê-lo escapando. Ainda haveria tempo para derrubá-lo, estava há um centímetro no chão. Pansy jogou sua espada no chão, mas prendeu bem forte abaixo de seus braços a Esfera que teimara em levar com si, depois voou desesperada e violentamente em direção dele. Ele foi surpreendido pelo golpe da garota, que caiu de frente para ele, os dois perderam seus equilíbrios.

O que ninguém esperava era que logo abaixo deles abriria-se um abismo. Os dois foram tragados para lá imediatamente, sendo possível ouvir Rony começar a gritar algo como

'Mione...', só que sem muita certeza, pois o grito já parecia muito distante.

Lágrimas vieram aos olhos de Hermione e a lembrança das palavras de Pansy: _"A pessoa que cair nesse buraco vai se perder em trevas que ficam entre as dimensões, acho que... deixe-me pensar... Eternamente."_

Eternamente... Em trevas _eternamente_, que significava para sempre, que significava que ela nunca mais o veria. Não teve forças, desabou no chão. Após aquele incidente os buracos negros foram desativados, Mark e Cho, assim como Gina também desceram ao chão.

-Eu não acredito que aquela burra fez isso! - exclamou Cho - Ela tinha que trazer a Esfera junto? Se ela caísse sozinha no abismo tudo bem, mas a pior perda foi a da Esfera!

Gina não surpreendia-se com o incrível espírito de companheirismo dos Dragões da Terra, que não se importavam nem um pouco uns com os outros, e sim com si mesmos. Ela aproveitou que haviam desativado o efeito de abismos, abaixando ao lado de Hermione e abraçando-a por trás, ajeitando sua cabeça e seus cabelos ruivos nos ombros da garota, que deixavam as lágrimas escorrerem pelos rostos.

-O único homem que amava. - choramingou Hermione - O homem da minha vida, caiu num abismo e ficará atado às trevas... Como posso crer nisso? Não consigo. Não pode ser verdade.

-Está tudo dando errado para nós. - choramingou Gina, que também estava em um leve pranto.

-Perdemos nosso ruivinho... - Hermione disse triste - Meu ruivinho... E o pior de tudo é que aconteceu tão rápido.

-Acho melhor pararmos de lutar. - ouviram a voz de Mark acima deles - Com a Esfera da Terra presa nas Trevas jamais poderá ser realizada a Purificação.

-Então é melhor mandarmos aqueles dois pararem de lutar! - exclamou Gina.

Mas já era tarde demais, ouviram um grito.

Um grito de dor, um grito de morte, um grito de perda, um grito de alguém que ia embora. Olharam para o alto, viram que em um _d__eles_ havia uma espada cravada, o sangue esvoaçava, até meio que se camuflando na macabra penumbra daquela lua vermelha.

O sangue camuflado na penumbra carmesim: o reflexo da dor que atingiria alguns ali presentes.

**No Próximo Capítulo...**

Quem se foi? Harry Potter ou Draco Malfoy? A Guerra dos Dragões estará realmente terminada depois disso? Não percam o destino de todos personagens, principalmente revelações sobre a estranha ligação de Melissa à Lisa Brynsen e Sirius Black. Mais sonhos reveladores, mais dor, mais alegrias, mais indícios que demonstram que tudo ainda não está acabado. Não percam o desfecho surpreendente da segunda fanfic dessa trilogia. _Capítulo 11 - Apenas um Recomeço_. Breve!

N.A: Ai ai gente... Tô cansadão... 9 e meia da noite e eu fazendo isso aqui... Eu sei que não é tarde, mas hj e ontém eu não parei, e qse não decansei... Estava viajando! Fui a um encontro de jovens em Cubatão, cidade próxima a minha aqui, dormi na escola federal de lá, foi super divertido. Só não dormi tão bem pq o colchonete era beeem finiho, acordei 7 horas hj. Se bem q todos acordaram pq tinha q tomar café às 8. Foram 8 horas de sono mas não dormi tão bem assim. Tb tô meio torto pq dormi praticamente no chão, mas td bem... Apesar de tudo foi divertido p/ caramba! Mas tinha esquecido de pedir p a Vi mandar p/ mim...

Bom, como vcs viram eu não pude responder todos reviews, pq eu deixei para responder esse fim de semana mas esqueci que não estara em casa P Mas aqui vai uma dedicatóriazinha meio resposta para os reviews: **Lina**, a gente já conversou no MSN sobre ese cap semana passada, se vc não viu falei umas bobrinhas c vc lá na caixinha d'os8dragoes... He he!; **Bru Black**, minina! Vc não leu o começo da fic? Rua das Cerejeiras é a rua onde fica o portal p A Terra dos Vals, no prédinho abandonado e pá! He he! Agora já sabe, aliás, é a rua que eles foram agora; **Erika Potter**, que bom q vc ama minha fic valeeew!; **Matt**, seu review eu respondi, ms agradeço novamente por sua crítica construtiva; e **Luna-br**, valew pelo review! Vc já é velha de guerra, me manda review desde que essa fic desde se iniciou D Está mais desconfiada de quem seja a filha do Sirius e da Lisa? E o fim desse cap? Acho que dessa vez vc nem fica curiosa...

Bom valeu pessoals!!!!!!

Bjos!!!!!!!

Boa noite e até a próxima!


	11. Perdas e Esperança

Os oito Dragões - A Terra dos Vales

Capítulo 11 - Perdas e Esperança

Espantaram-se em olhar para cima e ver aquela cena.

A espada enfiada no estômago, foi possível ver o sangue que a sujou quando foi puxada de volta, a pessoa atingida caiu rapidamente contra o chão.

-Não! - Gina exclamou colocando a mão sobre a boca.

Draco Malfoy estava caído, quase sem vida no chão. A única pessoa que ela amava estava muito ferida, respirando com dificuldade. Harry parecia orgulhoso ao ver seu oponente caído ao chão, quase morrendo. Porém, Gina surpreendeu a quase todos correndo até Draco e segurando a mão dele, que segurou a dela, tremendo muito. Ele começou a dizer com muita dificuldade, sem muitas forças:

-A dor precisou me invadir profundamente... para eu ver que... que eu deveria ter abandonado tudo, ficando com a única pessoa que amei... em minha vida.

-Draco... - ela sussurrou - Eu juro que vou cuidar muito bem de nosso filho.

-Filho? - ele estava com a voz cada vez mais distante - Gina, eu te amava muito, mas fui um cego que não quis enxergar que estava errado... Me perdoe.

Os olhos de Draco estavam arregalados. Não respirava mais.

Gina apoiou sua cabeça sobre o peito dele e começou a chorar. Lágrimas molharam as suas vestes negras. Ela sentia-se muito mal em apoiar a cabeça sobre o lado esquerdo do peito da pessoa que amava e não ouvir os batimentos cardíacos. Todas lembranças do relacionamento frustrado vieram em sua cabeça, fora todo sofrimento, o resto havia sido muito bom. Mas agora toda a chama que sentia por ele estava dentro de seu ventre, em seu útero, uma linda criança iria sair dali e seria a lembrança de uma pessoa que amou de verdade.

Quando tirou a cabeça da escuridão de suas vestes viu que já não estavam naquele bendito lugar em que se foram duas pessoas que ela tanto amava. Estavam de volta para aquela rua gelada, que ventava muito, pelo menos umas duas vezes mais forte do que antes. A capa branca que ela vestia esvoaçava com suas pontas vermelhas, sujas pelo sangue de seu amado.

Ela pode perceber que o tempo dentro da Ilusão era relativo. Haviam entrado nela era manhã, mas agora já era noite. O céu estava completamente negro, as nuvens de chuva não deixavam sair qualquer raio da luz das estrelas.

Mark, Hermione e Harry que não sabiam do romance olhavam com estranheza para aquela cena, o que Gina estaria fazendo? Cho sabia muito bem do porque de tanto sofrimento, sabia que os dois se amavam. _Amavam..._

Agora tudo acabara de vez entre os dois, não havia mais a mínima chance, seu amor morrera, a dor a invadia mais e mais. Mais e mais...

As lágrimas já pingavam de seu olho em uma corrente, não paravam mais. Os olhos acinzentados dele tinham congelado em uma expressão de culpa, ela não agüentava ver aquilo. Fechou aqueles olhos com a sua própria mão.

-Eu ainda não posso acreditar... - ela murmurou, olhando para trás, com raiva fitou Harry - VOCÊ VIU O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?

-Eu sinceramente não estou te entendendo. - ele disse sério - O que você está fazendo? Por que está assim com ele?

-_Por quê?_ - ela disse irônica - Você não precisava fazer isso com ele, sabia? Depois que Rony e Pansy caíram com a Esfera em um abismo de trevas, para permanecerem lá eternamente, a gente tentou avisar que não precisava matá-lo, mas sua sede de vingança era tanta que...

-Dá para parar com isso? Pare de Berrar! - Harry também perdera a calma - O que você tem? Não deveria se preocupar assim com Draco Malfoy, o principal dos Dragões da Terra.

Gina levantou e caminhou até Harry, o olhando diretamente nos olhos. Ela tinha raiva, muita raiva. Mas não devia ter, Harry não sabia, nem tinha culpa de que ela amava secretamente e esperava um filho, também em segredo, da pessoa que mais deveria odiar.

-Você matou o meu amado. - ela disse - Você matou a pessoa que eu amava, _você _matou o pai do filho que estou esperando.

-Filho?! - Harry exclamou - Como você pode estar esperando um filho de Draco Malfoy? Como você teve alguma coisa com Draco Malfoy?

-Ele era a pessoa que eu amava, na Terra dos Vales ele quase me matou sem querer, depois me curou. - ela abaixou a cabeça tristonha e envergonhada - Eu estava muito fraca e me entreguei a ele, a culpa foi nossa: minha e dele.

-Você foi muito vadia. - comentou Cho.

-Você cala a boca e some daqui! - exclamou Gina.

-Não posso dizer a verdade? - ela respondeu irônica.

Gina correu até ela e levantou a mão em uma incrível velocidade. Estalou-se no ar um tapa. Hermione e Harry correram e seguraram a ruiva, senão poderia acontecer coisa pior.

-A verdade é que você quem é uma vadia. - Gina cuspiu na cara de Cho, que ainda se recompunha do tapa - Você acha que eu não sei que você e Pansy viviam em cima dele?

-Olha aqui... - Cho foi segurada por Mark.

-Pare com isso, vamos embora, temos que avisar o que aconteceu a algumas pessoas. - Mark disse.

Ele lançou ao ar uma carta de magia, em seguida os dois sumiram naquela luz verde-água.

-Vamos embora daqui. - disse Hermione - Vamos, vai ser melhor.

-Vamos. - Gina abaixou a cabeça.

-Eu vou me comunicar com o ministério. - disse Harry - Não sei se posso acabar me enrolando com ele por causa de um assassinato.

-Foi legítima defesa. - Hermione disse dando de ombros.

-Nem tanto. - contrariou Gina.

-Foi, ele queria me matar também, era eu ou ele. - disse Harry - Eu também fiz um bem para a humanidade.

-Isso é. - concordou Hermione.

-Ah, então vai logo embora e avisa! - Gina disse estupidamente, ainda secando lágrimas em seus olhos - Vamos Hermione, não quero mais olhar para o corpo dele. Ah, e não contem nada da minha gravidez e do amor pelo Draco para a família ainda, vou contar numa hora mais propícia.

-Desculpa, Gina, mas eu vou ter que contar... - Harry começou, mas foi interrompido por Hermione.

-Olha aqui, Harry, esse assunto só diz respeito a ela, você não tem nada a ver com isso. - ela bronqueou - Gina quem decide qual hora vai contar, oras! Ela já está sofrendo, não a faça sofrer mais... - Hermione começou a chorar também, lembrando do ocorrido com Rony. Ela se apoiou em Gina - Poxa vida... A situação não tá legal para nenhum de nós aqui...

-Pare de chorar, Mione... - Gina abraçou a amiga carinhosamente.

-Eu não sei se vou ver meu Rony mais alguma vez nessa vida. - ela murmurou.

-Vai sim. - disse Gina - Aposto que ele retornará dessas trevas. Somos Dragões, não subestime a nossa capacidade.

-É isso mesmo. - Hermione afastou sua cabeça de Gina - Vai dar tudo certo.

-Não devemos chorar por alguém que não se foi. - disse Harry - Ele vai conseguir se livrar dessa enrascada, já se livrou de tantas.

-Certo! - exclamou Gina - Ele vai voltar, já Draco...

Ela olhou novamente para o chão, em sua direção. Ele estava inerte, sangue ao seu redor. Os olhos de Gina molharam-se.

-Vamos logo embora daqui, antes que eu sofra mais. - ela disse triste, olhando para Hermione.

-Vamos! - ela concordou.

As duas aparataram de lá.

Em um piscar de olhos estavam n'A Toca, as paredes de madeira e todo o resto pareciam mais tristes por voltarem sem Rony. Estavam na cozinha, aonde Molly preparava o jantar. Ela olhou para trás e viu as duas, parecia desesperada.

-JORGE! CARLOS-MINI!!! - ela berrou - ELES CHEGARAM!

Ela correu até mais perto das duas, parecia muito preocupada, colocou a mão em Gina, como se quisesse ver se ela estava lá realmente.

-Como foi tudo lá? - ela perguntou ansiosa - Meu Deus! Cadê meu Ronyquinho?! E o Harry?

-Com o Harry está tudo bem. - Hermione disse desviando o olhar de Molly - Já o Rony... Ele, bem...

-Diga! - Molly começava a ficar impaciente.

-Ele ficou aprisionado nas Trevas entre as dimensões. - Gina disse de uma vez - Segundo Pansy, quem caísse nessa fenda ficaria aprisionado lá para sempre.

-Não! - exclamou Molly dramaticamente.

-O que aconteceu a ele? - Jorge perguntou, ele e o pequenino Carlinhos entraram na cozinha - Ele está aprisionado em Trevas? E foi por culpa daquela Parkinson?

-Mais ou menos. - Hermione secou uma lágrima - Bem, ela e todos Dragões da Terra têm culpa no cartório. Mas a Parkinson também está aprisionada nas Trevas.

-Ela também? - perguntou Molly - Bem feito para aquela mercenária... Ela queria destruir minha família. - começou a choramingar.

-Não chore, mãe, eu tenho certeza que ele vai voltar. - Gina disse esperançosa - Aliás, eu conheço alguém que pode ter essa resposta e eu vou atrás dessa pessoa.

Gina estava abatida pela morte de Draco e a _perda_ de Rony. Mas depois de ter superado seu trauma com Riddle ela aprendeu a superar as coisas com muito mais facilidade que antes. Ela sabia que Malfoy jamais teria retorno, mas Rony tinha, Gina lembrava-se de certa vez que Luna contara um sonho seu com o futuro, nele havia Rony e era uma situação bem diferente. Todos estavam sofrendo demais sem Rony, Gina daria um jeito de descobrir se ele estaria com eles ou não, mas apenas mais tarde. Agora ela teria que dar uma força aos outros.

"Mas parando para pensar bem, Draco também aparecia nesse sonho..." - Gina estava mais intrigada ainda.

-Meu Rony... - Molly continuava a chorar - Será que não posso ter paz em minha família?

-Não diga isso, Molly! - Carlinhos-mini abraçou-a pela barriga.

-É, mamãe. - Jorge abraçou-a também - Vai dar tudo certo.

-Ninguém aqui vai mais chorar. - Hermione se juntou ao abraço.

-Vamos todos continuar esperançosos! - Gina os abraçou também

Os quatro formavam uma corrente em um abraço só, uma corrente de esperança e de calor humano. Mas no fundo sentiam um vazio por Rony não estar ali.

Hermione aproveitara um momento de distração de todos e subira sozinha para o quarto de Rony. Queria despedir-se de lá, decidira que enquanto ele não retornasse, nunca mais entraria naquele cômodo da casa. Estava tudo tão estranhamente arrumado, ele sempre tinha que levar uma bronca de Molly para arrumar o quarto. Parecia até que ele sabia que não retornaria para arrumar o quarto depois.

Ela sentou na cama dele, observou a parede e os banners de Quadribol, haviam três espalhados pelo quarto, um da Grifinória, um do time nacional e outro do time favorito de Rony, Chudley Cannons. Ela sempre lembraria dele agora quando visse um jogo de Quadribol, ele já contara a ela que ser jogador profissional era seu sonho. Então que ela percebera: como viveria sem ele agora?

Ela deitou na cama e se agarrou ao travesseiro, puxando o cobertor com que ele se cobria e abraçando-o. Sentia-se um pouco vazia, chorava lágrimas de saudade. Tinha um pouco de esperança quanto a ele retornar, mas não era uma esperança tão firme, porque Pansy dissera que quem caísse naquelas trevas nunca mais retornaria. O lado bom da história era que a Parkinson também caíra no buraco negro e que ela acabou presa nas Trevas também. Mas por que não caiu apenas ela?

Ela ouviu o barulho da porta do quarto rangendo, cabelos de fogo o invadiam, eram idênticos ao de Rony, só que mais compridos. Era Gina, que tinha uma expressão preocupada e piedosa. De qualquer modo Gina entendia como era perder a pessoa que mais amava, só que o modo com que ela perdera essa pessoa foi tão mais doloroso e acabou não deixando nenhum rastro de esperança.

-Ah, Mione! - Gina andou até a cama e sentou-se em frente a garota que choramingava - Por que você entrou aqui? Para sofrer?

-Eu vim me despedir dele. - ela disse - É difícil acreditar que ele vá voltar. Não consigo arrancar esperança de lugar algum.

-É claro que ele vai retornar. - ela disse passando a mão nos emaranhados cabelos castanhos de Hermione - Não se esqueça que Sirius retornou do Véu quando nós menos esperávamos. Por que Rony não pode retornar das Trevas?

-É mesmo. - Hermione não podia descordar dessa afirmação - A esperança é a última que morre.

-Já eu sei que perdi meu amor. - disse Gina, que abaixou sua cabeça triste - Eternamente, o pai de meu filho.

-É muito difícil. - disse Hermione - Você o viu morrer. Mas a última coisa que imaginava era que vocês tivessem algo.

-Foi um amor ultra-proibido que só nos fez sofrer. - ela disse séria.

-Nem acredito que você vai ser mãe solteira, não vai ser fácil cuidar dessa criança sozinha. - disse Hermione.

-Não quando você carrega consigo um herdeirozinho da fortuna Malfoy. - Gina deu um sorrisinho malicioso.

-Nunca esperava que você agisse assim, tão ambiciosa. - Hermione disse surpreendida com a reação da amiga.

-Você acha que quero aquele dinheiro todo para mim? - perguntou Gina - Aquela fortuna sempre esteve em mãos erradas, nas mãos dos cruéis e injustos. No dia em que eu for dona de tudo, o dinheiro vai ajudar muitos que precisarem. Esse dinheiro já deve ter ajudado coisas muito erradas, como Você-Sabe-Quem, no passado.

-É verdade. - concordou Hermione.

-Sem dizer que vou estar fazendo jus a memória de Draco Malfoy. - Gina tinha um estranho brilho no olhar - Ele não era uma pessoa tão cruel assim, se não fosse o Espírito Dragão eu teria dobrado ele, com certeza.

-Ele se foi eternamente, mas Rony não sei... - Mione sorriu um pouco torto e sentou-se em frente a Gina na cama.

-Eu vou atrás da resposta da chance dele voltar. - Gina segurou as pontas dos dedos da amiga.

-Obrigada! - Hermione disse.

Depois daquela conversa as duas melhoraram seus ânimos.

Lisa e Sirius estavam na sala dela. Os dois sentavam-se em um sofá azul-claro, segurando as mãos. Lisa tinha uma expressão aflita e tristonha, parecia verdadeiramente preocupada com algo.

-Melissa! - ela exclamou - Era esse mesmo o nome que ela teria. Aquela maldita mulher que a roubou de mim foi muito burra em deixar o mesmo nome.

-É mesmo. - Sirius concordou - Agora nem sei como dar essa notícia a ela. Como será que vai ser a reação dela?

-Pelo que eu saiba ela já detesta aquela Mary Jhonson que a roubou. - disse Lisa - Não sei para quê ela roubou minha pequenina. Para espancá-la quando bêbada durante infância? Nossa filha sofreu muito.

-Não quero falar mais nisso . - disse Sirius - Podemos contar tudo a ela. Hoje Melissa já está de alta. Não está mais na enfermaria.

-Melhor não. - Lisa parecia amedrontada - E se for cedo demais?

-É mesmo, pode ser cedo. - disse Sirius - Mas cedo ou tarde ela terá que saber, não se esqueça disso.

Ouviram o barulho da porta rangendo, uma figura que assustou os dois surgiu ali. Era Melissa.

-Eu quero entender essa história. - ela disse - O que pode ser cedo para eu saber? Algo de muito estranho vocês estão me escondendo.

-Que coisa feia estar ouvindo a conversa atrás da porta! - exclamou Sirius.

-Não pude evitar. - ela respondeu - Ontem depois daquela confusão na Enfermaria fiquei muito confusa, naturalmente. Então vim aqui conversar com Lisa. Antes de entrar ouvi vocês dizendo meu nome, falando que eu estava de alta. Ah, e ainda bem que te encontrei aqui, senhor Sirius foragido. - disse sorrindo ironicamente para ele.

-Sente-se na poltrona. - Lisa disse apontando para uma poltrona próxima ao sofá em que estavam sentados.

Melissa não contestou e sentou-se. Ela queria saber de toda a verdade agora, estava em busca dela depois de terem a deixado tão confusa no dia anterior. Lisa estava nervosa como sempre que tinha que revelar algo de muito importante. Então Sirius quem acabou tomando a palavra.

-Bom, Melissa, há dezessete anos, quando Harry Potter era apenas um bebê, Voldemort invadiu a casa dos Potter e matou Lílian e Tiago...

-E eu sei que foi você quem os traiu. - disse Melissa - Claro que você e Pedro foram parceiros nisso, mas logo depois ele acabou dando um jeito de pôr a culpa toda em você. Foi isso que ele depôs quando foi capturado pelo Ministério, na época em que os Comensais da Morte e Você-Sabe-Quem invadiram Hogwarts. Mas eu não vou com a cara daquele rato, não confio nele.

-A história é quase isso. - disse Lisa - Você deve acreditar na versão de Sirius Black. Por incrível que pareça ele é a maior vítima de tudo isso.

-Eu vou acreditar. - afirmou Melissa - O olhar dele me passa uma grande confiança, não sei porquê.

Os dois sorriram, Melissa e Sirius. Talvez ela confiasse tanto no olhar de Sirius pela semelhança com o seu. Ela não sabia disso mas os dois tinham o mesmo olhar firme e verdadeiro.

-Que bom! - exclamou Black - Na verdade Pedro quem traiu Tiago e Lílian, depois ele fez com que a culpa caísse contra mim, matando todas aquelas pessoas.

-Eu sempre achei aquela história do Petigrew muito suspeita mesmo. - disse Melissa - Confio mais em vocês.

Lisa também não conseguiu conter um sorriso de felicidade. Era tão bom ver que Melissa confiava em seu pai, mesmo sem saber que ele era seu pai.

-Bem, Melissa. Antes de Sirius ir preso nós estávamos namorando. - ela começou - Nós ultrapassamos um pouco a barreira e eu fiquei grávida. Primeiro eu fiquei muito fraca, trabalhava como Aurora, aí eu inventei uma história de que fui amaldiçoada por uma magia que reduzia minhas forças e habilidades, eles acreditaram, mas fizeram com que eu trabalhasse ainda. Se eu contasse que estava grávida de um 'bandido' como Sirius Black, nem sei o que seria de minha vida. Depois de um tempo em uma missão fui picada por uma serpente em extinção, seu veneno me deixou muito mal. Perdi meu emprego porque poderia morrer a qualquer instante depois daquela picada e porque descobriram que eu estava grávida. Voltei para minha casa, ainda tinha uma parte das poupanças que meus pais me deixaram e também o que eu já havia ganhado como Aurora.

-Nossa, e esse veneno ainda faz efeito? - perguntou Melissa.

Lisa olhou tristemente para o chão e respondeu.

-Infelizmente, eu posso cair dura no chão, a qualquer instante. O bebê acabou afetado pelo veneno também...

-Então você perdeu o bebê? - Melissa perguntou triste.

-Não, o bebê nasceu. Mas o meu Médi-bruxo falou quando eu estava grávida que ela herdaria a minha doença, que também teria esse problema de a qualquer momento morrer. - ela respondeu - Já se passaram dezessete anos e nada aconteceu, nem a mim, nem a ela. Voltando ao assunto anterior, no dia em que minha bolsa estourou estava na rua, uma mulher me ajudou, disse que era parteira e me levou para minha casa. Foi um parto bem difícil, quando a bebê nasceu eu a vi, tão linda... Mas acabei apagando rapidamente. Ao acordar não havia mais ninguém em casa, nem parteira, nem bebê. A parteira disse se chamar Jéssica, mas era um nome falso. O nome verdadeiro da mulher que roubou minha bebê era Mary Jhonson. Hoje minha bebê já está bem grandinha, sentada bem em minha frente.

Os olhos de Melissa encheram-se d'água. Se tudo era o que estava entendo ela era esse bebê. Então não conseguia se conformar com alguns pontos daquela história.

-Minha vida foi uma grande mentira! Uma peça de teatro? - ela parecia indignada - Aquela mulher nunca foi a minha mãe? Por isso que ela me batia! Ela nunca regulou bem, foi louca, me roubou de você por nada.

-Você é minha filha! - Sirius levantou e abriu os braços.

Melissa em um ato de revolta estourou a correntinha de seu pai em seu pescoço. Atirou ao chão e levantou, pisando em cima. Por isso que não havia mais nenhuma foto dele, com certeza aquele homem não existira. Ela correu e abraçou Sirius.

-Meu pai nunca morreu! - ela molhou o peito dele - Está bem vivo.

Os dois se olharam. Era incrível, os olhos e os cabelos dos dois eram idênticos. Mas o nariz de Melissa era igual ao de Lisa, e os lábios também. Pelo que haviam visto de Mary Jhonson ela não se parecia nada com ela.

Depois Melissa olhou para Lisa, que sorria com os olhos lacrimejados. Ela também esperava um abraço, então se era isso que ela queria, Melissa correu para os seus braços. As duas se abraçaram calorosamente.

-Mary merece algo! - Melissa disse separando-se de Lisa - Ela me separou de minha verdadeira família e me maltratou.

-Vamos entrar com um processo contra ela. - disse Lisa - Ela cometeu um crime muito grande.

-Mas ela vai entrar com um processo contra você também, por estar escondendo Sirius, quer dizer, meu pai. - Melissa parecia preocupada.

-Calma, vai dar tudo certo! - Lisa disse a ela.

-Eu vou provar minha inocência em breve, mas antes preciso de mais provas. - Sirius disse sério - Se acontecer alguma coisa com sua mãe eu me entrego, Melissa.

-Não. - disse Lisa - Você não pode fazer isso.

-Não vamos falar nisso agora. - disse Melissa - Mas antes tem uma coisa séria que quero falar com você, Lisa. Quer dizer, mãe.

-O quê? - Lisa perguntou.

-Eu herdei sua doença? - perguntou Melissa - Quer dizer que eu posso morrer a qualquer instante.

-Não se preocupe com isso. - disse Lisa - Com o tempo eu me acostumei, se você ficar pensando muito vai ser pior.

-Está bem. - disse Melissa.

Todos os três não conseguiam descrever toda a emoção que sentiram naquela noite. Uma parte da vida separados, mas o resto estariam juntos.

Gina deixou o quarto de Rony junto com Hermione. Mas tinha que falar com Luna, imediatamente. Ela foi até seu quarto e pegou sua bolinha Chave de Portal.

Rapidamente estava em frente aos portões da imensa escola. Passou pelo Hall de Entrada, era hora de jantar, tinha que correr para encontrar Luna comendo. Rapidamente estava no Salão Principal. Todos jantavam, ela então correu em direção da mesa da Corvinal, surpreendendo Luna.

-Lú! Preciso falar com você! - ela disse meio sem fôlego.

-Gina, que bom que você chegou! - ela exclamou - Precisava falar com você mesmo, Harry está bem?

-Sim, _ele_ está. - disse desanimada.

-Que bom. - ela disse sorrindo - Mas por que tanta desanimação?

-Vamos conversar lá no corredor. - Gina pediu.

Luna levantou da mesa e as duas saíram do Salão Comunal. Sentaram-se no corredor. A loura estava bastante aflita.

-Então, como foi? - perguntou Luna.

-Harry matou Draco. - respondeu Gina.

-Não... - Luna colocou a mão em cima da boca.

-Sim. - Gina começou a soluçar um pouco, segurando lágrimas - Eu tento não ficar triste, mas é tão difícil...

-Lógico, nem sei o que seria de mim se eu tivesse perdido Harry. - Luna disse se contagiando pela tristeza - Ainda mais grávida. Ai, desculpa, assim ao invés de te animar, te deixo mais para baixo. Mas e de resto? Terminou tudo bem?

-Que nada. - Gina enxugou lágrimas teimosas - Para Rony e Pansy Parkinson a história não acabou nada bem. Tudo começou quando levaram a gente para uma espécie de ilusão...

Gina contou tudo o que aconteceu detalhadamente para Luna. A garota não evitou ficar um pouco entristecida com o que aconteceu a Rony, mas algo dentro de si dizia que não era naquele ponto que tudo acabaria. Após Gina terminar de contar tudo, ela começou a falar o que mais interessava para si com Luna:

-Sabe, certa vez você me contou um sonho que teve com a Purificação. Nele Rony estava presente. - Gina preparava-se para perguntar: - Isso significa que existe a possibilidade dele voltar?

-Nesses meus sonhos eu vejo todos os Dragões, mas são tão estranhos, cada vez mais eu acho que são apenas sonhos. - ela disse - Como poderiam ser verdade com Draco Malfoy presente neles? A não ser que ele retorne da morte...

-Draco? - perguntou Gina. Ela se lembrava de Luna contar da presença de Draco nesses sonhos, mas estava incerta até então.

-Sim, ele está com os outros Dragões da Terra. - disse Luna - Todos Dragões estão, como eu já disse.

-Então ainda há esperanças de que Rony e Draco retornem. - Gina disse com um sorriso acendendo em seu rosto.

-Não sei se você deve chamar isso de esperança, mas...

-Claro que é! - Gina levantou empolgada - Uma Contempladora dos Sonhos diz que ainda vê Draco Malfoy e meu irmão Rony vivos nos sonhos, vou contar isso para a Mione!

-Calma, Gi, eu não tenho certeza de nada... - Luna tentou dizer.

-Deixe-me ir para A Toca. Tchau Luna, até mais! - Gina pegou sua bolinha Chave de Portal Toca-Hogwarts, atirou para o alto e apertou o botãozinho vermelho.

Em seguida Luna estava sozinha no grande corredor.

-Eu não tenho certeza de nada... -ela continuou a dizer, só que a si mesma - Às vezes eu acho que tudo isso não passa de uma grande loucura... De uma coisa que só vai me endoidecer.

Um mês já havia se passado. As coisas já haviam se acalmado um pouco. Luna e Melissa haviam ido muito bem nos NIEM's, estavam formadas em hogwarts. Melissa foi morar com Lisa, estava vivendo muito feliz ao lado de sua verdadeira mãe.

Harry não havia tido problema nenhum com a justiça por causa da morte de Malfoy, afinal, ele era um foragido da justiça, então o ato de Harry foi considerado algo bom para a sociedade. Fora ter sido de auto-defesa.

Claire, em seu cômodo no sub-solo do Ministério, guardava segredos com Dumbledore. Ela contava a ele que continuava a sonhar com cenas da Purificação sendo realizada, dizia que se fosse um alarme falso não queria que os Dragões se preocupassem com isso. Pelo menos enquanto ela não tivesse uma resposta concreta quanto à tudo ter acabado.

Jorge estava trabalhando no Ministério agora, havia conseguido a vaga que precisava. Todos os Weasleys sabiam que Rony ia criticar isso, se ele estivesse lá. Ao receber a notícia sobre Rony, os outros membros da família ficaram bem tristes, mas a esperança era algo que aquela família jamais deixaria de lado. Por outro lado, Molly não escondia seu descontentamento.

Gina ainda escondia a gravidez para o resto da família, mas logo sua barriga cresceria. Então ela resolveu que contaria tudo naquela noite, no jantar que haveria na casa para comemorar as coisas boas que aconteciam, apesar de todas as más. Já havia contado há umas semanas atrás que havia tido algo com Draco, os familiares não gostaram, passaram uma semana sem falar com ela. Agora estava tudo bem, mas ela sabia que dessa vez seria pior.

O jantar seria algo para distrair todos, eles tinham que comemorar as coisas boas. Era principalmente para comemorar a concretização da nova família, que futuramente, seria toda Black.

Todos sentavam-se na grande mesa, dentro da cozinha dos Weasleys. No topo da mesa estava o sr.Weasley, nas cadeiras laterais Molly, Hermione, Gina, Percy, Luna, Harry, Melissa, Lisa e Sirius, que estava usando a sua peruca loura e os óculos-escuros, não saía mais sem estar disfarçado depois de ter sido flagrado por Mary Jhonson.

No centro da mesa estava um peru que Molly havia assado com todo carinho, também havia macarronada com bastante molho, para todos.

-Bom, gente! - Molly começou a tomar a palavra - Esse jantar está sendo promovido para comemorarmos! Nossas vidas estão sendo muito difíceis, mas se deitarmos em nossas camas e começarmos a pensar em nossos problemas logo estaremos internados no st.Mungus como pessoas loucas.

-Estamos comemorando principalmente a constituição da família Black. - disse Artur - Então façamos um brinde à eles.

Todos pegaram seus copos de suco, ninguém beberia nada alcoólico naquela noite, e fizeram um brinde, batendo os copos.

-Depois que tudo estiver regularizado com papai, meu nome passará a ser Melissa Black. - ela disse sorridente - Nada mais de Jhonson e nada que me faça lembrar daquela mulher!

-E a partir daí nós nos casaremos e eu serei Lisa Black. - ela sorriu.

Harry sentia-se tonto ao ouvir Lisa dizer que se tornaria uma Black. Mas Harry conformara-se, eles tinham uma filha, Melissa merecia ser feliz junto de seus pais agora. Ele não contestaria isso. Então sorriu e bateu palmas junto com todos os outros da mesa, por mais que uma mágoa fizesse com que ele não sentisse vontade de aplaudir o que Lisa falasse.

-E a Mary Jhonson? - perguntou Percy - Ela não havia flagrado você Sirius, e falado que ia acusar Lisa de estar o ocultando.

-Ela não tem provas suficientes. - respondeu Black - Se não aconteceu nada em um mês é porque ela deve ter desistido. Sem dizer que ela não quer arrumar problemas com Lisa, que pode colocá-la na cadeia.

-Eu e Melissa ainda não decidimos se vamos querer vê-la atrás das grades. - Lisa voltou a falar.

Harry também tinha uma boa notícia, então antes de Lisa falar mais e ele ficar com ânsia de vomito, tomou a palavra, segurando a mão de Luna, que sentava-se ao seu lado esquerdo:

-Bom, gente. - ele começou - Mudando de assunto, eu tenho uma notícia muito importante para dar essa noite. Gostaria de falar.

Ele ficou em silêncio em seguida, por um longo tempo e todos da mesa o fitavam esperando. Até que Artur pareceu irritar-se e dizer:

-Então desembuche logo, Harry! - tentou disfarçar a inquietação.

-Luna. - ele disse segurando a mão dela - Eu pensei em preparar todo um jantar à sós, um clima bem romântico, mas do jeito que você é esperta, se eu fosse fazer uma surpresa assim, você descobriria facilmente. - Harry colocou a outra mão no bolso e tirou uma caixinha preta - Bem, Lú, abra essa caixa e descubra rapidamente o que eu estou rodeando, com medo, para te dizer...

Ela pegou a caixinha e não apenas desconfiava, tinha certeza do que encontraria ali dentro. Seus olhos brilharam ao ver que o que ela imaginara era o que realmente estava acontecendo. Podia ver diante dos seus olhos dois anéis em uma almofadinha dentro da pequena caixa, dois anéis que se alternavam num tom dourado e prateado. No papel que vinha junto dizia que eram dois tipos de ouro, só que de tons diferentes.

-Bem, Luna, isso significa: quer casar comigo? - Harry tomou coragem e perguntou.

Ela ficou bem corada. Por que ele fizera aquilo em frente de todos? Ela olhou ao redor e viu, todos sorriam, pareciam dizer com os olhos: _Aceita tonta!_ Era isso pelo menos que ela dizia a si mesma.

Mas Harry havia sido muito folgado, por outro lado. Se ela não quisesse se casar com ele, como ela teria coragem de negar na frente de todos? Ah, claro! Aquela cena toda havia sido montada para que ela não negasse.

"Não vai adiantar!" - ela disse a si. "Sou uma garota decidida e faço o que quero realmente! Se ele acha que não sou capaz de negar um pedido de casamento na frente de todos está _muito_ enganado."

-Você aceita casar comigo? - Harry perguntou ficando tonto com toda a demora da resposta da garota.

Desde o momento em que Harry havia feito a pergunta ela ficou com o olhar fixo no anel, como se tivesse aparecido um elfo-doméstico em miniatura, usando malha, dançando e rodopiando balé entre eles. Bem, ele não havia pensado que se esse elfo tivesse aparecido Luna teria caído em gargalhadas.

A garota olhou novamente para Harry, dando um sorriso desdenhoso.

-Você acha que eu aceitaria? - ela perguntou.

-Bem... eu achava... - ele abaixou a cabeça desapontado.

-Claro que aceitaria. - Luna disse segurando a mão de Harry - Por que não aceitaria um pedido assim da pessoa que amo? - "Não adianta mentir para mim mesma, apenas se eu não o amasse, seria capaz de negar seu pedido", ela disse a si - Só que depois você vai ter que fazer o pedido oficial ao meu pai.

-Ih, vou ter que fazer o pedido oficial ao sogrão? - ele brincou - Então me dê sua mão e a caixinha!

Harry pegou os anéis, retirando um da caixinha, depois segurou a mão de Luna, colocando delicadamente o anel no dedo dela e beijando sua mão. Em seguida pegou um anel seu, colocando em seu próprio dedo.

-Estamos noivos! - ela disse a todos.

-Agora um brinde à eles! - Hermione levantou contente erguendo seu copo de suco de uva.

-Um brinde!!! - todos levantaram contentes e bateram os copos um nos outros, sentando novamente.

-Alguém mais quer colocar alguma coisa? - perguntou Artur.

Gina tomou a palavra.

-Eu tenho algo de muito importante a falar. - "Mas se eu contar agora é capaz de todos perderem seus apetites, hum-hum... E não vou contar mais nesse jantar, não na frente de Lisa, Sirius, Melissa...", ela pensou melhor e voltou a falar, lentamente: - Porém, estamos tão famintos. Vamos jantar, depois conversamos mais.

-Então... Atacar! - ordenou Artur batendo seu garfo e sua faca na mesa.

Todos fizeram seus pratos e se fartaram com o delicioso jantar de Molly, claro que prosearam sobre diversos assuntos enquanto comiam. Depois de algum tempo todos já haviam parado de jantar, mas Jorge já estava em seu terceiro prato.

-Você não cansa de comer, não? - perguntou Gina.

Jorge olhou para ela e lançou um grande arroto no ar.

-Credo! Seu porco! - ela exclamou espantada, ele sempre fazia aquilo, mas não na frente de visitas.

-Jorge! - exclamou Molly - Parece que eu não te dei educação, isso é coisa de se fazer na frente das visitas?

-Ah, mãe! Escapou! - ele reclamou.

-Eu vi que foi de propósito. - Gina disse emburrada.

Todos na mesa não evitaram e começaram a rir da situação. Mas Molly estava brava, não conseguiu engolir aquele ato descortês.

-Pensei que depois que seu irmão tivesse morrido você havia se tornado uma pessoa mais séria.

Não mediu suas palavras, acabou fazendo com que Jorge abaixasse sua cabeça magoado. Ele levantou da mesa.

-Desculpe, mãe, se não posso te agradar sempre. - ele disse desapontado - Eu acho que você preferia que ele tivesse ficado vivo no meu lugar.

-De onde você tirou isso? - Gina perguntou se intrometendo - Olha, vamos parar de briguinha idiota.

-Mas... - ele recomeçou.

-Sente! - ela ordenou.

-Desculpa. - Molly pediu quando ele se sentou.

-Tudo bem. - ele respondeu ainda bem emburrado.

-Vamos aproveitar o resto do jantar. - disse Gina.

-Vou buscar a sobremesa! - Molly levantou contente da mesa.

Assim eles passaram o resto do jantar conversando contentes, apenas para não lembrarem das coisas ruins e tristes. Parecia que eles previam tudo de ruim que estava para acontecer naquela noite, aproveitavam seus últimos momentos de felicidade perante os dias que vinham adiante.

Aquela noite ainda seria muito difícil para todos.

**No Próximo Capítulo...**

Reviravoltas... Quando tudo parecer estar bem o pior pode acontecer. Sirius e Lisa tem uma péssima surpresa, qual será? Gina conta que está grávida a sua família, como reagirão? Mais sonhos de Luna, que dão cada vez mais certeza de que aquele não é um final, e sim... _Capítulo 12 - Apenas Um Recomeço_. Não percam o último capítulo dessa fase de Os Oito Dragões!!!

**N.A:** Oi pessoal!!! O que estão achando da fanfic? Espero que estejam gostando. Por favor, não matem nem mandem um review-bomba para este autor que matou tal personagem no início desse capítulo. Ele tem seu argumento de defesa que é muito forte, assim como todos outros qdo ele mata um personagem: foi necessário pra trama! Então não fiquem bravos cmg, por favor... choramingando. Não sejam maus e mandem mais reviews dessa vez! Eu quero reviews, nem que vcs estejam xingando até a minha tataravó, eu quero reviews!!!! Ah, msm q vcs não estejam gostando, podem me esculachar que talvez vcs tenham razão. Ms não quero que as fãs de Draco Malfoy fiquem bravas cmg. Aquelas fãs que leram a fic c atenção não terão motivo p raiva.

Agradecimentos aos _únicos_ três reviews: Lina, Luna-br e Mistr3ess. Poxa, poxa! Mto pouco p alimentar a alma de um escritor! Se nesse capítulo eu não receber de cinco reviews, forget! Eu não publico o próximo capítulo até que receba esse número. Então se querem ler o último cap dessa fanfic, 5 reviews na mão, entendido?

Ah, e dêem um pulinho no Portal Draco & Gina, que eu dei uma mega-atualizada de aniversário por lá. Novo layout, novas sessões, confiram por si mesmos (www. portaldracoegina. cjb. net)!!!

Bom pessoal, valew!!!!

Victor Ichijouji


	12. Apenas Um Recomeço

Os Oito Dragões - A Terra dos Vales

N.A 1: Esse capítulo tem a música Let Go, do 12 Stones. Quem puder ler ouvindo, é uma boa pedida. Mas quem não conhece, é muito fácil de ser encontrada no Kazaa e programas que compartilham arquivos. A música também é encontrada no CD da trilha sonora do filme Demolidor, que por sua vez pode ser ouvido no site Rádio Terra. Oras, então vocês não têm desculpas para não ouvirem essa música! Então _vamo_ lá, let's go!

Capítulo 12 - Apenas um Recomeço

-Tchau, sra. Molly. - Sirius disse apertando e depois dando um beijo na mão dela.

Ele ainda usava sua peruca loura e os óculos escuros, ficando bem engraçado como sempre ficava quando os usava.

-Ora, _Sr. Sirius_, não me chame de senhora! - ela o bronqueou - Apenas Molly! Senhora, humpft! Assim sinto-me uma velha.

Todos ali acabaram caindo na risada, até mesmo Molly. Ela não era uma senhora ainda em seu conceito, na verdade sabia que estava prestes a se tornar, mas não queria dizer a si que uma velhice mais profunda vinha em frente.

"Não quero nem ver como ela vai se sentir quando souber que será avó..." - Gina pensou. "Vai se sentir mais velha ainda... Mas pelo que conheço de minha mãezinha ela vai se contentar, adora uma criança. Mais ainda depois de sete filhos e um adotado".

Todos despediam-se uns dos outros. Melissa foi dar um beijo de despedida em Gina, mas acabou a assustando de tão profundamente que Gina pensava, ela parecia estar em outro lugar.

-Gina... Estava pensando em quê? - Melissa perguntou.

-Problemas. - ela respondeu - É impossível tirá-los da cabeça.

-Isso é. - Melissa deu de ombros.

-Hey, Mel! - Luna se aproximou - Por que você não dorme aqui essa noite? Você sabe que eu estou passando as férias aqui e eu sinto tanta falta dos velhos tempos de fofoca antes de dormir.

-É uma boa idéia! Assim posso me distrair e contentar um pouco! - Gina sorriu - Diz que fica.

-Ai, não sei... Sua mãe não me convidou. - Melissa disse em tom baixo - Fico sem graça...

Gina instantaneamente virou sua cabeça para o outro lado, onde sua mãe estava, e perguntou:

-Mãe, a Melissa pode dormir aqui hoje?

-Claro. - respondeu Molly - Vocês podem ajeitá-la no quarto de Gina com vocês. Claro se sua mamãezinha deixar, Melissa. - ela disse em tom de brincadeira.

-Minha bebê já tá bem crescidinha. - disse Lisa - Então ela decide o melhor para ela. Se ela dormir quentinha nem me preocupo.

-Ela pode dormir bem confortável. - disse Gina.

-Então eu fico. - anunciou Melissa.

-Êba! - Gina e Luna deram as mãos e depois pulinhos de alegria.

Molly segurou a mão de Artur que estava ao seu lado e colocou a outra sobre seu peito. Deram um risinho ao ver os pulinhos de alegria das garotas, junto de Lisa e Sirius, que estavam em pé em frente aos dois.

-Nossos bebês não crescem. - comentou Artur - Gina apesar de já ter mais de dezessete anos ainda age como quando criança.

-Pena que não tenhamos visto nossa filha crescer. - Lisa comentou tristonha.

Artur sentiu culpa imediatamente. Por que fora fazer aquele comentário bem na frente de um casal que não viu a filha crescer?

-Desculpa. - ele disse envergonhado - Não devia dizer essas coisas na frente de vocês dois, bem...

-Não foi nada. - disse Sirius - Não repare, é que Lisa às vezes mostra os sentimentos dela demais...

-Ai! - ela exclamou ao levar um chutinho na sua canela, de Sirius.

-O que Lisa? - Molly perguntou ao não entender o porque do gritinho.

-Nada não... - ela disse levantando a perna e passando a mão na canela chutada.

-Vamos então. - disse Sirius.

Logo após todas despedidas, os dois aparataram de lá. Sirius iria deixar Lisa em casa depois iria para seu esconderijo num dos quartos mais secretos de subsolo de Claire.

Harry e Hermione não conseguiam esconder suas tristezas. Aquele tempo todo que os outros se despediam e conversavam contentes, ele e Hermione não levantaram de um canto em que sentaram-se juntos.

Na verdade seus corações estavam tão distantes da realidade que eles nem notavam-se um ao lado do outro. Quando perceberam direito que estavam lado a lado, que começaram a conversar.

-Você estava tão calada todo o tempo. - disse Harry.

-Você também. - Hermione disse olhando nos olhos de Harry que estavam tão tristes - Sabe, eu não consigo parar de pensar nele.

-Ainda mais aqui dentro dessa casa. - os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.

-Sabe, eu também. - Harry olhava para a velha e empoeirada madeira do chão - Ele é meu melhor amigo. Ou era, não sei.

-Ele era meu namorado, melhor amigo, meu grande amor e também era como um irmão meu. - lágrimas começaram a escapar dos olhos de Hermione - Ele era tudo o que eu tinha. Tudo.

-Poxa, será que vamos chorar? - Harry perguntou enxugando outra lágrima.

-Não era esse o intuito desse jantar. - Hermione disse triste.

-Ora, minha irmãzinha, encoste sua cabecinha aqui. - Harry começou a afagar os cabelos castanhos de Hermione ao ela encostar-se tristonha no ombro do garoto - Você é como uma irmã que eu nunca tive, prometo que nunca deixarei você chorar mais.

Hermione deu um sorriso um pouco torto ainda, as lágrimas e a tristeza ainda tentavam dominá-la.

-Você também é como um irmão para mim. - disse Hermione - Sempre me senti como uma irmã mais velha, te dando broncas e te protegendo.

-Mas há algo vazio aqui dentro. - disse Harry.

-É o Rony que não está ao nosso lado. - disse Hermione.

-É duro ter o 'Trio Maravilha' separado. - disse Harry.

-Concordo. - Hermione disse - Falta uma parte de nossas vidas.

-Então vamos parar de falar nisso, vamos junto com as garotas. - disse apontando para Melissa, Luna e Gina, que tagarelavam sem parar em outro extremo do cômodo.

-É pra já!

Os dois se levantaram. Percy e Jorge estavam próximos a eles, e viram o quão tristes estavam, então caminharam até eles para tentar animá-los um pouco.

-Hey, Mione! - disse Jorge - Eu sei que você está triste porque perdeu o Rony. Ele vai voltar, mas enquanto não volta, existem outros Weasleys para a distrair! - ele brincou, segurando sua mão.

-O que é isso? - ela perguntou rindo.

-Não liga para ele. - disse Percy - Vocês dois estão muito tranqüilos. Mas vai começar ano letivo para os bruxos logo, logo. Não estão pensando em emprego, em fazer um curso?

-Ah, Percy, dá um tempo! - reclamou Harry.

-Mas é importante pensar nisso. - Hermione disse séria - Vou tentar entrar na Escola de Direito Bruxo. Com os bons resultados de meus NIEM's, vai ser menos difícil.

-Oh, mas o mercado está muito disputado. - disse Percy, ele e Mione já começavam a se empolgar no assunto.

Harry e Jorge olharam para o lado. Viam as meninas e Carlinhos-mini muito empolgados, conversando. Parecia estar bem mais divertido ali.

-Vamos com eles? - perguntou Jorge.

-Vamos largar esses dois aí. - respondeu Harry.

Mas mesmo que os dois tentassem se distrair, que todos tentassem se divertir naquela noite, algo de muito importante faltava. Era uma pessoa: Rony Weasley.

I feel so alone again

(Me sinto tão sozinho de novo)

I know that I need you

(Eu sei que eu preciso de você)

To help me make it through at night

(Para me ajudar a fazer isso essa noite)

A casa de Lisa era um lugar tão confortável. As paredes em um amarelo-bebê pareciam te dar uma preguiça tamanha de deitar e não levantar nunca mais. A lareira acesa esquentava bastante, dava vontade de abraçar a pessoa amada e não largar nunca mais... Estavam na sala da casa, que por acaso era muito parecida com a sala de Lisa em Hogwarts, com suas poltronas azuis, sofás azuis, carpetes azuis, que levavam os dois às alturas, sentiam-se no céu.

Então Lisa e Sirius sentaram-se nos pés de uma poltrona em frente a lareira e começaram a conversar, estava bem frio e se abraçaram.

-Sabe Lisa, acho que vamos ter a melhor vida do mundo quando eu provar minha inocência e podermos constituir uma família junto de Melissa.

-Eu sonho com isso a todos instantes. - disse Lisa - Durmo sozinha naquela grande cama de casal todas as noites, querendo seu calor do meu lado.

-Posso dormir com você essa noite. - disse Sirius.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e olhou-a. Como ela era bela. Era a mulher mais bela que conhecia, que conheceu. Sentia algo por ela até mesmo quando ela era baixinha e usava óculos no passado, em Hogwarts. Mas não deixava aquilo transparecer de jeito nenhum, a vaidade dele jamais permitiria se envolver com uma baixinha, feia, de óculos... Mas depois que ela ficou bonita, se transformou, quando ela perdeu sua família, ele não agüentou e começou a investir em cima dela. Foi muito difícil conseguir algo, mas depois de muita insistência conseguiu tê-la para ele. Mas depois os destinos dos dois separam-se de tal modo que eles só foram se ver novamente após o retorno de Sirius do Véu.

Mais uns segundos olhando-a e os lábios dele colaram nos dela, logo os dois envolviam-se em um beijo muito ardente. Cada pêlo do corpo de Sirius se arrepiava naquele instante, sentia como se estivesse beijando-a pela última vez por um longo período, não sabia porquê. Então a abraçou e foi descendo a mão por sua cintura.

Lisa entregou-se completamente ao beijo, sentia que aquele era o homem de toda a sua vida. Ele começou a puxar a blusa que Lisa usava, os pêlos dela que se arrepiaram dessa vez.

Mas ele jamais poderia passar a noite com ela, era arriscado, o único lugar que estava seguro era no último que o Ministério o poderia encontrar, no subsolo de lá, por incrível que pareça, junto de Claire. Se ela não cortasse toda a química daquele beijo imediatamente, acabaria fazendo com que Sirius arriscadamente passasse a noite em sua casa. Então ela o empurrou imediatamente.

Sirius sentiu-se ferido. Ela cortou tudo tão de repente, como se não estivesse gostando, como se não quisesse, como ele queria, seguir adiante. Ele olhou magoado para ela, que suspirava e virou o rosto, levantando.

-Por que você fez isso? - ele perguntou em tom de revolta olhando para cima.

Ela estava de costas para ele. Encarava as chamas do fogo, elas queimavam incessantemente. Era assim que Lisa sentia-se por dentro, mas não poderia continuar, de jeito nenhum.

-Não podemos. - disse ela - Você passar a noite aqui é muito arriscado, é um procurado do Ministério da Magia.

-Esqueça isso. - ele disse levantando e segurando-a pela cintura.

Ela sentiu seus pêlos arrepiarem-se novamente, ele beijava seu pescoço. Mas ele não podia continuar! Teimoso! Ela então foi obrigada a dar uma cotovelada nele, que gritou na hora.

-Ai, sua animal! - ele disse colocando a mão na costela, que havia sido atingida com força pelo braço de Lisa.

-Vá embora logo! - ela bronqueou, virando em sua direção e o encarando - O Ministério pode...

Mas ela parou de falar. Estava olhando por cima do ombro de Sirius, boquiaberta, congelada. Ela não podia acreditar naquilo que seus olhos insistiam em mostrá-la. Daquela maneira já se via caindo mais um degrau abaixo em sua vida.

Ela nunca chegava ao topo da escada de sua vida, e sim, já esteve no topo dela, mas cada vez tropeçava e caía degraus abaixo. E mais degraus abaixo... O precipício da solidão encontrava-se no último degrau abaixo na escada, ela estava chegando lá.

Sirius espantou-se ao ver uma lágrima cair do olho de Lisa.

À partir daí cenas pareciam pular uma para a outra em câmera lenta.

Ouviam uma risada. Uma gargalhada cruel e irritante soava ao fundo dos dois, era a voz de Mary Jhones. Sirius lentamente olhou para trás.

Via Cornélio Fudge.

Via Mary Jhones.

Via membros do Ministério da Magia dispostos à levá-lo para a prisão de Azkaban novamente. Ou, quem sabe, até mesmo para os Dementadores, para ele levar um Beijo do Dementador? Talvez estivesse mais perto de sua sepultura do que podia imaginar. Mas uma lágrima de esperança caiu ao ele ver uma pessoa, que considerava iluminada, logo atrás de Fudge.

Era Dumbledore.

As barbas brancas do velho escorriam-lhe até os seu peito. De qualquer modo aquela barba o tornava mais sábio, não que ele precisasse dela para ser. Ele já era realmente sábio. Sirius confundia todos seus pensamentos agora, não conseguia distinguir muito bem as coisas.

Fudge.

Mary Jhones.

Alvo Dumbledore.

Lisa gritou desesperada. Correu e o agarrou por trás, como se fosse perdê-lo naquele instante. Uma luz veio em sua direção. Antes ele pode ouvir a palavra _Estupefaça_.

Todas cores borraram-se então. Tudo negro se tornou.

As I prayn that you believe in me

(E eu rezo para você acreditar em mim)

You gave me my strength

(Você me deu a minha força)

To face another day alone

(Para encarar outro dia sozinho)

Hermione encontrava-se novamente no quarto de Rony. Aproveitou o momento que as meninas arrumavam o quarto de Gina para todas elas dormirem lá. Ela também fora convidada para dormir lá naquela noite, não pôde recusar.

Não resistiu, queria uma lembrança de Rony, o quarto dele era a maior lembrança delas. Mas não devia ter ido lá. Arrependeu-se assim que jogou-se na cama e enfiou a cara no travesseiro, tentando abafar o barulho de um choro que insistia em sair. Um choro barulhento, cheio de lágrimas. As lembranças não puderam acabar não vindo em sua mente.

Lembrava-se de Pansy jogando sua espada no chão, com sua bendita Esfera abaixo de seus braços bem presa em si. Depois ela voava desesperada e violentamente em direção de Rony. Ele foi surpreendido pelo golpe dela, que caiu de frente para ele, os dois perderam seus equilíbrios. E logo abaixo deles abria-se um abismo. Justamente abaixo de Rony... Injustamente!

Assim, os dois haviam sido tragados para lá imediatamente. Mas o pior era Hermione lembrando dele gritar seu nome ao afundar no abismo, sentindo-se uma inútil, e ainda sentia assim.

Era como se ela fosse uma incapaz! Ouvir o chamado por socorro de seu amor sem nem fazer nada? Era a pior sensação do mundo, para ela e para qualquer pessoa que fosse. As lágrimas começaram a cair com mais intensidade quando as palavras de Pansy vieram em sua mente. As palavras que sempre a deixavam mais ainda para baixo.

'A pessoa que cair nesse buraco vai se perder em trevas que ficam entre as dimensões, acho que... deixe-me pensar... Eternamente.' Essa fora a frase da derrocada final de esperança que Hermione tinha. Ele jamais voltaria! Algo dentro de si dizia que não voltaria. Os sonhos de Luna, que Gina a contara, diziam que ele retornaria. Mas algo dentro dela teimava incessantemente nessa questão.

Mas ao tirar o rosto afundado no travesseiro e olhar melhor o quarto, pode perceber o quão bom fora enquanto os dois estavam lado a lado. Mais lembranças vieram em sua mente, só que dessa vez elas eram boas...

Flashback

Hermione procurava por Rony nos jardins. Sentia-se meio envergonhada em saber que ele sabia que ela gostava dele, também em saber que ele sentia o mesmo por ela, e saber que os dois correspondiam um ao outro, e... Bem, estava fazendo uma confusão em sua mente

Ela o viu em frente ao lago, então correu até lá e segurou seu ombro. Ele levantou a cabeça e a fitou carinhosamente.

-Hermione, sente-se aqui ao meu lado. - ele disse sorrindo para ela e batendo a mão na grama ao seu lado.

-Está frio aqui... - ela resmungou - Posso me esquentar em você?

-Ca-Claro! - ele gaguejou claramente sem graça.

Ela o abraçou delicadamente, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro dele. Uma sensação muito boa invadiu os dois, um calor, como se os dois juntos se completassem, como se um junto ao outro espantasse todo o frio em volta. Rony fitou o rosto dela. Ela levou o rosto contra o dele, eles se olharam e deram um sorriso autêntico, ali perceberam que um havia nascido para o outro.

Hermione aproximou o rosto mais ao dele, Rony aproximou seu rosto mais ao dela, já estavam muito próximos, então seus lábios finalmente se tocaram.

Neste momento ela sentiu um vento gelado bater ao lado deles, um vento que durou um segundo e fez o cabelo de Hermione esvoaçar. Então Hermione se sentiu com a força de um dragão, assustando-se. Ela sentiu-se flutuar e o vento parar, agora aquele calor humano havia acolhido aos dois novamente, e a cada momento se sentia mais forte.

Quando seus lábios se distanciaram todas essas sensações desapareceram e ela voltou a sentir o frio que batia naqueles jardins, a temperatura real. Se olharam assustados pelo que aconteceu, aquele vento e aquela força que sentiram foi algo muito estranho...

-Você sentiu o mesmo que senti? - perguntou Rony.

-Uma força? Um vento? - ela respondeu vagamente, fazendo outras perguntas.

-Isso... Foi algo muito forte e estranho, como se provasse que temos de ficar juntos... - murmurou ele.

-Seja o que for foi muito bom. - ela disse abraçando Rony - Por mais estranha que tenha me sentido percebi que nada vai nos separar. Nem ninguém.

Eles se abraçaram novamente. Aquele havia sido o primeiro beijo que deram um no outro.

Fim do Flashback

Lembranças como essa só a fazia sorrir. Ela enxugou as lágrimas e pensou:

"Se nós nascemos um para o outro, se somos dois Dragões tão poderosos, tudo _não vai_ acabar assim! Não vai!"

Então ela levantou e saiu do quarto.

Iria junto das garotas agora, antes que notassem sua falta e ela levasse uma bronca por ter corrido atrás de sofrimento indo até o quarto de Rony.

Mas de qualquer modo aquilo fora bom, ela acabou saindo mais motivada lá de dentro. Uma chama que ela não encontrava acendera-se em seu coração. Era a chama da esperança.

I need you now my friend

(Eu preciso de você agora meu amigo)

More than you know

(Mais do que você imagina)

When will we meet again

(Quando nós iremos nos reencontrar?)

Cause I can't let go of you

(Porque eu não posso deixar você)

Hermione ia descer escadas para ir até o quarto das garotas, junto delas, para ajudar a arrumar as coisas. Mas uma sede surgira, ela resolveu ir até a cozinha. Desceu as escadas, estava na sala. Vozes quase murmuravam na cozinha. Hermione prestou atenção e as identificou: Artur, Molly, Percy e... McGonagall?

"Está acontecendo algo! E se eles estão sussurrando é porque não querem que eu, nem ninguém lá em cima saiba _o que _está acontecendo." - ela pensou. "Pois eu vou descobrir! Eles acham que somos crianças ainda para ficarem escondendo as coisas de nós?"

Ela caminhou sorrateiramente até o lado da porta, ali dava para escutar bem o que eles conversavam. Era à respeito de Sirius Black. O que teria acontecido? Devia ter sido algo grave se McGonagall estava n'A Toca.

-Então, o que aconteceu? - perguntou Percy.

-Black. - respondeu McGonagall - Ele foi pego pelo Ministério da Magia.

Hermione deixou escapar um 'Oh!', ficando boquiaberta. Agora que as coisas começavam a caminhar mal.

-Oh, não! - exclamou Molly - Ele vai ser Dementado!

-Não se Dumbledore não tivesse impedido. - disse Minerva - Claire havia previsto hoje mesmo que isso aconteceria, então comunicou-se com Dumbledore. Ele foi para o Ministério, lá encontrou Mary Jhones e estava junto quando ela fez a denúncia.

-Por que ele não a impediu? - perguntou Artur.

-Não adiantava, o que ele poderia fazer? Matá-la ou seqüestrá-la? - ela perguntou ironicamente.

-É mesmo. - ele concordou.

-Ela fez a denúncia e Dumbledore fez questão de ir junto, capturá-lo. - ela continuou - Fudge não o impediu. No caminho ele convenceu Fudge de que Sirius poderia ser inocente, que ele não deveria levar um beijo do Dementador ainda. Por incrível que pareça ele convenceu o Ministro a não ordenar nada precipitadamente. Então pegaram ele e Lisa na casa dela. Sirius foi para Azkaban novamente, vai ter segurança reforçada para que ele não escape de lá.

-E com a Lisa? - perguntou Percy - Com certeza vai acontecer algo à ela. Esconder um foragido é crime. Ele foi pego na casa dela.

-Ela vai ficar presa em uma prisão comum. - disse McGonagall - E também vai para julgamento, em breve.

-Pobre Melissa! - exclamou Molly. -Como pôde acontecer isso com toda sua família? Precisamos contar isso para ela!

-Não, Molly, contaremos amanhã pela manhã. - disse Artur - Senão ela não vai descansar essa noite, e vai ser preciso.

-Certo. - disse Molly.

"Também concordo." - pensou Hermione.

-Eu e Percy vamos colocar um casaco e ir para o Ministério. - disse Artur - Vamos com McGonagall ver como Lisa está.

-Está bem. - disse Molly.

-Vou esperar por vocês aqui, depois partiremos. - disse Minerva.

Hermione correu para as escadas novamente, para não verem que ela escutava a conversa por trás da porta. Iria distrair as meninas, principalmente Melissa, para que elas não descobrissem o quê estava acontecendo. Aquela noite, para Melissa, devia ser bem aproveitada, talvez ela não dormisse tão bem nas seguintes.

Porém, sentada no primeiro degrau da escada estava ela, chorando. Devia ter escutado tudo também.

-Vim beber um copo d'água. - disse Melissa - Mas também acabei ouvindo essa conversa...

Percy e Artur entraram pela sala, viram as duas nos pés da escada. Melissa chorava, Hermione havia a abraçado para dar uma força a garota. Ela soltou Melissa, que fitou, com seu olhar extremamente magoado, os dois na porta.

-Eu vou com vocês. - ela disse.

This world brings me down again

(Esse mundo me derruba novamente)

I know that I need you

(Eu sei que preciso de você)

To help me make it through at night

(Para me ajudar a fazer isso ainda essa noite)

Eram as grades de pesadelos. As grades que se tornavam degraus a menos na escada da vida de Lisa. Estava presa em um dos andares do Ministério. Era um corredor com várias celas provisórias para antes das pessoas serem levadas para julgamento. Era seguro e somente para bruxos menos poderosos. Lúcio Malfoy, outros Comensais da Morte, ou até mesmo Sirius Black, jamais ficariam presos ali.

Apenas Lisa Brynsen, uma bruxa comum, de vida difícil, ficava presa ali. Antes de ir parar lá, ficara sabendo do que aconteceu à Sirius. Ele seria mandado imediatamente para Azkaban, com segurança reforçada, enquanto aguardava julgamento.

Lisa tinha vontade de fugir daquelas grades, mas era impossível para ela. Não tinha sua varinha, nem nenhuma Chave de Portal. Sua varinha havia sido muito bem guardada pelo ministério, haviam trocado suas roupas e a revistado, agora ela usava roupa de prisioneira, era branca e larga.

A cela em que estava era fria, e apesar de ser bem conservada, com uma cama macia e quentinha, era muito solitária. Haviam mais algumas mulheres presas nas celas do lado. Elas quem tinham cara de terem feito coisas erradas da vida realmente, eram bastante mal-encaradas.

Ela sabia que não merecia estar lá. Escondia uma pessoa inocente, então era inocente também, de algum modo... Como Sirius estaria agora? Ele estaria bem? Claro que não, em Azkaban nunca estaria bem. Pelo menos ela estava em uma situação bem melhor que a dele. Ouviu o portão ranger.

Encostou-se na grade e olhou para o lado, lá vinha um guarda e acompanhado dele Melissa. Sua filhinha tão amada havia vindo visitá-la! Lisa não evitou espalhar um sorriso muito largo no rosto. Melissa caminhou até ela, o guarda ao seu lado. Parou em frente a grade e segurou as mãos de sua mãe, atravessando as grades.

-Depois de muita insistência eles me deixaram entrar e visitar você, mãe. - Melissa não conseguiu evitar e começou a choramingar, enxugando seu olho esquerdo.

-Oh, filha... - ela murmurou olhando o guarda, que se afastava um pouco dando mais privacidade para as duas conversarem, mas que ainda estava perto.

-Por que foi acontecer isso justo agora? Droga! - Melissa chutou a grade e começou a chorar mais raivosamente, ouvindo um_ 'Hei'_, do guarda ao fundo.

-Calma... - disse Lisa, começando a choramingar também - Ainda vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver...

-Fiquei sabendo que eles vão te transferir daqui. - disse Melissa, já se acalmando - Vão te mandar para uma prisão feminina para bruxas comuns. Ela é muito segura, nunca houve fuga de lá. Mas não tem Dementadores.

-Graças à Deus! - exclamou Lisa - Tudo que eu menos precisava era de Dementadores sugando as únicas coisas que podem me contentar, minhas boas lembranças.

As duas ficaram em silêncio por algum instante. Melissa abaixou a cabeça, enxugando algumas lágrimas, e quando levantou, Lisa pode ver que havia ódio e raiva na voz dela.

-A Sra. Jhonson vai se ver comigo. - ela começou a dizer - Conseguiu me separar da minha família novamente.

-Eu e Sirius que erramos também. - disse Lisa - Ela havia prometido que nos colocaria atrás das grades, não demos a mínima. Ficamos passeando por aí, dando bandeira. Ela devia estar vigiando nossa casa, só esperando a hora correta para dar o bote. E hoje chegou essa hora que ela tanto esperava.

-Odeio essa mulher! - exclamou Melissa - Prometo que ela quem vai parar atrás da grades! Vou denunciá-la, vou provar que fui roubada e que na verdade sou filha de vocês.

-Faça isso! - disse Lisa - Ela merece.

-Hum-hum! - fez o guarda, como quem limpasse a garganta, as duas olharam para ele - Já está na hora de ir, mocinha. - ele disse.

-Tudo bem. - Melissa olhou para ele e assentiu com a cabeça, olhando de volta para Lisa - Já estou indo, mãe. Tchau. - ela começou a choramingar novamente.

-Tchau... - Lisa ficou triste e começou a chorar também.

-Fica com Deus, mãe. - disse Melissa, com um tom bem magoado.

-Você também. -desejou Lisa.

Então Melissa seguiu de volta por aquele corredor.

Quando ouviu o barulho da porta se fechando, Lisa estava novamente em sua solidão. Mas depois de vê-la tinha mais uma motivação para dar um sorriso no meio de tantas lágrimas. Tinham pessoas que a amavam, e sua filha era uma.

And I know that your the one for me

(E eu sei que você é o único pra mim)

You gave me my strength

(Você me deu minha força)

To face another day alone

(Para encarar outro dia sozinho)

Luna caminhava perdida pela cidade de Londres. Novamente. Sabia que devia seguir aquele caminho para ver aquilo novamente. Aquilo que a afligia tanto. Aquilo que lhe causava dor e medo. Medo de perder quem ama. Medo de perder muitas pessoas que ama.

Por onde ela andava podia ver muitas pessoas morrendo, muitas pessoas caindo no chão, no meio da rua e fechando os olhos, como se desmaiassem. Conforme ia passando o tempo essas pessoas começavam a se decompor, se tornando pó, cinzas. Mas ao chegar próxima ao grande relógio, o Big Ben, via pessoas em especial. Ali começava a pior parte do sonho.

Alguns bruxos com umas capas cinzentas se mantinham em pé, quatro deles. Eles estavam no meio da rua, que estava cheia de carros parados ao seu lado. Carros vazios de trouxas que tornaram-se pó. Sobre eles reinava uma luz soberana, e eles apenas assistiam a morte daquelas pessoas. Ela podia ver um deles, louro com um olhar frio e cinzento olhar para o alto. Era Draco Malfoy, encarando o céu nublado daquela noite. Encarando o céu ele lançou uma pequena gargalhada. Mas para trás deles quatro ela podia ver o casal Narcisa e Lúcio Malfoy, Suzane e um homem muito soberano, de cabelos negros e olhos brancos, sem a íris dentro dele, levantando a mão para o céu, com muita luz ao seu redor. Falava algo, parecia estar convocando alguma coisa.

Ela parou de olhar para ele e começou a olhar ao redor. Em outra parte da rua, numa calçada, três pessoas de capas brancas estavam em pé, muito tristes, não muito longe daqueles quatro que se mantinham soberanos, um deles chorava constantemente no chão, em cima de um monte de cinzas que eram de alguém que estava junto deles até aquele instante. Era Rony que chorava sobre as cinzas de Hermione, que se desintegrara por ser de sangue impuro.

Entretanto, Luna teve a atenção chamada para o outro lado. Acima do homem moreno, no céu, começam a surgir diversos Dragões, bem compridos e com corpo como de serpentes. Eles eram negros, brilhavam, começavam a se espalhar por várias partes do mundo.

-Eles vão destruir tudo que os trouxas já construíram nesse mundo! - o estranho homem grito glorioso - Agora vai ser tudo como eu sempre desejei, se ela não tivesse me impedido...

Luna se assustou ao ver um Dragão começar a atirar fogo queimando todos os prédios ao redor. Tudo se tornou muito claro com aquelas chamas, principalmente quando elas atingiram a torre do Big Ben.

Luna voltou a olhar para os Dragões do Paraíso. Gina tirou algo do bolso que ela não conseguiu identificar e gritou:

-VOU MUDAR TUDO! QUANDO EU VOLTAR VAI ESTAR TUDO BEM! - ela gritou para Rony e Harry, desaparecendo.

Após ela ir, Harry caiu no chão. Aí que Luna se desesperou. "Ele é de sangue impuro!", ela pensou. "Ele vai morrer!"

-HARRY!!! - gritou Rony.

Luna correu até mais perto e ouviu Harry murmurar.

-Eu tentei, mas não dá mais para tentar resistir e sobreviver... Adeus...

Luna correu até ele, queria o abraçar e impedir que algo de mau o acontecesse. Mas estava em um sonho, como se ela não estivesse realmente ali. Tentou abraçar Harry mas seus braços passaram direto por ele. Em seguida ele se tornou pó.

-NÃO!!! - ela gritou desesperada.

...X...

-Não, não... - Luna murmurava na cama.

-Hei, Luna!!! - Gina a chacoalhava - Você está bem?

Luna abriu lentamente os olhos focalizando Gina em sua frente. Ela sentou na cama, a ruiva estava sentada na ponta da cama também. Olhou ao redor, Hermione estava bem adormecida no colchonete que estava no chão. Gina olhava-a aflita.

-Você estava falando durante o sono. - disse Gina - Estava suando frio, como se estivesse tendo um pesadelo.

-Pesadelo? - Luna perguntou distante - Pesadelo não. Futuro.

-Estava tendo sonhos com o futuro novamente? - perguntou Gina.

-Cada vez mais eu acredito que tudo não acabou. - disse Luna - Mais um sonho. Mais uma vez vejo o futuro.

-Sério? - Gina perguntou segurando a mão de Luna, empolgada.

-Sério. - ela respondeu - Estava novamente andando pelas ruas de Londres, as pessoas se tornavam pó e... - Luna contou todo o sonho para Gina, que ouvia tudo com um brilho no olhar - Então eu tentei o abraçar, mas não pude o tocar, ele virou pó e... - Luna não terminou de contar, segurou lágrimas, havia prometido a si mesma que nunca mais iria chorar por causa de seus sonhos.

-Nossa! Cada vez mais você sonha com isso. - exclamou Gina - Sinal de que realmente vai acontecer.

-Se acontecer significa que Rony poderá voltar ainda. - disse Luna.

-Draco também. - um estranho brilho surgiu nos olhos de Gina - Mas de quê adianta eles voltarem? Se esse sonho se tornar realidade perderemos Hermione, Harry...

-Harry... Não pode ser... - resmungou Luna - Sabe do que mais? Vou parar de me preocupar com esses sonhos. O que tiver de ser será, se esses sonhos refletem uma realidade futura, se eles martelam tanto em minha cabeça, com certeza poderei usá-los a favor dos Dragões do Paraíso no futuro.

-Com certeza. - disse Gina - Você vai ser uma ferramenta para nós vencermos essa guerra!

-Com certeza!

As duas deram um toque nas mãos. Juntas ainda iam ajudar muito no futuro.

I need you now my friend

(Eu preciso de você agora meu amigo)

More than you know

(Mais do que você imagina)

When will we meet again

(Quando nós iremos nos reencontrar?)

Cause I can't let go

(Porque eu não posso deixar)

I can't let go

(Eu não posso deixar)

Todos jantavam novamente n'A Toca. Gina aproveitaria aquele jantar para anunciar a gravidez logo de uma vez para a família. Lá estavam Molly, Artur, Jorge, Percy, Melissa, Harry e Luna, casal do qual já sabia dessa notícia. Hermione já havia ido para casa dela.

Todos estavam meio cabisbaixos, principalmente Melissa, Lisa seria transferida naquela noite para a prisão feminina. Seu pai já havia sido atirado em Azkaban, a data do julgamento ainda seria marcada. Parecia que não tinham muita pressa para isso.

Gina aproveitou o silêncio que tomava a mesa de ponta a ponta. Aquele talvez não fosse o momento mais apropriado para contar isso, por outro lado, se ela demorasse muito mais para contar a verdade, a família poderia descobri-la de outro modo. Seria pior.

Então ela fez como se estivesse limpando a garganta para que todos olhassem para ela. Todos a olharam.

-Eu gostaria de contar algo muito importante. - ela começou a dizer.

Do outro lado da mesa, em frente a Gina estava Luna. Foi possível vê-la com os olhos se arregalando, então ela engasgou com o pedaço de carne que havia acabado de colocar na boca. Harry bateu nas costas dela, que olhou para cima. Seu engasgo passou.

-Nossa, o que te deu, Luna? - perguntou Harry.

-Nada, engasguei. - "Claro, não quero nem ver como vai terminar esse jantar, quando ela contar o que pretende contar...", ela disse a si mesma.

-Então, Gina. - Artur disse da cabeceira da mesa - O que você ia contar mesmo?

-Bom... - Gina levantou, tendo uma visão geral da mesa - Eu estou escondendo de vocês uma coisa que não vai dar mais para manter em segredo. Eu já contei que tive algo com Draco Malfoy. Mas tem coisas que não contei a vocês. Coisas que vão mudar todo meu destino. Aconteceram alguns fatos na Terra dos Vales que eu não contei para quase todos aqui. Ainda...

No final ela pareceu fraquejar, estava com medo da reação familiar. Ficou em silêncio em seguida. Tentava tirar forças de algum lugar para contar aquilo. Ela teria que enfrentar toda a família agora.

-Termine de contar, filha. - Molly disse pacientemente.

-Está bem. - ela ia continuar a contar - Draco me acertou em cheio com a espada. Quando troquei de lugar com a Hermione ele fez isso sem querer. Menti para vocês dizendo que escapei dele. Ele era um Mestre dos Ventos, portanto tinha o mesmo poder de cura que a Hermione. Então ele me curou. Quando acordei ele estava ao meu lado, não resistimos ao amor e a atração que sentíamos um pelo outro, e depois que nos beijamos...

Gina não conseguia encontrar palavras para contar aquela parte. Como diria? Justo a menininha da família? A doce e inocente filha mais nova da família, grávida? Pensava nas palavras corretas, até que Molly pareceu perder a paciência.

-Termine de contar isso logo, minha filha! - ela estava nervosa e magoada, parecia ler os pensamentos de Gina e já saber do que ela queria contar.

-Eu estou grávida, mãe. - Gina tampou o rosto com vergonha, então começou a chorar baixinho.

Não tiraria as mãos do rosto, não tinha coragem. Não queria encarar a família, deviam estar soltando fogo pelas ventas. Mas teria que os olhar, teria que os enfrentar. Será que eles ficariam sem falar com ela novamente? Se quando souberam que ela teve algo com Draco ficaram uma semana sem falar com ela, imagine quanto ficariam agora? Dessa vez seria um mês!

Então ela destapou o rosto. Todos teriam que segurar seus queixos. Ela podia vê-los ali, boquiabertos, menos Luna e Harry, que comiam com naturalidade. Então ela primeiramente encarou seu pai na cabeceira, ele piscava sem parar. Molly quem levantou furiosa.

-Como você foi fazer isso com a sua mãe? - ela perguntou - Grávida? Sem casar? Na minha época isso não existia! Não mesmo.

-Desculpa... - Gina abaixou a cabeça envergonhada.

-Tome uma atitude, Artur! - ordenou Molly.

-De que adianta? - Artur levantou - Olha minha filha, já aconteceu e não vou te condenar por isso. Você não devia ter feito o que fez, mas essas coisas acontecem nas melhores famílias.

-E agora, o que faremos? - perguntou Molly - O que as outras famílias dirão da nossa filha? Mãe solteira? Oras...

-Se aquele Malfoy já não estivesse morto, eu o matava! - disse Jorge.

-Pois eu acho que temos uma coisa a fazer. - disse Percy - Devemos entrar na justiça e exigir uma parte da fortuna Malfoy.

-Ora, seu interesseiro! - exclamou Molly.

-Acho que ele está certo. - disse Gina - Já que isso aconteceu mesmo, vou entrar na justiça, vou tirar parte da fortuna dos maus e ajudar os bons.

-Oras, você é uma biscate mesmo. - disse Molly - Onde já se viu? Nunca imaginei isso! Deve ter se entregado a ele só pensando nisso.

-Como você pode pensar uma coisa assim de mim? - Gina perguntou enxugando lágrimas magoadas, depois ela saiu correndo para as escadas da casa.

-A coisa ficou feia. - Harry disse a Luna.

-Vou atrás dela. - disse Luna levantando.

-Eu também. - Melissa que estava ao seu lado também levantou e saiu correndo para as escadas.

-Não tenho mais fome! - Molly levantou da mesa.

-Eu vou continuar comendo. - disse Artur - Não vou morrer por causa disso. Já tiveram tantas reviravoltas nesses últimos dias...

-Que climão. - Harry sussurrou a Jorge.

-Com certeza. - ele respondeu.

As life passes by I find

(Enquanto a vida passa por eu procurar)

Rainbows seem to change

(Arco-íris parecem mudar)

When I feel alone

(Quando eu me senti sozinho)

You bring me back to you

(Você me trouxe de volta para você)

Na manhã seguinte Gina foi até o cemitério. Iria visitar o túmulo do amor que perdera. Ele estava enterrado no cemitério mais deslumbrante, somente bruxos da mais alta sociedade ficavam lá. Era um lugar bonito, tinha os túmulos mais belos, jardins de flores vivas e grama verde, também diversas espécies de árvores. Ou seja, era realmente um lugar dos melhores. Entretanto Gina não gostava de estar lá, a energia era de negatividade imensa. Beleza não era tudo.

Ela encontrou o túmulo de Malfoy. Nunca havia o ido visitar. Mas precisava urgentemente depois de ter contado tudo na noite anterior para sua família, a recepção não havia sido das melhores, mais pela parte de Molly.

O túmulo era branco, muito branco, parecia ser de marfim, pois até brilhava. Tinha os contornos dourados, devia ser de ouro, os Malfoys economizariam em uma coisa dessas? Gina depositou o buquê de flores sobre ele. Acima do nome escrito dele havia uma pequena foto, ele estava belo nela. Estava emburrado, como se não quisesse tirar foto, virando a cara e olhando feio para quem olhasse para ele. E ela achava isso nele tão bonitinho...

Deixou as flores carinhosamente sobre o túmulo, depositando algumas lágrimas de saudade também. De qualquer modo, ela morria de saudades do lado bom dele. Porém, do lado Dragão da Terra não sentia falta alguma.

Todavia uma sombra chamou a atenção de Gina, uma sombra de uma mulher. Gina levantou e olhou para trás. Era Narcisa Malfoy.

A loura a fitou com um olhar superior. Ela estava realmente bem vestida, usava um vestido negro que quase cobria seus pés, de tão comprido, tapava parte de seu rosto com um véu negro, mas era possível ver o quanto seus olhos eram frios e cinzentos através dele. Também carregava em mãos um leque fechado, que era preto e tinha alguns detalhes em dourado. Estava muito extravagante, esbanjando a riqueza que tinha. Ela olhou com nojo para Gina.

-O que faz aqui? - ela perguntou - Por que chora sobre o túmulo de meu filho? Não tem mais o que fazer, Weasley?

Gina levantou e parou furiosa em frente a Narcisa.

-Estou chorando sobre o túmulo da pessoa que eu amava. - ela disse.

-E você acha que tem direito de poluir o túmulo de meu filho com suas lágrimas podres? - ela perguntou com ironia.

-Eu acho que os seus pés quem sujam o túmulo dele. - disse Gina - Você quem é podre por dentro.

-E que direito a plebe tem de vir a um cemitério tão refinado? - Narcisa perguntou com mais ironia - Vá comprar roupas de verdade para vir a um lugar desses, não panos vagabundos e desbotados.

-Ah, cale a boca! - Gina segurou-se para não gritar, tinha que respeitar o lugar - Eu não me importo com essas coisas. Que diferença faz se eu uso uma roupa simples ou uma chique? O que importa é a beleza interior.

-Não quando você é uma bilionária. - Narcisa deu um risinho frouxo - Você acha que só porque meu filhinho deu uma brincadinha com você, irá tocar em qualquer parte da _minha_ fortuna?

-Espere aí! - agora Gina começava a se irritar mais - Você sabe de algo? Se sabe, como sabe?

-Eu tenho meus métodos. - ela lançou aquele sorrisinho frouxo e o olhar irônico.

Gina então pode ver que nesse aspecto ele também havia puxado sua mãe. Apesar de ser muito semelhante ao seu pai. Resumindo, ele era daquele jeito porque ele tinha a quem puxar, ou melhor, a duas pessoas. Seus pais.

-Métodos? - Gina parecia indignar-se - Que métodos? Com certeza métodos injustos e desonestos.

-E o que você acha? - o sorriso irônico de Narcisa fazia com que Gina tivesse vontade de pular no pescoço dela, depois lentamente esganá-la - Eu tenho dos piores métodos... E saiba que mesmo se um dia meu filho retornasse, ele jamais ficaria com alguém como você, nem grávida.

-Pois saiba que eu carrego aqui dentro uma semente. - ela estava cada vez mais irritada, quase gritava - Eu carrego dentro de mim um novo rumo para _sua_ fortuna, que vai deixar de favorecer aos maus e vai servir para ajudar os que mais precisam. Se tem uma coisa que me irrita é dinheiro em mãos erradas.

-Imagina! - exclamou Narcisa - Para mim dinheiro em mãos erradas é dinheiro em mão de pobre!

-Meu filho vai mudar tudo. - Gina estava claramente com um tom carregado de voz - ele vai ser o melhor Malfoy de toda a história!

-Malfoy? Rá, rá, rá, rá! - Narcisa caía em risadas bem contínuas e desagradáveis - A dinastia Malfoy acabou à partir do surgimento de um _bastardo_, filho de uma oferecida vagabunda!

Um grande estalo foi ouvido. Gina deu um tapa bem dado, no rosto de Narcisa. Ficou indignada com seus olhos arregalados. A ruiva quem dava um sorriso irônico e glorioso agora, irritando Narcisa. A loura víbora colocou a mão no rosto, que doía razoavelmente, descendo a mão e ameaçando o braço contra Gina. Mas quando o aproximava dela, disse:

-Não vou perder a classe, muito menos sujar minhas mãos, tocando em um ser inferior como você. - ela disse.

-Ser inferior? - Gina quem era irônica - Quem fala? Se eu fosse fútil como você iria para casa e cobria a marca vermelha de uma mão com bastante pó. Ah, e já estou vendo um pé-de-galinha aí. Rá!

-Vê se pode?! - Narcisa tirou um pequeno espelho da bolsa que carregava consigo e se olhou nele, fazendo uma notável careta - Vou para _minha_ mansão, não vou ficar aqui discutindo com pessoas desse nível.

-Sei... - Gina disse cruzando os braços.

-Ora! - Narcisa tirou um objeto do bolso e desapareceu, era uma Chave de Portal.

Gina deu um sorriso e olhou para a foto emburrada de Malfoy.

-Ela acha que desisto fácil? - ela perguntou - Pode pisar em mim quantas vezes quiser, jamais vai me atingir. E se me atingisse acabaria quebrando o salto, pois resisto como uma rocha.

Por um momento a foto pareceu sorrir de volta para ela. Isso acendeu mais esperança no coração de Gina Weasley.

And I need you now my friend

(E eu preciso de você agora meu amigo)

More than you know

(Mais do que você imagina)

When will we meet again

(Quando nós iremos nos reencontrar?)

Cause I can't let go of you

(Porque eu não posso deixar você)

No, I can't let go

(Não, eu não posso deixar)

Aquela velha sala gelada. Aqueles mesmos corações frios a habitavam: Cho Chang e Mark Byninsen.

Corações que se um dia foram quentes, após a libertação de seus Dragões se tornaram assim. Quem diria que maldades tamanhas viriam de uma ex-Corvinal e um ex-Lufa-lufa. Ambos tinham alguma das piores coisas em suas fichas criminais, tudo culpa de uma energia maior, um Espírito Dragão, que sempre os habitou, mas que após serem botados para fora revelaram o lado cruel dos dois.

Junto deles estavam duas pessoas que tinham naturalmente coração gelado: Narcisa Malfoy e Susane Khane Marty.

Suzane parecia concentrar-se em algo, seus olhos estavam fechados. Todos tinham expectativa em cima dela, esperando uma resposta. Uma resposta que veio automaticamente ao ela abrir os olhos. Uma frase que mostrava que tudo estava apenas para começar.

-Eles podem estar achando que tudo acabou, mas eu encontrei os meios. - ela disse com sua voz irritante - Vai ser apenas um recomeço!

Fim da segunda parte da fanfic

Próxima fic: _A Deusa da Criação_

**N.A 2: **Oi pessoal! Me arrisquei a mandar o capítulo hj, e deu certo! Tipow... Meu pc está mto porcaria e eu não sei pq, acho q é por causa da bateria q está ruim, não sei... Mas o q importa é que está aqui! E o que acharam? Poxa vida, vamos caprichar nos reviews, pelo menos dessa vez. Bem gente, eu pretendo publicar o próximo cap daqui há duas semanas... É que eu ainda estou no segundo cap de "A Deusa...", meio bloqueado. Mas essa semana vou tentar voltar a ativa, pra adiantar mais a fic. Bom gente, eu já posso adiantar que a próxima fanfic vai ter ares bem diferentes, e que vai ser, com certeza, pelo menos na minha opinião, a melhor das três fanfics da trilogia. Já posso adiantar tb q a Gina vai acabar roubando um pouco o protagonismo (acho q não devo falar assim, mas já foi) do Harry, mas nada q afete demais a fanfic. Bom gente, vcs já podem ir esperando muitas surpresas... Só não ponho a sinopse da próxima fic aqui para não entregar mais nada.

Agradecimentos para: Mistr3ss, Luna-BR, Lina, Karen Kuba e Mateus Dumbledor. Valeu, se não fosse por vcs não me empolgava para escrever mais! Desculpa por não ter respondido nenhum deles, mas essa semana estava mto complicado...

Ah gente, novidades! Pretendo publicar semana que vem o primeiro cap de uma fic que traduzi. Na verdade são três monólogos, a fic se chama "My Own Azkaban", traduzida para "Minha Própria Azkaban". Na verdade não tenho certeza se vou publicar pq mandei pra beta hj. Bom, fiquem de olho aqui no p ver qdo saem essas fics, e quem for logado pode me adicionar no Autor Alert q é até mais fácil pra se manter informado. Bom gente, até, então!!!

Victor Ichijouji


End file.
